Hell's War
by randomguy24
Summary: Things have taken a turn for the worse. Soul Society has found a way into Hell and has launched a full scale invasion! But Rui, the God of Hueco Mundo, is there as well. Can he keep the two from destroying each other in their domains?
1. Chapter 1 Hell

I say screw the update on my crossover, I'll just wait till more reviews on it. Besides, I was just too excited by the lineup.

"Talk" _Thought_

* * *

Many think that Hell is a sprawling cavern with flames or just solid flame. When sent to Hell, many are surprised to find it a modern day metropolis, except with dark skies being the norm. But those with no to little spirit energy transform. They are the demons, and only the strongest resembles human. Those that do are second and first class citizens, and are the only ones allowed to join Hell's Guardians, Hell's soul reapers.

Like "heaven," thirteen squads, thirteen captains. In the center of the gigantic city lies Hell's Eve, where the Guardians live. In the very center of Hell's Eve and the rest of the city, lies the tallest skyscraper, which is solid black. The third floor from the top is currently where twenty-four figures reside. The only light on in that particular room was the one above a throne like chair, shrouding everyone else in darkness.

Twelve are standing in two rows of six near the center of the room, with a ten foot expanse of empty space between the two rows. Behind each row is a chair where the other twelve await patiently. Among them all, heights and builds vary.

An elevator bell rang, signaling the Head Captain's arrival. Two people exited the elevator. One was a little over six feet tall, black hair, and glowing, yellow eyes that were slits wearing black suit like clothing. On the suit jacket, on his right side was four skull studs and around his neck a silver skull necklace half the size of a baseball. He also carried a cane resembling that of a magician, which everyone knew housed his zanpakutou.

The second person is the Head Captain's lieutenant. A giant of just over seven feet tall was wearing a brown cloak, covering his entire body from view. On his head was a demon skull and he also had a small, pointed beard. His zanpakutou was clearly visible on his back.

The man in the suit took his seat in the throne like chair in front of the twelve standing, putting his cane in a holder beside him. "The reason I called you all out here is because five souls not approved to leave escaped. The culprits consisted of a fourth class citizen, three third class citizens, and a single second class citizen not part of us. The mission details that a captain lieutenant pair to go the world of the living and kill them, which a Hell's Gate will open in the area and absorb them back into Hell for those of you who doesn't remember the last time this happened. Any volunteers?" The Head Captain propped his head against is right fist, as this could take a while.

"I volunteer." A woman with long, black hair with highlights of white in it stepped forward, allowing some light to reveal her. She had curvy figure and was about five feet seven inches tall. She also wore a red shihakusho with a captain's haori, which was undecorative, but was solid white for the exception of her squad number, which was red.

"As do I. What about you, Natsume?" Another woman, the closest one to the Head Captain, stepped forward. She was five and half feet tall with messy, black hair. She too wore a red shihakusho, though her midriff was showing and her sleeves were longer, and captain's haori, which had bio hazard symbols lining the edges.

"W-w-what?! N-n-no way!" The shortest of those in the two rows stuttered and took a couple steps back. The boy was right across from the woman, closest to the Head Captain in that row.

"Whoa! Relax there, Natsume, I was only teasing! You don't have to if you don't want to." The woman said in a sweet, kind voice.

"I volunteer." A man stepped forward, right beside the first who volunteered. He was five feet seven inches tall, had golden eyes and his hair was white with black highlights. Instead of a red shihakusho, he wore a black short sleeved shirt with a high collar. His black boots, gloves, and pants set him apart from the others. He also had a gold Celtic charm around his left wrist.

"I do, too. They should prove to be interesting test subjects." A man standing next to the second shortest person in the two rows stepped forward. The man is a giant, seven feet tall and tallest of all the captains. He had long black hair set up in a ponytail that didn't start until the base of his neck. His haori was stained with blood and wore chains like belts. He also had three zanpakutou.

"Why don't you just stay here and play with test tubes, Captain Knightmarye. You know, let the big boys handle this. I'll clean this mess up no problem." Another woman, right across from the man, also stepped forward. She was five feet eight inches tall with short, bobbed black hair. Her midriff also shows and her haori was cut like a vest. She also had red eyes.

"Go tend your roses, Captain Barayokoshima." The first man to volunteer blurted out.

"Screw you, Noct. Don't you have a chess game to win?"

"This needs to be done quickly. I should go because I'm the second fastest here. Stop making jabs at each other, we have business here."

"Oh, shut it, you whore. I deserve to go."

"What did you say, Captain Saki?!"

"You just can't sit still. Research is more important, I should go."

A heated argument broke out among the five volunteers. Most just called each other names, others tried to make logical arguments. For some reason, tensions were high today, and one captain showing an eerie smile at the entertainment presented.

The climax was about to show when a couple of them, Captain Barayokoshima and Captain Saki, went for their swords, but suddenly stopped at the sound of a voice.

"I'll go." A boy of nearly not quite five feet tall beside Captain Knightmarye stepped forward. His voice was soft and gentle, yet somehow penetrated through the arguments and had an authoritative feel to it.

Those that had stepped forward looked him, the captain with the best training facilities, the best cooks, the largest headquarters, the best beds and housing, and the highest budget. Four of the would be volunteers stepped back, not wanting to anger the Head Captain's favorite. Only Captain Saki remained.

"Oh no, Nickel. I'm getting this one and that is final!"

"Oh really, Mizu? I let you get the last mission we argued on, surely you can give me the same courtesy as I gave you and allow me to have this one."

"Hell no! Sometimes acts of kindness will come unrewarded, you little punk. This is Hell after all."

"True. But you've been to the world of the living more times than any several of us combined, let someone else go."

"What are you talking about? I have not. What have you been smoking, Nickel Shard of Squad Ten?"

"I'm completely drug free, it dulls the senses after all. Every time you get stressed or need to relax, you sneak into the world of the living without permission, Captain of Squad Five, Mizu Saki."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Some raised eyebrows, some emotionless, others had eyes wide open, including the Head Captain. Mizu herself had grown large eyes and her jaw was hanging wide open.

"H-h-h-how did you know that!" Mizu finally recovered to say in a fierce tone.

Nickel smirked triumphantly and arrogantly. "I have my sources. You'd do good not to underestimate them."

Mizu glared at the younger captain and stepped back. The Head Captain blinked a couple of times and turned to his right, directly at the captain of Squad Five. "We'll talk about this at our next scheduled meeting in four days. Squad Ten Captain Nickel Shard will lead the mission. Dismissed."

* * *

30 minutes later…

Captain Nickel Shard waited by the Hell's Gate for his lieutenant to arrive. Nickel had on a sleeveless red shihakusho with a standard haori with a large red snowflake on the back. His hair color was blue with a red snowflake pattern on the right side and his eye color was also blue.

"Hey Captain! I'm here!" A short girl of only four foot three was running to him. She wore the standard red shihakusho with her zanpakutou at her left hip. Her hair color was sky blue at shoulder length and her eyes were unusually silver, which is usually associated with a blind person, though she isn't blind. Behind her, was a boy a little over five feet tall with light blue hair and black eyes was dragging someone over to them.

"Nice to see you're still in a good mood, Yuki Suzuki. What trouble does your brother have for us."

Yuki giggled a little. "Shouta doesn't have any trouble for us to deal with. He just wants us get someone out his and his captain's hair."

"And it's this pervert of a third seat we have. His name is…"

"Samanosuke Fuura. He's quite famous for his perverseness and his giant zanpakutou. Kinda makes you wonder if he's overcompensating for something." Nickel glanced behind Shouta at the still unconscious Samanosuke.

Shouta smiled and chuckled a little as his sister blushed, catching her captain's meaning. "Who knows, who cares. Anyway, think you could take him with you? If he flirts with any more girls, can he go to your acid chambers?"

Nickel was still looking at the nearly six feet tall guy with a zanpakutou that was almost as long as he was. "Who did that?"

"A combination of Anita and Erica. Those two were about ready to get into a fight when he popped up and hit on both of them. They came to a consensus and beat the crap out of him instead of each other. I witnessed the last thirty seconds and the aftermath."

Nickel and Yuki shuddered. Erica, the lieutenant of Squad Four was creepy, though sweet most times. But when she gets mad, you better watch her zanpakutou and what you eat. Anita von Zelga just loves destruction and is widely considered one of the strongest lieutenants, next to Squads 1, 3, 5, and 12 lieutenants.

"He has one hour in the acid chambers for one week. If he flirts, the time he's in it and the length of the period doubles." Nickel walked passed Shouta and concentrated. Soon, a bowling ball sized block of red ice showed about three feet above his groin, and then it dropped.

"YOW!!" The black haired, red eyed man screamed and went into the fetal position. It was very apparent that he was crying.

_Ouch! Poor guy, I feel sorry for him._ Yuki thought.

_Really? I don't._ Yuki heard Shouta's voice in her head.

_Damn telepathy. Why not? He's your third seat._

_Because he deserved it. Do you realize he's the biggest pervert in Hell? For women at least._

Yuki just glanced at her brother. "Good point."

"Oh get up you big baby. I could have given that chunk of ice a pointed end." Nickel stood over the guy. Samanosuke paled at the thought and attempted to stand up. He barely succeeded, though still hunched over and still crying.

"Good. Here's the deal. Yuki and I are going to slay five citizens and force them to come back to Hell. You are going to help us. You also already have one hour in my acid chambers for one week and if you flirt or goof off, the time doubles and I'll get Lieutenant von Zelga to be at the controls. Understand?"

The poor guy nodded, still hurting from the ice.

"Good. Alright. Yuki, you ready?"

"Absolutely Captain!" Yuki practically cheered.

"Good luck and be careful, Yuki." Shouta warned.

"Don't worry, I will big brother."

"Besides, if she gets in a pinch, I'm there. Do me a favor and keep an eye on Squad Two lieutenant, I hear he's been bullying Natsume again."

"Sure thing. Later." Shouta shunpoed off.

Nickel, Yuki, and Samanosuke stood in front of the Hell's Gate and went through.

_While those two are dealing with the demons and second class citizen, I'll do the real mission. I can hardly wait to find out what one of the great Kurosakis that defeated Aizen can do…_

* * *

The Head Captain watched Nickel and his crew leave from the floor above where the Captain's meeting took place, sipping coffee before diving right back into the mound of paperwork on his desk. His lieutenant was at his own desk and working. The Head Captain felt a familiar presence heading towards the door.

"Come in, Captain Noct. I figured you would see me."

The Squad Seven captain walked in. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, to join me in tea and crumpets." The Head Captain deadpanned and faced the other captain with a grin.

Captain Noct just stared blankly back. "You're almost as good as I am."

The grin disappeared. "Damn. If you weren't such a good liar I would have thought that was perfect. Take a seat. Want some coffee?"

"No." Captain Noct sat down on one of the couches there while the Head Captain sat opposite of him.

"This is probably about the mission. Correct?"

"Not quite, Head Captain Lucifer. You purposely let those five souls leave Hell."

Lucifer sighed before taking another sip of coffee. "I suspected you would find out. You are the sharpest of them all, second only to me. Captain Shard and Captain Saki are the only two that comes even close to your level in that area. What about it?"

"Why?"

"You know the cries of war comes from the citizens. They think we are weak. Several revolts have spurred across the city, but Squads 2, 3, and 6 have been quick to neutralize them. Even before the cries, I've been thinking about it myself. After the three captains in Soul Society betrayed their own kind, I've put those plans on hold. Now that they have been dealt with, Soul Society has proven it has some powerful allies, namely the Kurosakis. That is the real mission."

"So no matter what Captain Shard was going to take it. Why go through with that whole ordeal then?"

"Procedure. Besides, Nickel brought out a good point with Captain Saki. Even I wasn't aware she was doing that. I'll be needing you to take a double take on my renewed plans two days from now. I want you to give me your input, as you are the best strategist of them all."

"Very well. I'll be leaving now." Captain Noct stood to leave.

"I'm not done. I had a rather interesting premonition about you, Cielo."

That stopped the Squad 7 captain. "Oh?"

"It was more of a history lesson about you than anything, but like all of my premonitions, it had something to do with the future. I know about your relationship with Azrael, the first Archangel of Death.

Ceilo Noct's eyes widened at the mention of his old master and that the Head Captain knew. "Head Captain Dean Lucifer, please don't…"

"Shut-up. I wasn't finished." Dean stood up and went to one of many windows lining the one wall of his large office. "Besides, I never tell anyone about what I see in a premonition about another person, especially captains."

Head Captain Dean Lucifer told him everything about his premonition.

* * *

Well now, I wanted to get started sooner, as it will be a long time for the next update. Comments, thoughts, constructive criticism is welcomed. The next chapter won't be for a long time unfortunately. Actually, updates will be slow for a while.

Those of you who submitted OCs, Thank you once again, corrections and the like can still be made. I have yet to hear from AngelTwin07 about his/her OC, she needs to check out the final roster for the changes I made and if they're alright. I also have yet to hear from freeprincess about a question on his/her OC that could affect his fighting style dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2 Mission: Nickel vs Kurosaki!

Thanks for the responses and constructive criticism! Unfortunately, I won't get to the rest till next chapter as things are panning out.

"Talk" _Thought_

* * *

Captain Nickel Shard, Lieutenant Yuki Suzuki, and Third Seat Samanosuke Fuura stepped out of the Hell's Gate in small street with people there. The captain stepped out in front of his two subordinates and spun on his heel to face them.

"Listen up. Five souls are here that isn't suppose to be here. A fourth class citizen, three third class citizens, and a single second class citizen are here that needs to be hunted down and killed. Leave the second class last, ideally both of you will fight him or her together. Samanosuke, remember my warning."

The guy nodded. "Good, both of you may start. Good hunting." Both Yuki and Samanosuke shunpoed off. Well, Samanosuke attempted to shunpo off, but messed up and landed flat on his face. He quickly got up and just ran off.

_How did that guy make Third Seat of Squad Five? No matter, I need to get on with my own mission._ Nickel shunpoed off himself.

* * *

It didn't take Yuki long to find one of the third class citizens. The thing was human shaped, but had a silver-ish right arm with six inch claws, a serpentine left arm, and the rest of him was all green. The thing was arguing with a red headed boy with a little girl behind him.

What was more, a man with a green striped hat and clogs with a cane was watching the demon. Yuki could sense that guy had a lot of spirit power.

_Is that guy a normal human? Oh well, I have work to do_.

Yuki landed behind the demon and jumped towards him to lob off his head. The demon sensed her and ducked. The short girl continued on, stepping on the red head's head, pushed off it and flipped and twirled to face her opponent.

She used shunpo to grab the boy and throw him out of her way. The demon lunged at her with its six inch claws. She sidestepped left to avoid it, then ducked to avoid the back hand swing. She went for his gut, but he jumped back.

"Bakudo 15: Tsuchi Ito!" A red rope emerged from the ground and restrained the demon's right arm. Yuki went in for the kill, an downward swing. The demon blocked it with his other arm, though the lieutenant did make a small cut.

"You are gonna have to do better than that!" The thing laughed at her.

"All right. Freeze: Suzushouka!" Her entire sword changed color to light blue, even the ribbon it grew. On the ribbon, there were several silver bells on it, and at the end of the ribbon, a silver softball sized bell. The sword hacked off the demon's arm. She then hacked off the demon's head while she was standing in midair at that height.

"Some no Uta: Shirafune." Her sword was encased with ice as she spun around to attack another third class citizen. The demon saw it coming, so it only scratched his abdomen, leaving chunks of ice the size of two cereal bowls on each side of the cut.

"You guys aren't so tough. Now die…" Ironically, the demon died as the chunks of ice exploded into sharpened icicles that went into his flesh and head. Some of the icicles did explode away from him, but none reached anyone else.

Yuki's sword went to normal as she sheathed her sword and shunpoed off, ignoring the sounds below her as the Hell's Gate opened and scooped up the demons' remains.

* * *

Samanosuke found the fourth class citizen quickly enough. A turtle with spikes on the shell and a pair of cannons included on the shell. The turtle was also the size of a recliner. The second the demonic turtle saw him, it panicked and started to walk away. To the turtle it was running and apparently thought very highly of its speed.

Samanosuke just walked in front of it after it had traveled twelve feet. The turtle stopped and looked up. And this time, fired its cannons.

"Aha! Oh yeah, who's the man! Who's da man!" The turtle started a premature celebration as the attacks smashed into Samanosuke.

The smoke and dust cleared to show him completely unharmed. Also, now behind him was Uryu and Chad, wondering what was that explosion and who were these two.

Samanosuke just drew his huge zanpakutou with its X shaped hilt and the cut the turtle in two. Farther down the street was a third class citizen with a pair of sword arms and an ogre appearance. He decided not to hold anything back.

"Set their souls on fire: Honoo Oni!" The blade was consumed in purple flames. One swing sent the flames at the target, though they hugged the ground. The flames caught the guy's legs, tripped him up and the rest of him was consumed.

"Oh? So you really are a third seat." Yuki popped out of nowhere and startled him.

"Jeez, Lieutenant Suzuki, don't scare me like that!" Samanosuke withdrew his sword.

"What? You're not going to hit on me?" The four foot three inch tall girl pouted.

"Nope. No sex appeal." That warranted him to get the crap beat out of him. Yuki then just dragged his sorry butt away with her to find and kill the lone second class citizen.

Uryu and Chad just stared blankly at them as they left. A Hell's Gate appeared and took the remains of the two demons. Both of them headed towards Urahara's Shop.

* * *

Nickel was wondering the town, trying to find one of the Kurosakis that defeated Aizen. He came to a school where two elementary girls, one with orange hair and the other black, were talking to a high school girl with breasts that rivals some of the female captains' in Hell. As he passed by them, he heard something that interested him.

"Kurosaki-kun should be almost done. Sorry he wasn't able to watch your soccer game, Karin."

"No problem. It was his fault for missing so much school and not completing his homework."

"Bakudo 4: Akai Hainawa! Bakudo 10: Shoushitsu!" Immediately the three girls were bound by a red rope and they were phasing. "Good, you three know where I can find a Kurosaki?" The mostly blue haired boy asked them.

"Yeah, you bound two of us, you idiot." The black haired girl spat at him.

"You better watch it miss, or I may just kill you." Nickel put his hand her head, and red ice started to gather on her head.

"Koten Zanshun!" Something shot out of the high school girl's hair pins. Nickel sidestepped out of the way. The thing redirected and headed straight for him. Nickel caught it easily.

"This thing is interesting. Too bad your kind nature doesn't allow you to use it properly." Nickel snapped off the wings of it and put it in his pocket. He also took the girl's hair pins out and put them in his pockets as well. "Now, where is the elder Kurosaki? One of the ones that defeated Aizen?"

* * *

Ichigo was alone in the classroom with his teacher, doing homework he missed out on due to everything that has happened. Suddenly, the intercom told everyone to turn on the TV. Ichigo looked at it too. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Four red and black pillars emitting some sort of green barrier that seemed to have allowed all spiritual beings to be seen by normal people. Souls with chains on their chests were being interviewed.

A megaphone broke his thoughts. "Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, one of the two people that defeated Aizen, come out and humor me or your younger siblings and girlfriend may pay a price."

Ichigo and his teacher, as did any clubs still in session, looked on to see a blue haired boy, with a red snowflake pattern in his hair, wearing a red shihakusho and haori, standing on a lamp post with Yuzu, Karin, and Orihime tied up on it.

* * *

"You coward! Let them go!" Both a carrot top boy in a window and a black haired girl on the ground yelled at Nickel. He just threw the megaphone he had barrowed at the black haired girl and looked at the carrot top.

"You must be Ichigo. Come out of that body and have a friendly little spar with me." As Nickel said it, he brought up a pillar of ice resembling a cross and put his haori on it. The carrot head stood on even ground, in a typical Soul Society soul reaper garb and a zanpakutou resembling an overly large butcher knife.

"You let them go now." Ichigo's voice was threatening, though with the amount of spiritual pressure he was letting out, he was ready to back it up.

"Since you came down, absolutely." Nickel snapped his fingers and drew his sword on his back. The binding kido let all three of them go.

Nickel charged Ichigo with a simple one handed strike. Ichigo blocked it easily, but received a fist to the jaw, sending him into the building, though not through it. Nickel went in for a downward swing, which was blocked and pushed away.

Ichigo leapt towards him with his own downward strike. He easily overpowered Nickel and sent him slamming into the ground. Nickel still landed on his feet, though the force of his landing still caused him to make a crater.

_What strength! But then again it doesn't take much to overpower me physically. No matter, his control is terrible._

Nickel charged at Ichigo again, this time glowing red as he surged his spirit energy throughout his body. This time when they clashed, they were even. Red ice shards formed behind the carrot top and tried to impale him. Ichigo used shunpo to get away. He reappeared at forty-five degree angle below Nickel.

"Getsuga Tensho!" A blue crescent wave soared towards the boy.

"Freeze to death: Akai Kousetsu!" The energy wave hit solid ice, but nothing else.

Nickel appeared in front of Ichigo, now wielding a double-edged sword with a chain coming out from the bottom of the hilt. At the end of the chain was half snowflake blade. "You know, I never intended on using my shikai. But now that you've used your shikai's ability…Well, you get the picture. Nokogiri." A pair of snowflake patterned ice formed between the two, then they started to spin like a saw blade.

The two saw blade snowflakes went after Ichigo from the sides. The carrot top used shunpo to again dodge. But Nickel was right there and clashed with him. The chain close to the taller boy's neck, Nickel's sword was in his left hand instead of his right, which was holding onto the chain. Nickel tugged on the chain.

Ichigo followed the chain's other end to see the blade portion closing in. He ducked in time to avoid getting his head chopped off, but not a couple of centimeters off his hair. Nickel then swung the chain upward, making the blade on the other end do the same thing.

Once again Ichigo blocked it, but it did force him back. He sensed one of the saw blades coming at him from behind. The teen turned around to block the attack, which kept spinning on him. The second saw blade came from his left side to cut off his legs. He just retracted his legs towards his body, but got a sword going through his shoulder instead. Both saw blades shattered.

"Pathetic, Kurosaki. I would have thought you would do better than this. Granted you don't bankai active, and even with that other power you seem to be holding back…You don't fit your reputa…" Nickel ducked and jumped away from another blade.

Ichigo looked back to see his father. "Dad! What are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Saving your ass and my daughters lives!"

"I'd hate to interrupt, but those three were never in any danger. I bluffed. I'll never just hurt those far weaker than myself just to lure my targets out. Some of my cohorts on the other hand...Well, let's just say they would enjoy every scream."

"That doesn't matter. You still threatened my sisters and Orihime. And she isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh, I get it. You two are 'just friends.'" Nickel used air quotes on the just friends part, though it looked awkward with one hand holding onto his sword. "Either way, I'm done here. One captain class, yes, but two coming at me? Hell no. I may be strong, but not that strong. Besides, my two subordinates are done with their mission."

Nickel's sword went back to normal and he put it away. He got his haori, emptied out his pockets of Orihime's hairpins and thing she used to attack, then shunpoed off.

* * *

Most of this will be from Hell's point of view. But yeah, comments, thoughts, constructive criticism are all appreciated. That bakudo 10 made them invisible to normal people, that was the whole phasing business was.

I more or less got this chapter and the previous one done in one day. Don't be expecting another update till next weekend or the one after that. I know this is a little early, but what seems to be your favorite part of the story so far?


	3. Chapter 3 Return, Report, Intruders

And once again, thanks for the responses! These chapters are actually long for me, most of the ones I typically do is around 1,500 words, the first one was around 2,500 and the second was around 2,300 words. I'll try to keep the rest of the chapters around 2,500 words, as this one will be a little short but I was able to get up a bit sooner.

More captains and lieutenants will be revealed in this chapter.

"talk" _Thought_

* * *

Nickel got a pretty good distance away from the two Kurosakis. _Glad they don't see me as a large enough threat to pursue me._ The boy stopped and raised his hand. Immediately, the four pillars and green barrier disappeared. Four, DVD sized shuriken like disks lined up vertically above his hand, then clicked together into one. Nickel then put it in a pocket on the inside of his shihakusho.

_And chalk another successful, semi-practical invention by Captain Knightmarye. Where in the world does he come up with these things?_

Before he can think of anything else, Captain Shard felt a large burst of spiritual pressure, only meaning one thing…

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Nickel looked behind him to see a black crescent of energy heading towards him.

_Shit!_

Nickel used shunpo to get out of the way, and drew his sword immediately into shikai. One of the Kurosakis were already in front of him, swinging down. Nickel blocked it, if only barely by surging his spiritual pressure as to not get overpowered. This Kurosaki was the one that interfered.

The boy shifted the blade to farther to his left, forcing the man's blade to follow. Nickel used his left hand to grab the chain and swing it left in an attempt to use the blade to cut off the man's head.

No such luck as he jumped back. But the carrot top was right behind the blue haired boy. The Hell's captain turned in time to block the attack. He then used the chain's snowflake blade to once again lash out.

Ichigo jumped back.

"Ryuumon Kousetsu!" A red ice dragon charged Ichigo, who took the hit and was now travelling away from him. "What the hell are you two doing? I said I was done with our friendly little spar! If I was meaning to enact an act of war, I would have killed him instead of stabbing him in the shoulder!"

"When was that enacted?" The black haired man asked.

"Ten years ago, you dunce!"

Isshin stared blankly at the Hell's Guardian captain.

"What he says is correct, Isshin."

Nickel looked behind him to see none other than Kisuke Urahara, along with Ichigo. "I've contacted Soul Society and they listed the latest amendments. A fight outside of a declaration of a friendly little spare is an act of war. Please excuse them as they weren't informed."

"I'll overlook it this one time. But if it happens again…I'll go all out."

"Okay Captain! We're done!" Yuki popped out of nowhere and hugged the captain. Samanosuke drudged up to them, roughed up and bleeding from the shoulder and a small cut on his leg. Yuki on the other hand was barely touched. It was obvious who took the brunt of the second class citizen's attack.

"Yuki."

"Yes, captain."

"Let go of me."

"Of course, captain." Yuki let go.

"Now, don't make judgments just because I'm four foot eleven and she is four foot three. Not all of my squad are midgets."

"Oi, what are you talking about!? I'm no midget!"

"Be quiet, Lieutenant Suzuki. Now if you don't mind, we'll be taking our leave." Nickel put away his sword. Almost on cue, a Hell's Gate appeared behind them and all three went through.

* * *

35 minutes later…

Lieutenant Zephaniah Niter and Lieutenant Shouta Suzuki stood in front of a Squad Four treatment room.

"Who did that, Lieutenant Zeph?"

"Stairs. For once that actually is what happened. That Haru brat had nothing to do with it. As far as the wound on his stomach and other such part, bad timing on the window replacement crew."

Both of them looked inside to see a nurse and Lieutenant Erica Carns bandaging up the Squad Three captain, Natsume Tomoharu, who was on the verge of crying. When they were done, the Squad Four lieutenant turned around to talk to them.

"The injuries are consistent with class and falling down a flight of stairs. Hope Captain Shard doesn't get too pissed." The green eyed red head pushed up her glasses.

"I'm sure he won't." Zeph left to join his captain, his coyote ears flinching a little.

"What's up with him?" Shouta asked.

"He's always like that. You don't get around much, do you?"

"Between keeping tabs on where my captain is, helping out Yuki, and dealing with Samanosuke, not really."

"Where is that pervert anyway?"

"On a mission with Yuki and Captain Shard."

"Speaking of whom, what happened to little Natsume?" Nickel appeared behind them.

"Fell down the stairs and through a window pane. Five witnesses are available and I can bring up a medical report for you."

"That won't be necessary."

"Nickel-nii-chan!" The spiky, black haired boy zoomed past everyone and hugged Nickel tightly.

"Are you all right Natsume?"

"Yep! How was your trip, nii-chan?"

"Slightly disappointing if a little hectic. I just came by to see how you're doing. Yuki is escorting Samanosuke to the acid chambers to start his punishment. Surprisingly, he didn't goof off or flirt." Nickel directed the last two sentences at Shouta.

"That's good. Do you still need to make your report for the Head Captain?" Shouta asked.

"Yes, I do actually. So Natsume, could you please let go?"

"Okay, I need to get started with the exercises anyway." Natsume let go and started to walk off.

"Captain, you forgot your haori and zanpakutou!" Lieutenant Niter yelled after him. "Jeez, he may be able to use bankai, master it, one hell of an administrator and knows how to run a squad, but he's still such a child." Zeph muttered the last part under his breath.

The remaining three went their separate ways.

* * *

The Head Captain of Hell looked over his domain in his office. He lazily reached out and grabbed the neck of someone not quite five feet tall. "Twenty-five years ago you couldn't do it, what makes you think you could do it now? I will admit you have improved, but you have a long ways to go."

"I told you then that every twenty-five years I'll try it."

Dean looked at the blue haired captain to see him grinning. "Wipe that grin off your face, you're still nowhere near my level. Come on, let's sit down and discuss what happened."

The two moved to the couches. Dean's lieutenant was nowhere in sight. "So, did anyone find out about the demons, Father?"

"One did."

"Cielo? He's the sharpest of us all."

"Yep."

"Did you tell him about your premonition about him?"

"Now how the hell did you know that?"

Nickel giggled. "Shouta was with me at the time, and you were within his distance limit on his telepathy. I felt your spiritual pressure fluctuate slightly, so I had him read your mind and describe everything to me. Though there were no records of an Azrael guy."

"That is history that only Head Captains know and pass on. You don't have the right to know my premonition at all. You may be my biological son, but you have no right to know about the subject matter of my premonitions or the people it pertains to."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that speech every time I've asked." Nickel laid down on the couch lazily. "Besides, it's not like I care, I was just curious. How'd he take the news?"

"That is of no consequence. How was it?"

"A little disappointing at first. With shikai alone I could have killed a Kurosaki, a carrot top named Ichigo. I don't think he was expecting Nokogiri to come back for another attack, though. But his bankai is a compression type, and if I wasn't already turning around in that direction, I'd probably lose an arm. He was still holding back some sort of power though. His father was powerful. Exactly how powerful, I couldn't guess, after all, it was two on one."

"That was about the extent of it eh? We'd still do good not to underestimate them."

"Say, dad, what is going to be Captain Saki's punishment?"

"A full day in your acid chambers with settings at their highest."

"Should I start the word?"

The Head Captain thought for a moment. "Wait till the day just before the next scheduled Captain's meeting. That is when I'll announce it."

"Should I at least tell Captain Akuma? He was originally from Soul Society and knows Kisuke Urahara and Youichi Shihoin personally. He should be able to provide some insight. I've been meaning to ask, where is Vlad?"

"You know he hates it when you call him that. Yeah, sure, but don't expect anything from him. I know you and Ashley recruited him, which I'm still not sure how you pulled it off, but he most likely just try to rile you up."

"Wow, there is a lot of things you don't know do you."

"Allow me to clarify. In my dealings with the man, I've found him…provocative…and downright eerie. I honestly don't know how to deal with the man."

"I'm sure you can deal with him better than with Howell. She's wild and way too comfortable with her body."

Dean laughed at this. "What's the matter, my son, can't handle seeing a naked woman? You're not even a century, it should disturb you to some extent."

Nickel's neck and face went tomato red. "Shut-up!"

* * *

Later that night…

Four figures clad in black followed a standard patrol led by a short as hell lieutenant. As the four intruders followed them around the corner, they were met with a surprise. The short, strawberry blonde lieutenant was already about to lob off one of the figure's head.

As the first one fell, the other three jumped back, two drawing swords.

The battle didn't last long, but the three remaining figures, though most likely be reduced down to two due to the number of times one of them stabbed themselves because of that lieutenant's zanpakutou ability, left Hell altogether without tripping their sensors.

* * *

This should get people thinking. Next chapter I'll try to make longer, but I didn't want to get into that stuff yet. I suppose my updates are going to be sporadic, but I'll try to get at least one in every week. And I know this chapter was short compared to the last two, this one ranging around 1800 words total.


	4. Chapter 4 The Building Storm

yeah, I got nothing. Oh yeah, and about the rivalry between squads 5, 7, and 10, that is only among the captains. Also, fanficssuck, CONTINUE ON YOUR STORY ABOUT YOUR OC IN THIS ONE, he will be making an appearance even though it is breif. Le'meiavah, I'm making Zeph shorter than what you want, he's still going to be tall, but that tall is ridiculous for that sized captain, besides, there's already like three people that height.

*See below the chapter for details

Enjoy!

"Talk" _Thought_

* * *

Captain Kato "Howie" Howell, the Squad Two captain whose haori sports bio hazard symbols on it, sat on a bench just outside a Squad Four treatment/emergency room the day after the attack. Inside it, she knows lie four dead members of her squad, and three more just barely hanging on, one of which is her lieutenant, Hamasaki Haru.

She saw a movement to her right. "I thought you hate my lieutenant."

"I do. But the punishment must fit the crime and go a little over. This was more than just a little over. Even I think he didn't deserve this." Nickel stood next to where Kato was sitting.

"I don't get you. You don't like me showing off my body, you hate my lieutenant and punish him every time he bullies Natsume in addition to me punishing him. Why visit him?"

"Who says I'm visiting him? I hear you've been here since six this morning. That proves you give a rat's ass about your squad and openly show it. I admire that, there isn't a lot of captains that do, or they disguise it. Besides, is it wrong for me to give you my condolences?"

Captain Howell looked shocked. "Why?"

"Just trying to be a nice guy. Natsume was way too busy to come himself, so asked me to give this." Nickel handed her a card, which was signed by the youngest captain. "Before you ask, he decided to be me and be a nice guy, not that he already isn't, but he's following my example."

Kato had to smile. "You two are strange. But thanks. I really appreciate this. But as it stands, Captain Arlong isn't even sure he'll make it, and he was serious too." That made the blue haired kid's mouth drop. "Yeah, I know. I can't help but feel I'm…"

"Shut it, there was nothing you could have done to stop this. It would just be a different squad. Besides he chopped off a guy's head. You've gotta give him credit for that. As far as him not making it, I don't think you give him enough credit."

"Why do you say that?"

"I may hate the brat, but let's face it, he is too stubborn and short-tempered to die. He'll probably live just to get the guy that did that to him back. Also, he wouldn't want to die in such a stupid and pathetic way." Nickel turned and started to leave, but stopped. "Don't tell any of the other captains I did this, I'll never hear the end of it." He then left, while Yuki came by and put down one of those boxes that suppose to keep food warm next to her. Yuki joined her captain after bowing.

Kato opened the box to find her favorite food. She smiled as she whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Lieutenant Shouta Suzuki and his third seat, Samanosuke Fuura, entered the restaurant and joined Lieutenant Erica Carns, who was in the process of scarfing* down small mountains of food. "You might want to eat a little slower. You know, so you can taste it."

"And so that you won't get fat." The six foot tall man got several empty plates smashed across his face.

"I won't get fat. My parasites inside my body will take care of that. Actually, they need to be fed too, so that is why I have such a huge appetite. After I reached my limit here, I'll visit my favorite ice cream parlor and then get back to work. My captain was actually serious…for once. Those three are in bad condition and was lucky I came across them when I did."

"Then why call both of us down here if you need to eat fast and help them?"

"Because I wanted two witnesses to what I'm about to tell you. And since you are always reprimanding him for his terrible pickup lines and sexual harassment and thus always together…see where I'm going here?"

"Oi! Those are great pickup lines and I haven't touched any girl inappropriately!"

Both lieutenants looked at Samanosuke, who then received a punch to the face and a medical dictionary of everything slammed on top of his head.

"As I was saying. While I was treating the five still live, one was split in half vertically and another was literally missing half his face and brain, I took a look at the assailant that Haru killed. It was obvious Haru killed him because not one of those with him would chop off someone's head. The guy had on a soul reaper uniform, but it wasn't ours. It was Soul Society's."

"That can't be right, they can't get into Hell."

"Or so we thought. Remember, we can get into Soul Society via a different portal than our Hell's Gate. We were able to recruit Captain Joutai. Oh, speak of the devil. Wait, is that Captain Shard with him?"

Both men looked over their shoulders to see a six foot four man with black hair with violet streaks, a hood, green eyes, though mostly hidden by his hair, ninja wrap on his left side of his face, and a black captain's haori with the Squad 10 Captain.

"What in the world could those two be talking about?" Samanosuke wondered.

"Captain Shard probably knows about it already, he is the Head Captain's favorite. Only the Head captain outside of Squad 4 knows. And now you two."

"Actually, rumors are already saying that. It won't be long though before war is declared and a captain's meeting is called, even though one is scheduled three days from now."

* * *

Captain Noct looked over the report given to all captains about Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki, provided by Nickel. His two most loyal followers, Tsubaki Tomoharu (no relation to Natsume) and Warren "Zephyr" Lance, were sparing.

_I don't like this. Another power that he held back after bankai? I want to know what it is._

"Zephyr, Tsubaki, enough training. Clear up your schedules tonight, we're going to Los Noches tonight."

"Really? Can I come too?"

Cielo looked up on top of a building to see Natsume. With him was his lieutenant, a six foot five second class citizen with long purple hair and yellow eyes.

"Why?"

Natsume flash stepped closer to Cielo. "Because I want to."

"No."

Natsume's grey eyes watered up and he started to play with a long lock of black hair coming down his front on his right side. His lieutenant joined his captain.

"He could use the experience. Besides, you might need some help with any arrancar left. Not that you and your subordinates can't handle yourselves, but having another captain and lieutenant could be useful." Lieutenant Niter reasoned with the Squad 7 Captain.

Cielo thought for a moment. "Very well."

"Yay!" Natsume cheered.

* * *

The two captains, two lieutenants, and one third seat turned the corner to get to the Hell's Gate they agreed upon meeting at. Standing in their way was the Head Captain himself along with Captain Knightmarye.

"All of you are to be back by dawn. Be careful. Captain Knightmarye here has already put in the coordinates. You should arrive at the door of Los Noches."

"How did you know."

"That is of no consequence Captain Noct." The Head Captain disappeared.

* * *

The five of them exited the Gate. Sure enough, they were in front of the palace's doors. "Let's make this quick. The sooner we do this the better."

"Snarl: Kumori Jakkaru!" Zephaniah Niter was first to call shikai to bust the door. The guard turned into a small white cloth with a chain coming out of it, wrapping around his arm with a sickle sticking out at the elbow, the sickle connect to the chain. The blade itself turned into a short lightsaber that is black lined with red.

"Cut a path: Tonbogiri!" Warren was second. A spear with a guard and no blade appeared.

"Sendo Hebi." Tsubaki's sword was always in shikai, but she always warned it when it was going to be used. The sword is a double-edged blade with snake scales on the flat sides. At the bottom of the golden brown, snake skin like hilt is a cobra head that talks.

The three chopped the door down silently, thanks to Warren's other power, though now he was exhausted because he expanded it to multiple people. Warren's and Zeph's swords returned to their original forms and all three put their swords up.

All of them walked in, though Warren a little slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hell…

The Head Captain called a meeting with a few certain captains to make sure they knew their part in the upcoming first battle for Karakura Town.

In the room was:

Captain Mai Tapang of Squad 9, a man just as tall as Ichigo wearing a dark blue uniform instead of a red one, black tinted glasses and his haori was shaped more like a vest.

Captain Sayang Pesona of Squad 8, a woman nearly five and half feet tall with knee length raven hair and haori. She also wears purple glasses.

Captain Ashley Alburn of Squad 11, a woman who's chest match's Orihime's and is five foot ten.

Captain Shiyoko Barayokoshima of Squad 13, a woman that is five foot eight with bright red eyes.

"You four and your lieutenants are spearheading the assault on Karakura Town. Yes, we are going to war. In two days, it will begin. I've had a premonition, about the battle. More specifically, what will go wrong. This will probably happen once, as this is the first time in all my years that I've ever gotten a premonition of what will go wrong, so listen up. Here is what will happen…"

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abari was escorting a very drunk Rangiku Matsumoto to her room. Unbeknownst to them, they were being stalked.

Four figures were waiting for a captain to get farther away before they made their assault.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, Los Noches…

Grimmjow, an adult Nel, her two hollow fraccion, now dramatically stronger, Gantenbainne Mosqueda*, Loly*, and Menoly* went into the meeting room to discuss the intruders, since they were now in charge of Los Noches.

After thirty minutes of discussion, they left and started to make arrangements.

* * *

sorry for another short chapter, but as you can see from the way I've set things up, good things are to come and I didn't want to get to them yet. Here is why. Finals officially start next Friday, but I also have a test on Wednesday and a presentation on Thursday. Why am I telling you this? No more updates till after finals the week after next, possibly longer because I get all four of my wisdom teeth taken out surgically the day after finals end, which means I'll be on drugs and recovering, which would be interesting considering i've never been on drugs before.

*Scarfing is a term me and my family use that means they eat really fast. an equivalent saying would be "wolfing it down."

*This guy is that afro arrancar Chad fought that survived.

*this chick is unconfirmed, as is grimmjow, but she wanted to kill Orihime and do terrible stuff to her.

*also unconfirmed and was with loly. Most recent bleach episode has both of them.


	5. Chapter 5 Expedition Results, Invasion

I redid part of the chapter, more specifically the ordeal with grimmjow and nel, though I still think the fight with nel and cielo was rushed, hopefully it's still better, I have allowed anon reviews if you want to review again.

I will refer to the arrancar with a long ass name as afro guy. Be warned as more harsh language will be used.

Enjoy!

"Talk" _Thought_

* * *

The five went through corridor after corridor. The place was a freaking maze, and at least one was getting frustrated, one grumpy, one annoyed, and one cheery, but that one was always cheery, and one neutral.

After what seemed like a day, the five managed to reach a room with four corridors, obviously wanting them to split up.

"Well now, how should we do this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Simple. You and Warren go down the far right, I go through the left middle, and Captain Tomoharu and Lieutenant Niter goes down the right middle." Cielo answered.

"Nope. Zephy can go by himself, I'll go with you!" The childish captain pouted. The maze had already made him grumpy, and his lieutenant was frustrated as well.

"Whatever. Just stay close to me. Captain Shard will have my head if anything happens to you."

They split up into three groups: Tsubaki and Warren, Zephaniah Niter, and Cielo and Natsume.

_

* * *

_

It's been a day since those five left. But then again, there still are arrancar in there, three of which former Espada. Plus the place is a maze. I guess age is catching up to me. I really hope not, I'll never hear the end of it from Nickel…

Dean caught a sword with his bare hand, no blood being drawn. "You are still centuries too early to even draw blood, Captain Shard." The Head Captain's lieutenant, Vladimir Petrenko, was sitting at his desk originally working on paperwork. "Leave us, Vladimir." The giant man of seven feet tall left the room. Dean tossed the boy away.

"Why the hell did you allow him to go to Hueco Mundo with that bastard?!" Nickel spitefully spoke his mind, his sword still drawn.

"Because he needed the experience. Besides, he volunteered himself to be with Cielo. There was really nothing you could have done, especially with your role tomorrow."

"That is still no excuse! You should've told me!" Nickel charged once again.

The Head Captain lazily back handed the boy. Or so he thought. Only the haori flew away from his hand. Dean stepped on the blade swinging at his legs. In one quick and fluent motion, he caught his son's fist and restrained him like a police officer.

"Calm down! And you are still confused why you always get into trouble and not Cielo?! You always throw the first punch! You're too hot headed when it comes to Natsume! Be calm and focused in the upcoming battle. Cielo knows if anything were to happen to Natsume, you'll have his head."

* * *

Zephaniah Niter entered an empty room after four hours of travel. The room only seemed empty. Zephaniah ducked to avoid a punch to the face, and aimed for the stomach of his assailant with his own punch.

The guy jumped back. The man had a large, orange afro, thick sideburns, a goatee, and a hollow mask fragment representing sunglasses with a star in the center on the forehead. He was also a muscular man an inch shorter than Zeph was. On his hands were also two pronged punching daggers. "Welcome intruder."

"A sucky welcome. You didn't even land a hit on me. But I'm glad you're here, I can relieve some frustration on you." Zeph cracked his knuckles and bared his coyote fangs as his ears instinctively rested back.

The two charged each other. Both of them were matching punch per punch, neither one gaining an advantage. After what seemed like minutes, Zeph caught both punches, surprising his adversary. Zeph then front-flipped for an ax kick.

The kick pounded the guy into the ground. Right after the lieutenant landed, he went in for the kill with a left handed punch. All Zeph hit was marble.

"Tsk. Damn high speed movement techniques. This one is different than shunpo, explain yourself." Niter turned to his left to find his prey.

"It's called sonido. I'm impressed, you used purely your strength to match me. I'm Gantenbainne Mosqueda, formerly arrancar number 107."

"Nice to meetcha'. But I don't have time to mess with you." Zeph charged the afro guy and punched with his left hand. The guy matched him, but instead of a fist, the second class citizen caught it and drew his sword.

Afro guy ducked and jumped back as Zeph loosened his grip for a moment. Slowly, half of the afro plopped onto the ground. The formerly afro guy stared in disbelief, and thought about how stupid he looked.

"You'll pay for that!"

"We'll see." Niter readied himself with his sword in his right hand, a fist for the left. His zanpakutou blade was gray with silver stripes on it, as well as black tribal like markings on the flat sides.

The two charged each other. Once again, they couldn't one up each other for the longest time, dodging a sword, matching punches, dodging kicks. That is, until Zeph's speed and reflex time tripled briefly, allowing for a deep vertical gash on the formerly afro guy's right side and a swift punch to the face, this time backed by spirit energy. The guy went through twelve walls, five statues, six pillars, and a couple of other things.

By the time Lieutenant Niter got to him, an outburst of energy was felt. "Snarl: Kumori Jakkaru!" The guard turns into a small white cloth with a chain coming out of it, wrapping around the arm with a sickle sticking out at the elbow, the sickle connect to the chain. The blade itself turned into a short lightsaber that is black lined with red.

"So that is your shikai? I thought it was already in shikai."

"Sealed forms vary as much as shikai do. I can already feel my blade getting stronger, what's the matter, afraid?" Zeph smirked and taunted.

The smoke and dust cleared to show the man. His arms grew longer with dome-like armor plates on them, with the fists resembling dragon heads. Similar plates also extended down his back and form a tail. The man shot out various orange energy bolts at the second class citizen.

Again, Zeph's speed and reflex time tripled for five second intervals, allowing him to dodge the attacks easily, even getting close enough to cut off the tail. This went on for a good half hour.

Out of frustration, the arrancar threw at Zeph his most powerful attack, which took on the shape of a dragon. The Hell's warrior charged directly into the attack. He split the dragon in half vertically, enacted another burst of speed, and cut off an arm and both legs.

The arrancar fell to the ground. Lieutenant Niter stood over him, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Mercy."

"You're talking to the wrong kind of soul reaper dude. I'm from Hell, I don't do mercy. You are as good as dead. Any last words?"

"That shikai…and speed…? What…How…?"

"My shikai feeds off of fear. With time, it gains strength, allowing me to cut through plenty of things I couldn't before and my attacks gain in strength. Some of Hell's warriors have special abilities beyond their zanpakutou. Mine is called Adrenaline Rush. Be honored to have been killed by Lieutenant Zephaniah Niter of Squad 3, one of the strongest of all the lieutenants of Hell!" Zephaniah chopped the guy's head horizontally at the eyes.

* * *

"Seeeee, told you Zephy can handle himself!" Natsume bragged.

"I had no doubts. I only questioned why you were so fond of him."

"He may be harsh at times, but I get along perfectly fine with him. What about you? What I mean is that I want to know more about you, Noct-sensei."

This caught the Captain of Squad 7 off guard. Sure, for the past hour or more, Natsume has been telling him about himself, but no one has shown any great interest toward Cielo, that is beyond his squad, but even then…

"What about me?"

"Well, what is your past? Why were you sent to Hell?" The boy looked at Cielo eagerly, but noticed his flinch.

"My past is very touchy to me. I'd rather not say anything about it."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Natsume looked down, ashamed. He also sounded both disappointed and guilty for asking the questions.

Cielo put his hand on the child's head. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

Natsume brightened up quite a bit and started asking away.

* * *

Tsubaki was running like hell to her partner, Warren. Tsubaki wore the traditional red shihakusho with a snake-skin jacket. Her partner wore an orange vest with a blue, long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows, dark blue shorts with a belt, two pouches that held a variety of bombs, blue and black shoes, brown knuckle gloves and a light blue scarf.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" Tsubaki screamed as spears and pendulums came at her at all directions. Warren was laughing his ass off because, unlike her, he was a shunpo expert and didn't have to go through all of that.

By the time she got to him, she panting and exhausted. "Told you you should've been practicing shunpo!" Warren continued his laughing spree.

"F*ck you."

"You first."

"Shut the f*ck up, f*cktard. Let's go." Tsubaki grabbed her partner and pulled him with her away from the thirtieth trap they've found.

That has been all they've found; traps. They started to get sick of it, but some of them did provide some entertainment for Warren, as between the two of them, Tsubaki was stronger, but he was faster.

* * *

Loly and Menoly has been waiting in a room for over five hours. They've already felt Gantenbainne's spiritual pressure disappear, but someone should have already come to them. Loly was pissed, but they waited anyway and felt sorry for the duo that chose Grimmjow's and Nel's corridor.

* * *

After nearly 22 hours of walking and avoiding traps, Cielo and Natsume exited the corridor to find four people, two hollows and two arrancar. One of the arrancar had spiked blue hair with his mask fragment on his right side. The other arrancar had a partial helmet that was her mask fragment, was a woman with unusually large chest assets, and had green hair.

The two arrancar noticed the haoris. "What do we have here? Soul Society changed uniforms and replaced captains? It's about time." The blue haired arrancar smirked, obviously looking forward for a fight.

"On the contrary, we are not from Soul Society, we are from Hell. The only reason we're here is find information about Ichigo Kurosaki. Perhaps you can enlighten us. After all, you already lost one arrancar, there is no need to lose more."

"Sorry, but if anyone is going to kill Ichigo, it's going to be me. Nel, which one do you want?"

The child captain disappeared, much to Cielo's surprise and everyone else's. Grimmjow barely ducked in time to avoid decapitation and started to draw his sword. About drawn half way, Natsume's sword clashed with Grimmjow's. Both of them jumped back.

"Jeez Natsume, you're usually so shy and unsure of yourself. What happened?"

"I miss Nickel-nii-chan, so I want to get this done and over with. Okay Noct-sensei?" Natsume disappeared once again. Grimmjow obliged.

Nel joined Cielo. "Is he not usually like this?"

"Oh good, you're going to be civilized and not just attack like your friend was planning to. No he isn't. But it seems he's motivated to kill just to see Captain Shard."

"Are they relatives?"

"No. Captain Shard, before he was captain, saved Natsume. The two became brothers then, though not biological."

"Why do you want information on Ichigo?" Nel rested her hand on her sword.

Captain Noct noticed this and did the same. "We'll be going to war with Soul Society soon. Some battles may take place in Karakura Town, where he resides. According to the one that tested him, he seemed to have held back some kind of power. Care to elaborate?"

"No. Go to the fifth tower and break through the roof. His spiritual pressure still marks that area because of his fight with Espada 4. But only if you get through me."

The two drew swords and clashed. Cielo's is a silver falchion, Nel's a normal katana. They were an even match. They jumped back as Nel's two hollows joined her and Zeph joined Cielo. "I'll take the two hollows." Zeph proclaimed.

"Try not to kill them."

Zeph and the two hollows went elsewhere to fight.

As the two stood there, they were watching Natsume and Grimmjow. The two stopped fighting for a moment, and Grimmjow looked pissed, especially when he looked himself over. He had cuts all over his body.

"What are trying to do? Mock me?" The blue haired arrancar shouted furiously.

"Nope. Just defending myself. Star bright, star shine and twinkle: Shuensha!" The blade transformed into four small, yellow stars with a black metal string connecting each one for three feet, and then combining into one metal string connected to the five pointed star guard.

Grimmjow started to laugh. "Is…is that your shikai? That is the most worthless, weakest looking shikai I've ever…" The arrancar ducked to avoid the four star blades. He then jumped to avoid another swing.

It didn't take long for the child to catch up, flip over him, and tug on the metal string. The four stars started their destruction in the worst place possible for a man, the groin. The stars went up the body, over the right shoulder, and down the back. Grimmjow fell to the floor, and groaning.

"Looks like he's done. What about…"

"I'm not done." Grimmjow slowly stood up. "You little shit, you're done for. Grind: Pantera!" Grimmjow transformed into his true form. He then charged at Natsume.

"Shouheki!" A five pointed, yellow star shaped barrier formed in front of the child as Grimmjow slammed into him and through a wall. They continued their fight outside.

* * *

Natsume was thrown towards a pillar. He landed on his feet and propelled himself towards the monster cat. At point blank range, just before getting punched, he striked. "Baisuu!" Hundreds of thousands of small, star shaped blades lashed out like a tidal wave.

In response, five darts penetrated the mass of blades. The child did a cartwheel, barely dodging the darts, but they still scratched him, leaving a small cut on each leg, arm, and on his right cheek. But Grimmjow got in his face, and punched Natsume in the face. The kid went flying, eventually landing in the sand with a huge dust ball. Grimmjow, now with just as many cuts on him as before, walked calmly towards the boy to inspect his work.

"Ryuusei Arashi!" A huge meteor of spirit energy was hurled at the arrancar.

Grimmjow weathered through the explosion, now with more wounds, but saw four more coming straight at him. He didn't make the same mistake, he dodged all of them. "Is that all you got, brat!"

Without warning 16 cartoonish, five pointed, yellow, and huge stars materialized on both sides of him, eight on each side.

"Bankai: Kozumikku Shuensha!" The stars burst into millions of the Baisuu attack.

Before they enclosed on Grimmjow, he used sonido to get to his target. He grabbed the boy's neck, lifted him up, and started to choke him. "I'm going to enjoy this." Grimmjow grinned.

That grin disappeared as a blue, jagged, five pointed, star outline the size of a normal person crashed through the arm he was using to choke the kid, effectively cutting it off. The blue haired arrancar looked up to see 99 more, and they were coming down on around him. Soon, Grimmjow was in a cage of 99 of those stars, and to make things worse, those millions of small yellow stars surrounded him, sealing him completely.

For good measure, Natsume, after recovering from being choked, used his star mace thing to bundle up the entire thing. He even used all 200 yards of it. Then he just stood there, waiting for Noct to arrive. He still felt a ton of commotion inside his star ball. But nothing actually came through.

* * *

Nel went with an overhead strike. Cielo blocked and pushed her back again. This time he followed through with a right to left attack. Nel used sonido to avoid it, but got a kick to the face instead.

"Hydra." Cielo's falchion transformed into a Henry rifle, held only in one hand, and a silver shot started to charge as Nel flew back. Nel landed on her feet as the charged shot fired at her.

_That shot is similar to a cero, I wonder…_

Nel opened her mouth and absorbed the energy blast. One of Cielo's eyebrows rose up. The green haired arrancar closed her mouth, arched back, and fired the blast right back, but it was stronger and was a purple color.

Cielo used shunpo to dodged it, and then charged her, firing the rifle semi-auto. Nel was blocking the shots with her sword, though they hitting the same spots, it effectively kept her from moving.

When he was about thirty feet away, his rifle changed. "Sirius." The rifle was now a broad sword with blades sticking out of the edges five inches, with the last inch curving down at a 45 degree angle. Cielo did an overhead strike.

Nel blocked it easily, but Cielo made good use of those chainsaw like blades. He shifted up, forcing the katana to do the same, then violently pulled down, flinging the katana out of her hands. In a swift, fluent motion, he angled the blade. "Ankaa." The blade changed to a scythe with a spear tip on the opposite end of the scythe blade.

Cielo held the blade in a fashion that would cut her at a 45 degree angle from the stomach.

"Please understand, the reason why we require information about that other power is so that we can restrain him, as our war is with Soul Society, not him. But as a friend of Soul Society and a good friend in general, he will move against us to protect those precious to him when we're not even aiming for them. We don't want to use a too low leveled spell to bind him or he would break free, yet we don't want to go overboard it will exhaust us."

Nel looked into the man's eyes as he talked. She didn't see anything that would indicate he was lying. "How could I be sure of that? How could I trust someone who could end my life right here and now?"

"I'd hate to admit it, but Captain Noct is one of the most trustworthy captains of them all." Zeph came back, with the skinny hollow over his shoulder, knocked out. Warren and Tsubaki carried the other one, also knocked out. The three of them were a little roughed up, but only because they were holding back and trying to kill the hollows.

"Very well. But if I find that you lied, you'll be facing against arrancar as well as Soul Society. Let's see if Grimmjow and your friend are done yet."

* * *

When the five of them got to Natsume and Grimmjow, they couldn't help but be in awe. The child used his bankai as a cage and reinforced it with his zanpakutou.

"Is he still moving?" Nel asked first.

"Not for ten minutes."

"Grimmjow, you there?"

"Nope. It's Aizen." A muffled, sarcastic voice was heard.

"Are you still at full force?" Nel was doing all of the questions.

"Of course not. I'm missing my right arm this time and I'm cut up from head to toe. I have reverted to my original state, but unless they're not going to kill Ichigo I'm still going to fight."

"They're not going to. If they attempt, they'll have us fighting them in addition to Soul Society."

"All right. NOW LET ME OUT!!"

Natsume's bankai disappeared, and sword went to normal.

* * *

The group reached the fifth pillar. "Tsubaki, you're with me. Everyone else, stay here."

Cielo busted through the roof with Tsubaki behind him. He could sense an abnormally powerful presence immediately. Most of it was hollow, but there were traces of soul reaper.

Almost immediately, Tsubaki fell to her knees. Like the Head Captain, she also have premonitions. But unlike the Head Captain, she was still inexperienced with it, and thus reacts a bit more drastically.

When she was done, Tsubaki was sweating excessively, even more so than normal. She looked at her captain, fear evident in her eyes. "We need to leave! Now!"

"Why? What did you see?"

"If we don't tell the Head Captain, Captain Shard will die at a vasso lorde's hands! And it resembled that Ichigo guy!"

* * *

In Karakura town…

Four Hell's Gates opened up to reveal four captains and four lieutenants.

The first gate showed Captain Ashley Alburn of Squad 11. She wore the standard uniform and had one eye orange and the other green and long brown hair. Her lieutenant was a man that stood at six feet tall. He had chin length brown hair and grey eyes. His uniform was ripped at the elbows.

The second gate showed Captain Sayang Persona of Squad 8. Her hair was put up into four ponytails, two right and two left. She also had brown eyes and wore two different gloves on her hands. The left glove was gray and elbow sized long while her right was a black fingerless glove. She also wore four inch white high heels. Her lieutenant is five foot seven carrot top with a similar hair style as Ichigo. His right eye is yellow-green while his left was a silvery color due to having no sight in it. He also had a variety of scars all over him.

Mai Tapang, captain of Squad 9, went out of the third gate. He had shoulder length hair, half of it dark blue and the other half dark red. He was also a lanky man. His lieutenant was an inch shorter and had on a black trench coat, brown pants, and a sleeveless white T-shirt. His zanpakutou was on his back. He had short brown hair and green eyes.

Out of the last gate revealed Captain Shiyoko Barayokoshima. Her lieutenant was also a woman, though only stood four foot ten. She also had dark purple hair with blonde and silver streaks in it. Her eyes were midnight blue and her uniform was sleeveless.

They immediately let themselves known. It didn't take long for a few soul reapers to head towards them. In fact, one was a tall man with spiked up hair with bells on the tips and an eye patch over his right eye, charging straight at them.

"I'll take him." Ashley drew her sword and charged the man.

Soon after, everyone had an opponent. Included was three total Soul Society captains and Ichigo and his friends except Orihime.

Unbeknownst to Soul Society, another four captains and lieutenants, as well as a third seat, were hiding and waiting. One the captains of Soul Society knew, and so did Yoruichi and Kisuke, personally.

* * *

dun-dun-dun-dun. Yeah, lots of stuff to look forward to. If I did all those fights at once, it will take weeks. So, how many fights per chapter do you want this section? Please answer the question in your review along with any thoughts/comments/constructive criticism.

A thing with Natsume, besides Nickel and Ashley, he'll refer to the other captains as sensei, as all of them are so much older and more powerful than he is.

Reason why I didn't kill off Grimmjow, I would get hate mail. I didn't want to kill off Nel.

Is it just me, or is Kisuke way more powerful than anyone else in the Bleach universe? Besides Aizen of course.


	6. Chapter 6 Squad 11 vs Squad 11

Thanks for the constructive criticism! Honestly, it is appreciated, and I will apply it to later chapters! I also redid parts of the last chapter, especially the ordeals with grimmjow and nel. Sometimes when I write something, it seems good at the time, but some constructive criticism will point out the flaws, a boot in the ass if you will, and then I will gladly redo those parts. And finals are done!

I really wasn't sure how to end the first fight, so I decided on this. Is it okay? Please say any disappointment of it or something and give suggestions to make it better if you don't like it.

Enjoy

"Talk" _Thought_

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki and Ashley Alburn were raving lunatics. That is, they were knocking down buildings by slicing through them, and any poor soul in their way, throwing each other through them, or just running straight through them, and they were enjoying every second of their fight.

So far, both only had minor injuries. Kenpachi did an overhead strike. Ashley spun to her right and dealt another shallow cut on the man's chest as he stabbed at her. The female captain caught the blade and mimicked her adversary. Kenpachi also caught her blade, then both decided to headbutt each other.

The duo jumped back. Kenpachi laughed. "This is the most fun I've had since that six armed Espada! What is your name Missy?"

The mismatched eyed woman smiled back. "I couldn't agree more. The only sparring partner I've had as of late has been my lieutenant. While he isn't bad, I needed a bit more of a challenge. I am Ashley Alburn, Captain of Squad 11 of Hell! And what is yours my dear tall, insane individual?"

"Who said I ever had any of that? Kenpachi Zaraki also of Squad 11!"

Both charged once again, Kenpachi with a right to left swing and Ashley the exact opposite. The clash caused another crater inside a building. Both of them punched each other in the face, knocking each other out of the building. Again they charged, Kenpachi an upward swing, Ashley an overhead strike. Their spiritual pressures toppled the building as they were still evenly matched, all the captains and lieutenants of Soul Society have long since released their limiters, though Kisuke and his crew was trying to switch the two Karakura Towns.

Ashley kicked the man in the chest to push him away and stabbed forward. She made a deep wound in Kenpachi's chest, but he gave her a large gash just as severe on her left shoulder. They separated only briefly as sparks flew. Ashley jumped to her left and went to stab her equivalent in the head, only to cut and knock off the eye patch. Kenpachi grinned and swung down with his full force.

Ashley was knocked away to the other side of town. After she stopped moving, she was in a defensive position with a small, vertical cut across her right eye. "So that is your full power. Incredible! I should not be holding back either! Emit third degree burns on both sides of the spectrum: Kurenai Subeta!" Her single katana split into a pair of double edged swords, one completely red-orange, the other ice blue. The red-orange sword had a fiery tip, where the other had a jagged, ice like structure for the tip.

"So that is your shikai? Why not go right into bankai while you're at it, that way, it'll be more fun for me."

"Sorry, but I have yet to achieve bankai. Because I am still a captain, that just shows how good I am. We are still evenly matched. My spiritual pressure isn't as high as yours, but it is close. And I still have my shikai ability, despite my distaste with it, it is better than nothing."

Kenpachi charged forward with a left to right attack. Ashley blocked it with the red-orange sword, and struck with the other, creating a gash on the man's right side. She got a kick to the ribs, sending her up into the air. The spiky haired man followed suit with a downward strike. This time, the female captain blocked with the other sword and struck with the red-orange twice, creating an X shape cut on the man's abdomen.

Before she could do any more damage, Ashley's right arm was caught, and thrown into a small hill. She charged through the dust straight at her opponent, ready to strike with the blue sword. A pattern soon developed between the two, the Hell's Captain initiate the first blow with a block and strike, Kenpachi counters, pattern continues.

However, Ashley was always getting two to three successful cuts on the man. She charged him as he did another overhead blow, but the girl did a slow shunpo that was enough to dodge his attack, and give two large gashes on both his sides and two smaller gashes at his the base of his neck.

The two turned to face each other, Kenpachi put his hand on his neck wound. "My, my, I never would have thought you would be good enough to put my life in danger like this."

"I thought you weren't afraid of death? What happened?"

"Who said I was? I honestly think no one wants to die, but some don't fear it. It's been since that six armed Espada since I used it: Kendo."

"You've got be joking. The only difference using kendo would be you…using…both arms." Ashley's eyes widened as she caught on to the man's intent.

Kenpachi grinned maniacally. "I guess you know what that means." The insane captain grabbed his sword with his other arm and went into a kendo stance.

Ashley rose her spiritual pressure to its fullest, and manipulated her energy into an orb like shield and sending any excess power into her swords, causing one to erupt in flames and the other to freeze the air. "I never would have thought I would have to do this. I was never fond of manipulating my power like this, but Captain Shard showed me how useful it is. Let's end this in one more strike!"

"Agreed."

Both of them charged each other. The resulting explosion destroyed the fake hill, as Kisuke got the system running and switched the two Karakura towns, and just in time as another enormous, hollow like spiritual pressure exploded.

The end result showed Ashley, cuts and gashes everywhere on her, but the largest by far was the one gash almost taking off her entire left side, which was held together by orange and blue spirit energy bands, preventing mass bleeding. She sat down and leaned on the wall of the crater, her swords returning back to one.

Kenpachi wasn't much better. He had two gashes that came close to splitting him in half. But that wasn't all. He looked like he'd been out in the sun for hours, completely sunburned and smoking. He did the same, right next to his adversary. His wounds bled more and bruises were rapidly appearing. "So, what is your shikai's ability? I've never been like this before after I used kendo."

"My red-orange sword cooks your organs and inflicts your body with more heat with every cut. My other sword sends in ice particles into your blood stream with every cut, which will then explode into small spiked balls of ice, giving you internal damage and blocking blood flow. I really don't like my shikai's ability because it is more like poison than anything, which I believe is cheap."

The man laughed a little. "We have a lot alike don't we? Let's live so we can fight again."

"Even if we don't make it, we're bound to meet again and to fight again. For now, let's watch what happens here."

Lieutenants Erica Carns and Isane Kotetsu showed up and started to heal them.

* * *

Yeah gave this fight its own chapter because it is suppose to last so much longer than the others, and no one interfered, so I know it's a little short. Tell me if it was good, bad, constructive criticism, if I totally need to redo this fight. I want both of them to survive if that helps. Next chapter I plan on having a pair of lieutenants fight, well, a quincy fighting a Hell's lieutenant and then a pair of lieutenants fighting.

Don't expect next update till maybe two weeks, got my wisdom teeth taken out yesterday, and will be recovering for at least four more days, I just wanted to get this chapter done and put up.

I was wondering where in hell Yoruichi (sp) was. Who would've thought she would do so much damage to Aizen though?


	7. Chapter 7 Marksmanship and Swordsmanship

Well the only complaint I've had was that the fight was short, but I honestly thought of it as a Nnoitra(sp) vs. Kenpachi length fight, easily half hour to 45 min. So a lot of time actually went by, but blow by blow gets redundant and a little boring at times unless one or both fighters have several abilities or methods of attack, which Kenpachi and Ashley don't have.

Also dialogue. I will admit I do have some problems on that, at least when it comes to loosening them up to non-standard English. I shall try harder on that front. But in my defense, technically speaking everything is translated into English! XD

So moving on, I do take requests for those that submitted OCs on who they want to fight at some point.

All these fights will seem short, but they will continue.

"Talk" _Thought_

* * *

Anita von Zelga and the other lieutenants just stood around as the captains quickly found each other and started their bouts. Ashley was the first to find her opponent, slamming right into the man as Soul Society's captains released their limiters. Mai was fighting a short woman with braids and the squad number on her haori was two. Captain Persona was fighting a noble everyone knew was Byakuya, compliments of what Akuma told them. Her own captain was taking on the Ichigo guy.

Anita was about to go hunting as she saw Lieutenant Akashi Osore clash with a lieutenant with a tattoo of 69 on his cheek and both left elsewhere. Before she could check out the others, a blue arrow almost hit her, an obvious warning shot. She drew her twin daggers looked to find her attacker. A boy with glasses and a bow made of spirit energy was on top of a roof in the abandoned neighborhood. He was also in a school uniform.

The short girl used shunpo to try to get close to him. The boy saw it coming and dodged, firing off another arrow as he jumped. Anita threw one of her knives, hitting the arrow and flinging the knife right back towards her. She grabbed it in a reverse grip and continued her advance.

The boy shot off a couple dozen arrows as she came within four feet of him, blasting her away. Anita had minor cuts and scratches from the arrows. The boy stood in a ready position to fire more arrows.

"So, you're a long range fighter huh? Name's Anita von Zelga, lieutenant of Squad 13. Weakling, what is your name?"

"Weakling? In case you haven't noticed, your injured and I'm unharmed. My name is Uryu Ishida, a Quincy."

"I see." Anita disappeared behind Uryu and tripped him from behind and stabbed upward with her right knife. Uryu dodged it by leaning back farther, but got a punch to the jaw, sending him flying into a two story house, thankfully, no one was in it.

The girl pursued him. The Quincy fired off multiple arrows before running through the door and out of the house. Anita dodged most of them and blocked the rest with her daggers. She sensed four arrows coming at her in all directions. She barely dodged them and met her opponent on the street. "You want to fight from afar, fine, I'll show you how weak you are! Shoot: Kenjuu!"

Anita's daggers transformed into a pair of pistols, one a huge .50 caliber Desert Eagle and the other a magnum revolver of the same caliber and size. Anita grinned as she pointed the Desert Eagle at the Quincy and fired four shots. Uryu dodged the first two shots and ran behind a lamppost, the other two shots going straight through it and almost hitting him.

The raven haired boy tried to retreat, but Anita was always right there, firing away her Desert Eagle. At one point, Uryu was running on a street, spun and fired an arrow more powerful than others. Anita switched to her revolver and fired an electrical bullet. Uryu's arrow went through the electrical shot, but not the ice one that followed. As the two shot hit each other, the ice bullet exploded into a spiked ball.

The center of the ice melted as a fire bullet went through. Uryu dodged to his right, only to have the car behind him explode upwards. Anita grabbed the burning car with one hand, while the other had the revolver hanging on her pinky finger, and tried to slam it on top of the boy. He jumped back only to have two more shots going through the car, one of spirit energy and the other a metal jacket.

The Quincy fired two arrows, one going through the metal jacket while bullet went through the arrow. Uryu dodged the bullet as it snapped several lampposts in half. The arrow missed its mark. "Five…four…" As Anita was counting down, she let loose with a barrage of bullets, fire shots coming out of the revolver and bullets of spirit energy out of the Desert Eagle, making the area look like a massive shoot-out/BBQ gone wrong took place. A couple shots even got him in the short time span, namely his legs and shoulders.

"One!" The girl zoomed away as a sword nearly chopped her head off. Every captain, for the exception of Captain Alburn, no one wanted to get in the middle of that fight, and lieutenants gathered as several people interfered and pursued them, only to have nine more of Hell's warriors come out and stop them.

* * *

Akashi blocked a sword from a punk that called himself Hisagi Shuhei. The six foot man shoved the other lieutenant back and then did an overhead strike. Hisagi blocked it, but the blow did make him sink a little on top of the roof. Akashi pulled his sword back towards him and stabbed underneath the other man's blade.

Hisagi jumped to his right and did a right to left swing. The Squad 11 lieutenant used the bottom of his hilt to knock it away, then stabbed forward with his left arm. The punk used shunpo to evade and attack from behind. Akashi switched his sword to his to block the attack. He then punched Hisagi in the jaw, making him stumble a bit. The Hell's warrior did an upper cut swing.

The other lieutenant saw it coming and moved far enough back so the cut was shallow. "Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan!" He threw a rod that soon split into several. At point blank range, Akashi couldn't avoid it, and was pinned to the side of a house. Hisagi came at him with a downward strike, ready to finish him off.

Akashi's spiritual pressure rose to its peak and struggled. He managed to shatter the rod pinning his right arm and blocked the incoming attack. After a brief standstill, the taller lieutenant shoved the other away as he broke the remaining rods. This time, Akashi went on the offensive, stabbing forward. Hisagi blocked it and deflected the blade. Akashi just redirected it towards the other man's head.

He narrowly missed, though did split the 69 tattoo in half. For the next five minutes, it was a straight up fight of swordsmanship skill, each time Akashi being the better, but Hisagi the faster when it came to movement speed, if only barely.

_It's almost time._ Akashi blocked another attack and pushed back with greater force then front flipped, his sword and Hisagi's clashing, then swung right to left to shove Hisagi away. The Hell's warrior started backing up to the rendezvous point. "Bring the darkness to their mind, bring the fear to their hearts: Kage Mao!" Akashi's sword transformed into a five foot long broad sword that was completely black.

Hisagi charged again for a right to left attack. Akashi swung in the opposite direction. The Squad 9 lieutenant hesitated, panicking at the sight. Just before Akashi's blade took off his head, a man with short white hair blocked it with his army knife. Akashi backtracked the blade and did another attack on another person, a girl with short green hair about ready to kick his face.

She hesitated and panicked enough that her kick shifted. Akashi was ready to chop her in two when the white haired man grabbed his arm and stopped his attack. The unknown man went to stab the Hell's lieutenant in the stomach when he noticed someone coming at him from below, ready to take off his arm.

All three of the adversaries backed off. The two new editions included a woman with an exposed midriff, though bandaged, and black hair with white highlights. Her eyes were also violet. Her neck was also bandaged up, as was parts of her arms, almost as if she was already in a fight. Her accomplice was a boy barely five feet tall with light blue hair, ready for combat.

* * *

Mizu Saki was sitting down on the ground, playing Blackjack with Nickel Shard while their lieutenants and lone third seat officer watched. Captains Akuma Astaroth Joutai and Kuro Knightmarye just stood, waiting for the expected unexpected guests to interfere. Their lieutenants stood by their respective captain's sides.

"Damn it, Shard! How the hell do you keep on beating me?" Mizu smashed her fist into the cement.

The blue haired boy scooped the varying shaped red ice shards and them to his already growing mini mountain range of chips. "I told you, you're easy to read. I know when you're bluffing or telling the truth. Why do you think you haven't won much the few times you have won, I split my losses and gained more." The boy laughed.

"Enjoy this, Shard. When you fall, I'll be there to laugh my ass off and clean up your mess."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

"We'll see about that. Anyway, the time is almost here."

After fifteen seconds passed, Nickel concentrated, forcing enormous spikes of red ice to erupt, cutting all pursuers except one off, but that one was stopped by Mizu.

* * *

Well, hopefully everyone knows who interferes. Short chapter I know, but I wanted to update a bit sooner. How were the fights?

Another question, should I do three fights next time? Please answer this one too.

On a side note, watch Iron Man 2, it is badass! I kept on forgetting to say that.


	8. Chapter 8 Fat, Kido, and Speed

Okay then, three fights it is, the remaining lieutenants and then finishing the chapter with a captain. These fights will also seem short, unfortunately. But like I said earlier, they will continue. For future reference, Hell uses a different set of Kido than Soul Society, still with Hado and Bakudo, but different spells. * equals more info after chapter.

Do I really need to put up the difference between dialogue and thought after 8 chapters?

* * *

Wayne Norland settled his eyes on a fat soul reaper whose sword's hilt was yellow, going bald, and a large purple collar. He came in with the woman that attacked his captain. _Let's see what that fatass can do._ The green eyed man used shunpo to get close to the fat man and kicked with his left foot.

The behemoth of a man put up his arms in time to block, but was knocked back several yards away. He drew his sword to hack off Wayne's head when he used shunpo to get close. Wayne already saw it coming and leaned left to avoid it completely*1.

He then delivered a kick to the fat man's side, sending him to his left a little ways. Wayne then punched the guy's stomach twice before slamming his knee into the guy's face. The Squad 9 lieutenant then repeatedly punched the guy's stomach and chest. After ten, fifteen seconds of that, he slammed his elbow on top of the guy's face, sending him downward. Wayne used shunpo to get to him and kicked his face into a rundown building. _Jesus, this guy has so much fat I'm not sure I'm doing anything!_

Wayne followed his prey. He walked into a bare room with only a partial concrete wall in the middle. "I know you're in here. My name is Wayne Norland, Lieutenant of Squad 9."

"Pathetic. You're Squad 9? I was hoping Squad 2! Be prepared to be defeated by Omaeda Marechiyo, Lieutenant of Squad 2!" A snotty voice answered as a wrecking ball with spikes flew through the wall at Wayne.

He leaned back, avoiding the spiked flail, thoroughly surprised at the speed of such a large flail. The Hell's warrior bore witness the chain disappearing. He straightened out and looked to his left to find Omaeda with the flail in his right hand already about to through it. Wayne dodged the flail, but before he could take advantage of the wide open Omaeda, the fatso redirected the flail at him. The Squad 9 lieutenant drew his sword to block, but it forced him out of the building. He then dived down.

Omaeda flung his spiked wrecking ball at the man below. Wayne dodged it and grabbed the chain and pulled the fat man towards him. "Know the true pain of Hell: Heru Koutetsu." His sword turned into two chunks of armor completely covering both arms with two six inch claws on each "fist". Wayne was ready to punch his target's face. _That barrier to protect this fatass should be up any second now._ Before the blow connected, a yellow barrier blocked his attack.

Wayne saw Alex Powell shunpo behind him, avoiding some sort of barrier attack. Both headed towards the rendezvous point with the Omaeda throwing his wrecking ball at them, being cursed by a bald man with a spear and kido attacks from a whaladon*2 of a man in a green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie and pink hair and mustache.

When nearing the rendezvous point, mountains of red ice erupted from below as Samanosuke and the Lieutenant of Squad 6 interfered.

* * *

Alex Powell, Lieutenant of Squad 8, looked on at horror as his opponent was doing some sort of ritual dance thing. The bald man called himself Ikkaku Madurame, third seat of Squad 11. The scarred man got sick of it. "Hado 31: Mari Kouen!" A ball of flames exited Alex's palm at Ikkaku, hitting him dead on.

"I know you're not dead, but please stop that ridiculous dance, baldy!" Ikkaku leapt out of the smoke and swung with his left hand. Alex drew his sword to block the downward strike, but didn't expect to get smacked by the sheath, knocking him back.

"My head is just shaved!" Ikkaku went into his normal fighting stance.

"Yeah, right, and I'm a three-headed monkey. You're bald. Face facts. Bakudo 35: Haoto!" Suddenly, a buzzing noise emanated from Alex, paralyzing Ikkaku. "Hado 45: Seishou Yari!" An orange spear materialized in his left hand and threw it the bald man.

Ikkaku struggled to break free of the kido spell, but managed to do it just before the spear impaled his head. He charged in, attacking with his sword first and then with his sheath. The lieutenant went on the defensive, blocking the sword swings with his own and knocking away the sheath attacks with his bare arm. This went on for thirty seconds until Alex unleashed his zanpakutou. "Spin your threads: Fushin Kumo!"

His sword transformed into a stereotypical spider web design blade. Ikkaku slammed his sword against his own, Alex grabbing the sheath as it came flying at him. "Kumo Bakudan." A pair of maroon energy spiders appeared on the flat sides of the blade and attached themselves to the six foot tall third seat and exploded.

Alex used shunpo to get above him and tossed his zanpakutou to the side, sending out wires with hooks to catch the blade. The sword hung on his arm. "Darkness dwells, wells up in all creatures. Hell's fury have no bounds, seek and destroy is the will of man. Annihilate, genocide, murder, let all these things be His will. Hado 72: Unokujou Yari!*3" Two yellow, orange, red, black, and purple flaming, spiraling spears formed at his hands and threw them.

Ikkaku was charging at him head on, and dodged the two spears. "You better pay more attention to those spears, Ikkaku Madurame!" Ikkaku looked down to see one catching up to him. He jumped back only to see the other one coming towards him from them front. It became a dodging game as both spiraling spears just kept coming.

"Amimono." A three hundred yard diameter, maroon, spider web design energy threads started to bare down from above Ikkaku, but below Alex.

Ikkaku landed on the ground and dodged both spears, effectively destroying the kido spell, and narrowly got out of the spider web's range as it cut apart the buildings and people below. "Extend: Hozukimaru!" His sword and sheath combined to form a naginata like spear. He spun around, disconnecting the segments and swinging.

Alex spun away from the blade, though it still cut him just above his ear. Ikkaku charged once again, right into a white spider web, and caught. "You should know, Amimono has two forms. The one you just escaped from, and this one."

"You coward! How dare you use kido in such a dishonorable fashion!"

Alex busted up laughing. "Hah! Honor? Who gives a shit about honor? Just as long as one lives, the other dies, what's it matter! Later." Alex used shunpo to avoid some sort of barrier attack, which also cut the bald man loose.

He, along with Wayne, headed towards the rendezvous point with three pursuers.

* * *

Mai grabbed Soi Fon's foot and flung her towards a tall building. She slammed into the building. She was about to get away when the taller man appeared and punched her. Soi Fon blocked the punch, but was still knocked through the outside wall. She stood up beside a desk as Mai Tapang appeared next to her and punched down.

All he hit was the desk, completely shattering it. Soi Fon managed to kick Mai in the face and punch him in the stomach, only knocking him back some. She drew her sword, ready to spill his guts. Mai drew his own sword and blocked it. His sword blade was more of a machete type blade.

Both were equally fast, but Soi Fon was more maneuverable, being only four foot eleven. For every one successful hit Mai got on her, Soi Fon got five. She decided to end this. "Sting my enemies to death: Suzumebachi." Her sword transformed into a gold and black gauntlet with an all gold "stinger" on her middle finger on her right hand.

"Let's go: Shinkansan." Mai's sword turned into chunks of armor covering his arms with three four foot long spikes on his shoulders. Soi Fon moved with all her speed. One of the spikes glowed and disappeared and Mai also moved.

They reappeared, long since being outside of the building, with Mai holding onto Soi Fon's right hand and his free hand holding on to her left. She looked surprised as Mai kicked her in the stomach and removed his glasses. Soi Fon sensed something behind her and used shunpo to evade and attack, reappearing only ten away from where she was.

The pair of shade/shadow people with weapons disappeared in an odd shape, but Mai caught every movement and put his shades back on. "Death in two steps eh? It seems you have to hit the same spot twice for it to work."

"What about you? When one of those spikes disappeared, you gained a burst of speed and summoned those two beings."

"Not quite accurate, missy. The spike gave me a boost in speed, though they have other uses, and some of Hell's soul reapers developed other powers separate from our zanpakutou. The rest you can figure out." The taller man actually grabbed one of the spikes and broke it, wielding it in a reverse, and used shunpo.

Soi Fon blocked the spike with the gauntlet. Her eyes grew as the spike glowed white and shot some sort of energy blast at point blank range. She barely dodged it, but he kicked backwards. Soi Fon soon found why. A man with long blonde hair and nice clothing tried to slash him, but Mai kicked the sword and backhanded the man.

Mai used shunpo to get to the rendezvous point, with both pursers after him. When he got there, a mountain of red ice erupted from below, cutting them off and man with three swords drawn standing next to Mai.

* * *

Next is Byakuya vs. Persona and Barayokoshima (that is a really long name) vs. Ichigo, interferences will be confirmed next time, but surely you guys can figure it out now with the first fight

constructive criticism and the like are naturally appreciated.

*1-the dodge is similar to what stark did in the anime, a better depiction would be the amv, Bleach Amv: Gotei 13 vs Espada (welcome to the world)

*2-means a really big man.

*3-I combined four words into one for this, if you wish to know it's translation, say so in the review.


	9. Chapter 9 Vaizards Join the Fray

Yes I'm Back! Thank God. A two week working vacation turned into three, yeah, we battled everything from the weather (rain) to the actual job. It sucked. Hope your past four weeks or so was a whole lot better than mine. Then my summer job is exhausting me and then I'll be gone fourth of July weekend.

On with the story, I still had no idea how to orchestrate this first fight, so I winged it, it is definitely rushed, but the match up isn't the best, so any suggestions with a perfect match up for her opponent is welcome. Also, I really wanted to update the story, by now, I should have three to four more chapters up by now.

* * *

Persona and Kuchiki's blades clashed multiple times in quick succession. Byakuya was always slightly faster, but Persona was still able to barely block or dodge the attacks and countering with her own. So far, it was an even fight.

Their swords clashed, her's a blunt sword that was half the length of a standard katana with a bright pink hilt and his a standard katana. Both jumped back. "Hado 31: Mari Kouen!" Persona started using kido.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui." The blue blast consumed the fire ball and continued to her.

"Hado 78: Raishuu Kirite!" A green, thin beam of light sliced the blue energy blast in half and proceeded to Byakuya, who avoided it easily enough.

"Not bad, Captain Kuchiki. Akuma did you no justice."

"Oh? Are you responsible for freeing him?"

"Not personally. That was Captain Shard and Captain Alburn. Clean all the stinky trash: Sekken no Tengoku!" Sayang's sword transformed into a pair of chainsaws and soapsuds covered parts of her body and bubbles hovered around her. "Shame there's just too many interferences lately." She then swung a chainsaw at a man with an afro-ish hair style, sunglasses, and a green jumpsuit.

She was able to push him away and then make a break for it. "Scatter: Senbonzakura." Byakuya's sword turned into cherry blossoms, each one a blade. The bubbles were able to block some of the blades, but only once. They eventually got through her defense, even her soap-sud armor. Captain Persona reemerged with shallow cuts on her.

Soon after, a pillar of red ice nearly hit Captain Persona as it covered both her and Captain Barayokoshima's retreat from a blonde man and a little girl as well as Ichigo.

* * *

"Getsuga Tensho!" A blue crescent of spirit energy flew at Shiyoko. She easily dodged it and slammed her sword into Ichigo's. The Squad 13 captain had long since been in shikai, her sword representing an Arabian sword with roses and thorns decorating the blade.

Ichigo pushed her back. "Shard was right, you really are weak."

Ichigo just charged her with a right to left swing. Shiyoko just parried it and slashed downward. Ichigo jumped back in time, but was pursued by several thorny vines that came out of her sword. The orange haired teenager fired off another Getsuga Tensho.

Shiyoko sidestepped and used Hado 45 and threw the spear. Ichigo avoided it by leaning back. That was when he was caught by a dozen thorny vines. Shiyoko was about to deliver the final blow when she suddenly jumped right into a blonde man. The two clashed blades a couple times as a short girl with a snaggle tooth cut Ichigo loose.

"Shinji! Hiyori! What are…" Before Ichigo could finish, a buzzing sound emanating from Shiyoko paralyzed them for a few seconds as she flew away.

Naturally, all three followed, Shinji in the lead and Ichigo last. Soon, a wall of red ice erupted upward, blocking Shinji's path. A boy materialized through the ice and struck. Hiyori was stopped as well by a short girl.

"You again." Ichigo growled.

"That's right. But I don't believe I introduced myself last time. The name's Nickel Shard, Captain of Squad Ten of Hell." With that, the blue haired boy pushed Shinji back and smirked.

* * *

Second fight also felt rushed. Both fights definitely were not my best, but I needed to get on with this, and to let you know I'm not quitting this story. Going to be gone for the next four days, and with my summer job, which is construction work, next update will be lucky if it is in two weeks. I might redo this chapter later, after the next update, I know it is not the best, and probably the worst one if I leave it.

You guys decide if I should redo it later or not. Answer in your review please.

When the next semester comes around in August, updates should be much quicker depending on the work load for the classes I'm taking.


	10. Chapter 10 Marksmanship and Bandages

I'll redo chapter 9 after the epic fight that will end this first battle. But we have plenty of fights between here and then. Main reason for the rushed chapter was because I was going to be gone, again, from July 1 to July 6, and after four weeks, it desperately needed to be updated. Otherwise, I would have taken my time.

These fights will be oddly ordered as most people are grouped together, well more than four at least.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Lisa and Uryu went to the ground, followed by Anita and a guy just over five feet tall wrapped completely by black bandages underneath his red shihakusho, his white eyes motionless, and no zanpakutou around his waist.

"What's the matter, Mosquito? Can't handle two opponents?" The one with bandages shifted his eyes to his partner.

"F*ck you, Nyassglah! Mosquitoes are insects that feast on blood and spread disease. I don't spread diseases nor am I an insect."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Have you ever heard of STDs? I hear their effects are rather devastating."

"What are you implying?"

"Vampires are known to be very sexually active."

Anita's full might was made known as she glared at her ally. Lisa and Uryu just stood there, anticipating a fight between the two Hell's warriors. Anita calmed down.

"I'm not gonna waste my time with you. Hey four eyes, let's…" The vampire stopped as she noticed both had glasses. "Quincy boy, let's go somewhere else, before this prick can open his mouth again." Anita used shunpo with Ishida doing his own version to follow.

Lisa and Nyassglah looked at each other. "I was expecting her to attack you with those comments."

"It's not my concern if she got angry and attacked me or not. Until one can understand that the world of every kind is flawed, then there would be no need for such rash emotions. Don't you agree, miss with the eye impediment? You really should get eye contacts, that way, you don't have to worry about the glasses falling off in the middle of battle."

"You have a strange outlook on life. And I wouldn't worry about my glasses falling off." Lisa disappeared and reappeared in front of Nyassglah and swung down, hitting him on the top of his head. A loud _clang_ was heard as her sword didn't go through his head. Her eyes widened.

"You vizards are so shoddy compared to arrancar." Nyassglah flicked off her glasses before punching in the stomach, knocking her back through a building. "Oops, I guess you should have been wearing contacts anyway. Hado 45: Seishou Yari!" An orange spear materialized in his right hand and threw it.

Only to feel a sudden increase in power and a cero fired at him, consuming the spear. He jumped up to find the girl with her hollow's mask on ready to cut off his head. He put up his left hand to block it, and punched with his right hitting her in the face. However, her mask didn't shatter. Lisa spun around to attack Nyassglah again. He jumped up and did an ax kick, which she blocked with her sword. Lisa backed off and found her glasses easily enough.

"Where's your zanpakutou?" Lisa asked.

"You're not very observant. I'll erase your flawed existence from this world. Reveal: Kizutsuku." His black bandages peeled off and formed needles all around them. His uniform all but disintegrated as it touched his "body". Lisa looked on wide eyed at what just happened. The spirit energy just formed a humanoid shape, its color a dark red, his eyes still visible and were white holes. "My bandages were my zanpakutou."

Nyassglah started his assault. The needles pulling his body in different directions, bending it in mind numbing ways, hitting Lisa at odd angles with his fists, feet, and the occasional weak kido spell that wasn't always weak. He kept her on the defense for a half hour, not letting her use her shikai until the barrier to switch the Karakura towns activated exactly as a monstrous hollow spiritual pressure was released. Both stopped and looked in the general direction, wondering whether to continue or to go there.

+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+

The distance battle continued, just randomly shooting at each other. Well, Anita was shooting randomly, Uryu was actually taking his time aiming, though it didn't help him much. Both had gotten grazing shots on each other, until Anita started a closer range battle. She got close enough to Uryu to try a pistol whip. But he brought out a sword like weapon whose blade was made of spirit energy to block it. She jumped back.

"I may not be a history buff, but from what I know, Quincy don't use swords."

"This isn't a sword." Uryu set the "sword" as a arrow on his bow and fired. Anita leaned back to avoid it. The Quincy appeared above her, catching his arrow and firing it right back at her.

_Shit! _She closed her eyes, then opened them quickly, but this time, they were glowing orange and her pistols changed colors from silver to black and blue. She put up the Desert Eagle and fired. The bullet of energy split the strongest Quincy arrow in half, both halves passing on each side of her. The Quincy appeared below her, but she quickly spun and shot the Deagle once again. Uryu jumped back to avoid it, but not before the shot took off half his left foot.

He cringed with pain as blood rushed out of his foot. "Surprised. Some of us Hell's Soul Reapers developed other abilities. Mine is called Hell's Power and it triples my strength, though at a cost if kept up too long." Anita put her revolver at Uryu's head. She grinned evilly, her vampire fangs now visible to him. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, a huge energy blast came at her from behind. She spun around and fired the electrical shot, ensnaring the larger blast and exploding.

A large man of Mexican descent came charging at her with a deformed right hand. She just shunpoed out of the way. As the smoke from the explosion disappeared, she noticed a girl with hair pins put up an oval shield like thing around Uryu, whose foot started to heal. She was about to begin her assault again, still with Hell's Power active, when the barrier activated and an enormous hollow's spiritual pressure erupted, freezing the group in place.

+X+X+X+X+X+X

In Hueco Mundo, far away from Los Noches, six figures stood in front of several monitors, watching the first battle between heaven and hell unfold.

"Yes! Death to Soul Society and Hell!" One of them shouted.

"All hail Sosuke Aizen. May you're reincarnated self realize what it was and come back to take you're rightful place. If only I had found you and joined you…" A figure stood back from the rest, the leader of the group.

A door slammed open to reveal a blonde boy with a lightning-bolt shaped hair pin on his left side in arrancar clothing, his zanpakutou on his back. "I can't believe you went on with it. Aizen was a fool to even attempt such a thing and now you're following him. You all will parish just as he did."

"I don't think so oh 'God of Hueco Mundo'. Soul Society and Hell will wreck havoc on each, so much so that we will kill both head captains and the rest of the survivors no problem. Our victory will be absolute if you joined…"

"Shut the hell up, you know I hate that nickname. I'm old as hell, but that doesn't mean you can call me that. Actually, I haven't aged a bit since I've evolved. But I won't join you for the same reason I didn't join Aizen. I think you'll be surprised as I believe you'll be found out."

"Only if you tell them outright."

"Oh, I won't do that, that would be no fun to see your face when your plan goes up in smoke. I'll just leave a small hint with the only man I believe will figure you out." The boy turned to leave.

"I think you will be mistaken, boy. Besides, even you will fall to my power." The leader told the boy's back.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"What arrogant prick." The boy mumbled as he walked on in the sands of Hueco Mundo, already so far away from the group's hide out. "I'll show him what true power is when _he_ finds them out." _After all, he did witness my evolution six millennia ago._

The boy stopped. "Only five this time. Couldn't find a sixth member to try to kill me?" Five Vasto Lorde class hollows appeared around him.

"A sixth would not be necessary. We will disprove your nickname, oh 'God of Hueco Mundo'."

"You're the second person to call me that today. I'm no god. Legend would fit me better." The child drew his sword and held it as if to knight someone. He then tossed up slightly and caught the hilt with his left and held it horizontally, his right hand barely touching the glowing red blade. "If it can be cut, if it can bleed, then it can be killed. Gods cannot be killed. Electrocute: Raikiri." A spiral of sand and red lightning surrounded the boy.

The five Vasto Lorde froze. As quickly as it had begun, the commotion around him subsided as he sheathed his sword. "I must thank you though, I had to relieve some stress. Still, overkill is something I don't do often, I could of handled six of you without releasing my zanpakutou." He walked past the group, opened a Garganta. "And to the depths of Hell I go." The child mumbled as he stepped through. The five Vasto Lorde torn apart as if cut by a large blade as the Garganta closed.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

I didn't want to get to the last two parts yet, but I also didn't want to get to Persona and Tapang yet either. Next will the two groups with more than four people involved.

The large man and girl that interfered with Anita was Chad and Orihime if you didn't guess that already. Favorite part/scene? comments and constructive criticism is welcomed.


	11. Divide and Conquer, Grim's Appearance

Mareo and Anime: you make a good point, and I'll probably do that if nothing major is suppose to interfere, like oh, a massive spiritual pressure making itself known to all the fighters, and it's hollow-ish. To go any further on that front would be spoiler as to the epic fight ending this battle.

For those of you wondering where the hell Akuma is, don't worry, he's there, I just haven't revealed his appearance to Byakuya yet…because I forgot XD.

+X+X+X+X+X+XX+

Samanosuke, Alex, an old man with green rags with his uniform, a hunched back, and ten strands of long gray hair known as Fuannai Beezlebub, and Wayne stood in front of the big man named Hachigan, Ikkaku, and the fatass lieutenant.

"So, which one is gonna challenge me?" Ikkaku said with a sadistic smile, hoping for a different opponent.

"I guess I will, to even up the odds. Samanosuke Fuura, third seat of Squad Five. Let's go somewhere else, baldy." Samanosuke and Ikkaku, with much commotion, left to dual.

"I'll leave the kido master to you and Lieutenant Beezlebub. What do you say we continue our fight elsewhere, Omaeda?" Before waiting for an answer, Wayne left, with the fat man giving chase.

"That's typical, leaving me with an old man to fight a kido master." Alex muttered.

"Lord Akuma, bless me. I kill this man in your name." Fuannai drew his short, stubby, and unusually wide katana from his hip and charged Hachigan.

"That idiot!" Alex formed a kido spear and threw it, soon separating into dozens.

About thirty feet away, kido barriers homed in on the charging old man, only to catch the kido spears. The spears messed up the barrier attack and the two cancelled each other out. Fuannai stabbed at Hachigan, who sidestepped to dodge. Fuannai kept coming, kept attacking, despite the fact Hachigan was avoiding them or blocking them with a basic kido barrier.

As the fat vaizard jumped back to avoid another attack, he got caught in some sort of energy web. "Meimu Kumo!" The charging old man soon vaporized and replaced by a mutant spider, which then proceeded to tear Hachigan to pieces. Other nightmares soon followed…

+X+X+X+X

"Oi, what happened, he stopped moving?"

"You really are an idiot, do you not see my Amimono trapping him? I'm using my Meimu Kumo attack on him, that's why he's not moving."

"Horseshit, he's scared out of his mind of my power! Look at him wide eyed and looking at me, sweating like the whale he is! He's afraid of me! Hahahaha! Think: Chinouresu!" Fuannai's sword turned into liquid metal that zoomed to Hachigan's head.

Hachigan snapped out of the nightmare and clapped. Immediately, barriers tore apart the energy web and blocked the liquid metal. Hachigan was panting heavily. "What…was…that?"

"My illusionary shikai ability. You held up pretty good for such a short time. Typically the shorter the time, the more intense the nightmare. Most don't stand up to that kind of psychological warfare. Unfortunately, it can only be used when the target is restrained or is hit by my Kumo Bakuden." Several energy spiders formed around Alex as Fuannai's liquid metal blade charged the giant.

Hachigan put up more barriers to protect himself, but the Squad 6 lieutenant's shikai splashed on the wall and went around it at multiple directions. The vaizard set up barriers to capture the fluid shikai. He succeeded, but got hit by a dozen maroon energy spiders that exploded on impact. He fell to the ground.

Alex stood above where Hachigan landed, and looked up at Fuannai, who was kicking, punching, and screaming at the barrier trapping his shikai. _That guy definitely is more bran than brain. He's setting a terrible example for them of what Hell is capable of._ Alex paid more attention to the settling dust. The giant was there, worn down and bleeding a little.

As the giant was about to make his move, a giant hollow spiritual pressure erupted, forcing Alex on the ground due to how close they were to the source. Soon after, an explosion sounded behind Hachigan as something went through the buildings.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Samanosuke swung down, but Ikkaku blocked the overly large zanpakutou, deflected it to his left and swung with his spear. Samanosuke turned sideways to dodge and swung right to left to cleave his opponent in half. The bald man jumped and stabbed his spear at the boy's head. Hell's womanizer jumped to his right to avoid it and then stabbed forward at the other third seat.

Ikkaku just deflected it and closed in, swinging his spear in quick succession at the Hell's warrior. Samanosuke was able to move out of the way of each swing, blocking a few with his left arm, mainly the swings where the blade wasn't involved. Ikkaku continued his assault.

"Bakudo 11: Suterusu!" Samanosuke turned invisible.

"Oi! What the hell was that crap that you sucked at Kido!" Ikkaku complained.

"I never said I sucked at it, I just don't use it often. But I will never use Hado, that side of kido I suck at, same with defensive ones. What I truly excel at in kido are restraining types. Bakudo 56: Kiwa Kujiku!" Samanosuke reappeared several yards away.

Two pillars came at Ikkaku from the sides. He dived forward as the two pillars ejected several smaller ones to trap him. "Bakudo 64: Kusari Chika!" Four chains with a spear tip came out of the walls, two on each side to trap the Squad 11 third seat. The bald man jumped up, only to get caught by two chains underneath him. They dragged him back to the ground. "Set their souls on fire: Honoo Oni!" Samanosuke's sword blade was engulfed in violet flames. He swung horizontally, purple flames hovering close to the ground closed in on their target.

The flames abruptly rose up to hit Ikkaku head on. The chains broke down and Ikkaku was missing when the flames dyed down. Samanosuke stood just a few feet away from where his opponent was held. "Hmmm, guess I overdid it?" His eyes grew as he leaned back to avoid a naginata blade from cutting off part of his head. He then put his sword up to block an attack from the opposite end of the three section staff, which put him on his butt. Samanosuke pushed back, combining a swing in it, cause more flames to erupt forward.

Ikkaku saw it coming and jumped away from it. Parts of his uniform was gone and he had burn marks all over him. Ikkaku charged with a battle cry, attacking repeatedly and keeping Samanosuke on the defensive. The other third seat was only able to attack a few times, and even then the combat specialist dodged every one.

The two jumped back, and then charged again when a massive, hollow spiritual pressure stopped them. Soon after it subsided, something came smashing through the walls, right between them. Out of curiosity, both fighters went to see what it was by looking through the hole. There were red ice shards all over the place. What they saw surprised them: a severely damaged captain. What came to finish the job shocked them even more.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Wayne kicked the spiked mace away from him, his shikai now a set metal boots that also had a metal plate on the knee with spikes on the toes and knees. He moved in for a hurricane kick to the jaw, but the Squad 2 lieutenant ducked in time. Instead, Wayne kicked the man's stomach, sending him into the side of a building before falling to the ground. The Hell's lieutenant switched his shikai to his arms and followed him.

A cannon ball with spikes launched at his head. Wayne dodged it with shunpo to midair. Omaeda soon appeared several yards above him, swinging the spiked mace in circles before slamming it down. Wayne dodged it, but got hit by a sideways swing, his shikai taking most of the impact. But he was still thrown to the next building's rooftop.

Wayne switched his shikai again, but this time it was a shield shaped like a triangle with two sides curved, and the edges were spiked with a twenty-five foot chain on the corner where the curved edges met. When Omaeda got there and tossed his mace, it just bounced off. Wayne took the opportunity to get in close. He grabbed the chain and swung it lob off Omaeda's fat head.

But as the spiky edged shield got within inches, a small scythe blade caught the inside of chain link and pulled it away from the fat man, saving the guy's life. Before Wayne could see the interloper, a large scythe blade was heading down on him. He used shunpo to avoid it and ended up beside Omaeda, who had his mace in his right hand.

The interloper was five feet seven inches tall with long silver hair and cyan eyes. He was wearing some variant of a school uniform that was white with black buttons on the cuffs and black lining the center. In his right hand was a night stick like handle/shaft with a small scythe blade on the opposite end of the handle, in his left was the same, but the scythe blade was almost five times bigger.

"Hey, thanks for saving me…" Omaeda was interrupted.

"I'm not on your side or anything, soul reaper. I'm just taking preemptive interfering, before my superior actually orders me to since I'm in the area. You guys are making one hell of a mess on the supernatural front in this first battle of heaven and hell. I'm give'in ya two choices: fight me instead or just stop." The voice was male, but had a feminine, almost motherly tinge to it.

"Sorry, but orders are orders and I don't have a problem with this one." Wayne charged at the stranger, who just sighed.

The stranger disappeared, leaving some sort of black residue/smoke behind. The guy reappeared above Wayne, swinging down the larger scythe. Wayne got the shield up in time, but was crushed against the building. After moments of being squished against the rooftop, the stranger leapt off the shield towards Omaeda. The silver haired man kicked up, hitting the mace and disarming the fatso. He then slashed multiple times with the smaller scythe. Omaeda was barely quick enough so that only every other attack cut him.

Wayne interfered, with his shikai on his arms, by punching the man in the head, the spikes going straight through. The man's neck arched and blood squirt past the Hell's lieutenant. The body flew away from them and over the edge. Both stared in that direction.

"Did you get'im?" Omaeda asked.

"No way, not after all that building up by Captain Shard."

"Oh? So the Head Captain had him educate you Hell's soul reapers about us?" The voice was behind them.

Both turned to find the man standing several yards away, blood where it should have been with those wounds, but no wounds.

"I knew it. Insane regeneration rate, black smoke left behind when you use your own high speed movement technique, you're a grim reaper." Wayne's sword went to normal as he sheathed it on his back.

"Wait, what?" Omaeda was clueless.

"In Hell, we don't mess with rogue demons that escaped into the world of the living, we only deal with special cases. Grim reapers deal with them on a regular basis. Their job is to reintegrate 'good' demons back into society and kill off any rogues. Most are stationed in Europe, North and South America, and Africa, leaving Asia for us."

"Very good, but do you really know who we are?" The grim reaper asked.

"Unfortunately no. Your high speed movement technique is called shadow step and your scythes undergo a transformation into their final form as you get stronger. Add the fact you're practically invulnerable, you could easily kill us all."

"Hmmm, you're half right on that last one. If you do enough damage at once on us, you can kill us…" Omaeda through his mace, hitting the grim reaper in the chest and sending him into the next building.

"Ha! That should be enough damage to kill ya!"

The body glowed silver, dissolved into particles and reconnected right in front of the fat man. The grim reaper then kicked him in the chest, sending him into the next building.

"If I was a normal grim, then yes. But I'm Grim Reaper Number 5: Sajin Tokuro, the toughest of the Top Eight. Meaning to kill me, you'll literally have to disintegrate every cell in me to keep me dead. Oh, hi hon." A blonde kid of five feet tall even appeared next to him with a shadow step.

The kid was scrawny and had blue eyes, wearing a pair of jean shorts, blue tennis shoes and a plain red shirt. "Big brother wants ya."

"If I may ask, squirt, what gender are you?" Wayne couldn't help asking the question.

The newcomer gave him a death glare. "I'm…a…BOY!" The newcomer charged Wayne, materializing a scythe twice his height, the blade about five and a half feet long with red triangles along the inner edge, the blade slowly turning black.

Then a monstrous hollow spiritual pressure paralyzed him and stopped everyone else. Sajin dematerialized his scythes and came over to the kid, who was suffocating. The elder grim reaper touched the kid's forehead, surrounding him in a silverish mist. The boy fell to his knees, panting heavily.

+X+X+X+X+X+X

Sitting on a bench eating ice cream was three people. The first was a skinny boy of five feet ten inches tall wearing a plain light purple, sleeveless shirt with blue jeans. He had blonde hair with a small braid coming down on the right side of his face and blue eyes.

The girl next to him was slightly shorter, also blonde, with much longer hair at shoulder blade length. She had green eyes with maroon triangles imbedded in them going around the pupil. She wore a simple button up white blouse and jeans. She was holding hands with the boy in light purple.

The last member was the boy's younger brother. They were watching and sensing the fights and chaos going all around them.

"Sajin is going to take preemptive action again. Nick, go find him and tell him I wish to talk to'im." The elder blonde asked the smaller nicely.

"Fine." The boy left with shadow step.

"He's still depressed. Poor soul." The girl said.

"When someone you trusted with your life and the only demon sponsor to take ya betrays you and everyone else like that, it's only natural. Any word from the dean?"

A phone rang in the girl's pocket, who quickly dug it out and answered it. "Grim Reaper Number 2 here?...Okay…Uh huh…No prob, we're on it." The girl hung up. "Perfect timing, J, we have confirmation. Go interfere in some fight." The girl wolfed the rest of her ice cream and looked at the sky to see a woman with two chainsaws and a man with a huge spiked club. "I'll take them on."

"That's just like ya, Alura, choose the group with the biggest weapons to prove yours is better."

"Yeah. Be careful hon." Alura materialized a huge three bladed scythe and left.

"Well, I better get going to see what group I wanna to interfere with." J started walking towards a massive fire.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+

And done. don't worry if you think I'm putting in too many characters, the grim reapers won't make many more appearances, at most four more, and even then that's only their superior after this battle.

Hope the wait was worth it and you enjoyed the fights. oh and that favorite part in my ending note last chapter was meant for the entire story, not just that chapter, my bad for not specifying XP. Next chapter will be Mizu's group.


	12. Chapter 12 Grim 7's Subordinates Strike

not too many people have reviewed recently, and that has me worried. Thanks a ton for those that have and for the constructive criticism and praise, as always they are much appreciated. For those of you like Jack Legend, who favorited the story and not reviewed, please do so so that I know that people care about the story at least a little bit, or at least enjoy it.

I hope I'm getting better, I did spot a wrong spelling/wrong word in the last chapter, but I'm not too worried about it.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Mizu, Shouta, and Akashi stood in front of Mashiro, Kensei and Hisagi. Mizu Saki broke the silence first. "Akashi, you continue your fight. Shouta, you take on the girl while I handle the ex-captain. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Both men confirmed her order. Shouta charged first, punching at the green haired girl, who jumped and countered with a spin kick. Shouta blocked it, but was knocked back while the other two started/continued their fights.

Mashiro charged in with another kick. Shouta read her intentions with his telepathy. He jumped up and kicked her in the face as she neared. He then punched her in the stomach. She stopped several yards away and charged at him again, but this time with her hollow mask on. Shouta already drew his sword to block her next kick. While it knocked him away, he was still ready to use his shikai.

That opportunity presented itself as Mashiro started to charge a cero at the heel of her foot. "Rise like the Phoenix: Hitori!" The red blade with gold diamonds imbedded in it, red diamond guard, and yellow-orange hilt grew a chain with a spearhead on the end, the chain coming from the end of the hilt.

"Mashiro Supa' Cero!" At close range, Mashiro kicked, firing her cero. Shouta jumped in time to avoid it, and threw the spearhead. The blade grazed the bottom of her mask, breaking a small piece off of it.

"Hikumo!" A shroud of flames engulfed the area. "Face it, you can't beat me. I can read your mind and know exactly what you gonna do."

Mashiro shot out of the flames and closed in. Shouta's eyes darted to his right. _Someone else is here…_He looked back at his opponent and saw she was ready to punch his face.

But a black scythe blade went up, hitting the mask and forcing her to back off. The blade spun vertically around to strike at him. Shouta put up his sword in time to block, but the sheer force of the hit knocked him down.

The scythe blade had a small metal shaft connecting it to the main one with extra past the main shaft. The wielder was a boy slightly taller than Shouta with short black hair and crimson eyes. His clothes included a tight sleeveless black shirt with baggy cargo pants matching in color. He was also well built. "How the hell did you know I was coming? I'm a Grim Reaper Number 7 subordinate and you knew I was coming!"

"I have telepathy that I keep active in a battle within its distance limit. But for some reason, I couldn't read your mind. Why?"

"Because of me." An eerie and warped woman's voice sounded behind Shouta. He darted around to see four piercing, violet eyes staring at him in the shadows.

"Mashiro Drop Kick!" Mashiro appeared from nowhere, now with only half her mask and drop kicked the Grim.

He flew down part way before recovering and charged her, ready to swing his large weapon. Shouta interfered blocked the attack. "Mashiro Supa' Kick!" The Hell's lieutenant knocked the guy's scythe out of the way and got out of the way of Mashiro's kick. The kick landed in the Grim's stomach, even going through it a little. The Grim grabbed her leg and pulled it through him before punching her face away from him, then hitting her with the main shaft of his weapon, slamming her into the building below.

The Grim swung his scythe to deflect the spear blade and used the other end to block the sword. The guy pushed Shouta back and swung again, barely missing Shouta's head as he closed in. As the guy blocked the katana, he spun the scythe around the katana and grabbed its blade with his hands, using his feet to hit Shouta in the face with the scythe.

The two separated as Mashiro showed up again, this time no hollow mask and worn down. Before they can continue, a monster of a hollow spiritual pressure overwhelmed them.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X

Hisagi and Akashi moved elsewhere as to not be dragged into a captain's fight. Hisagi was having a tough time, barely avoiding devastating attacks from the all black broad sword. Every time it swung, the Squad 9 lieutenant always panics and lost focus, but regained composure just enough to avoid the attacks.

The same thing was about to happen as Akashi went for Hisagi's head, but this time faster and there was no avoiding it. But then a short staff with something spinning on the ends came from below, deflecting the blade up. Another staff came from the side, hitting Hisagi in the neck. After both warriors recovered they looked up. The staffs went back to the owner, the staffs connected to each other by a chain.

As the owner caught both staffs, their form was made known. both were scythes similar to Hisagi's shikai, but the chain was in the center and the opposite end were armed, each blade curved and pointed opposite to the blade on the same side. The owner was a silver-ish blue haired boy with green eyes in what looked like a butler's uniform. "Yo. Orders came in to interfere with this battle. Either fight me or just stop. Oh, and my name is Layne Skynet, subordinate to Grim Reaper Number 7."

"Oh joy, this ought to be interesting." Akashi held up his sword. "This guy ain't our friend. But he's gonna be tough, too tough for just one of us. Temporary truce?"

"Sure. But first, your zanpakutou ability?"

"It's a psychological based ability, anyone I fight clashes with its spiritual pressure when it's released. That is how you get affected. Each swing makes you fear and panic so much that you lose focus. Most of my battles go fast after I release my shikai, even when I go easy. Now, let's go!" Akashi charged at their shared enemy.

Layne threw one of the scythes, which the ends started to spin, representing a pair of wheels on an axle. It changed direction to Akashi's side, ready to slit his throat and spill his intestines, but Hisagi managed to hit the shaft and knock it away. Layne expertly deflected the broadsword with his other scythe and went for Akashi's head. The swordsman ducked and went to cleave the grim reaper in half. The other scythe came up and deflected the black blade up. Hisagi was right there and attacked, swinging down. But the end result ended with Hisagi's 69 tattoo cut in half.

Akashi's next attack didn't fare any better, his sword was just kicked away as the Grim caught his scythe with his left hand. "Not bad. You guys coordinate very well for being enemies just moments ago. What's next?" Layne threw both scythes.

"Reap: Kazeshini." Hisagi throws his shikai, imitating one of the "wheels" perfectly. Each scythe hit the shaft of the other one. Akashi darted forward, away from Shuhei and towards Layne.

"Bankai: Kyofu no Kurai Kami!" Akahi's sword grew another foot and grew four chunks of armor on his arms and shoulders. He swung his six foot weapon, firing several black energy darts at the grim.

Layne simply used shadow step to avoid it completely and reappeared further back, catching both his scythes. "Wow, a lieutenant with bankai? Too bad I'm unaffected by your shikai's ability, one of the perks of being trained by Grim Reaper Number 7 and 4. What surprises me most though is _your_ shikai looks very similar to my scythe." Layne pointed at Hisagi.

Soon, a breeze passed by them. "Look Out!" Both Kensei and Mizu yelled at them. But it was too late. In an instant, Both Hisagi and Akashi were covered in cuts, so much so that both fell a little and now kneeled in midair. Kensei and Mizu just had one deep gash on their shoulders with a few smaller cuts.

A girl appeared next to Layne. Her scythe shaft consisted of two L shapes, one for each hand, with her holding on to the smaller bar. On the forearm was a device that was spinning, which soon stopped, revealing ten two foot long scythes connected at the center, making them look like windmills of death. The girl had shoulder blade length, light brown hair with a small violet stripe in the center. She was about the same height as Mizu, and had red sclera with a blue iris and silver pupil. She wore a sleeveless red and yellow shirt with black skinny jeans. "You guys were way too occupied with each other to even notice. That was a pathetic assassination attempt, but I must give you captains credit. You found me out and even avoided me, which shocked me enough to not kill those two."

"Grim Reaper Number 7: Lucy McLore…What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Besides, you were taking too long…" An enormous hollow spiritual pressure surprised everyone and overwhelmed some of them.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+

I wanted this one to be a smaller chapter, sorry angeltwin, but I also wanted to wait and see what you say on my pm to you about Mizu. Mizu vs Kensei will be the first fight in the next chapter, then add in two more captain fights.

Granted I like seeing some constant names in the review box, and they are giving some good criticism, but I wouldn't mind seeing some new ones there.

for the first grim's scythe, think Death Scythe, maka's father's weapon form, from Soul Eater. on the second one, think hisagi's shikai combined with the blades curved down pointing at each other and the blades curved up pointed away form each other, then decrease the length a little, then you them.

Among the grim reapers presented so far, which is your favorite? I still have two more to present, and two to show their fights, but those aren't till later, like the ending fights for this battle.


	13. Chapter 13 Grim Reaper 1's Assault

Drake Nolsa: no kidding that there is a lot going on, even in the actual series. I guess that's why I wanted to slow down a little.

Grimdivide: Cielo won't come back for a little while yet, but I would still appreciate some feedback.

animelover1993: I'm sure it is starting to grate on some people's patience, even mine to some extent. But it's not like I'm hiding who it is, I mean it should be pretty obvious who it belongs to…if you stop and think about it for a sec, I think anyone can figure it out.

With school starting for me soon, I should be able to update at least a little bit quicker. I'll probably ask which grim is your favorite again after this battle. On with Mizu Saki vs. Kensei, Tapang vs. Soi Fon, and Knightmare vs. Rose. _**(interchapter author's note, won't happen too often, mainly insertion of certain music)**_

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X

The other two fighters went elsewhere to start/continue their fights, as to not get in the way of a pair of captains. Mizu sheathed her sword as Kensei put his shikai away. "Not gonna fight with your sword?"

"Why? You're not going to. Let's do this!" Mizu jumped at him, aiming a kick to his head. Kensei ducked, but she continued with momentum for a sweep kick. He jumped back. "Hado 73: Hiroi Shindou!" A wide electrical arc came out of her index finger. The kido spell found its mark, electrocuting the silver haired man. But it wasn't enough.

Kensei broke out of it easy enough and aimed a punch at her face. Mizu redirected the punch down as she charged with a left knee to the face. The vizard leaned back just enough to avoid it. The woman spun and jumped at him with a kick going down to smash his face. Kensei caught the kick and threw her down into a building.

Mizu got up and went into a kitchen and got an idea. When Kensei came through the doorway leading to the kitchen ready to fight, he got a frying pan in the face, hard enough to break the handle off the metal part. The hit forced him through a window. She followed him, but had two dozen kitchen knives and threw them down at him. Kensei dodged most of them, others just leaving ripped up clothes. "Hado 20: Tsuchi Gosunkugi!" Four large spikes of rock came from the ground and surrounded the man. Mizu appeared above him and drew her sword. "Sing to the Heavens: Akarui Tenshi Ue Tengoku!" The blade turned to a blue tinted glass and gained a foot of blade length. The hilt still remained in its unusual, round shape.

The vizard took out his combat knife and blocked the heavy attack. He tried to punch her, but she ducked and swiped at his legs. Kensei was able to dodge it just enough for the attack to leave a small scratch. And that's all it took. Kensei found himself all the way back from when he was betrayed by Tosen, transformed into a hollow, and attacked his comrades. Every injury, even mentally, seemed so much worse than at the time. When he came to, he was pinned by twenty demons, ten on each arm. He was also panting heavily and seemed so much more exhausted. Ten more demons was around Mizu Saki.

"Seems my shikai's constant ability worked. Tear him to pieces!"

"Go ahead and try!" Kensei knocked ten of the demons off one arm and activated his hollow mask. Mizu jumped up as the vizard made waste of her mini demon army. He came up even to her and deactivated his mask.

Then they started going at it again, blow for blow, not one of them getting in a successful hit. They stopped after almost ten minutes of fighting. Mizu raised her sword even to her face, ready to use a different attack. Kensei was prepared. Then they sensed another presence as their allies fought someone else nearby. "Look out!" both of them yelled and moved, avoiding worse injuries than what they would have gotten.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Standing on a street lamp, just inside where the barrier was going to be put up, was a man five foot five. He wore black suit like clothing mirroring Head Captain Dean Lucifer, with a few variations, like the grey tie and red cuffs. He had wavy black hair, sort of pulled back so that all of his face was visible. The only other thing separating him from a crowd was his mismatched eyes, one was yellow while the other a dark blue.

The guy sighed as he watched the battles and some of the grim reapers interfering. Namely one which included cherry blossoms and flames shaped like demons fighting against a blonde with a violet shirt. "Jaden, you better get serious or they'll tear you to pieces." Suddenly waves of fire shaped like Chinese dragons was let out. "There you go. How long has it been since you've been serious like that…"

"About a year and a half." The man's shadow answered him.

"I didn't ask for you to answer, sponsor. Either way, this is not good." The man looked around and noticed two fights in close proximity. "Four should keep me entertained for a while, until the dean comes at least."

"I still don't think you need your scythe, Grim Reaper Number 1. I don't know why you brought me here in case you need full authorization, soul reapers don't match up well with grim reapers, especially if it's you."

"You overestimate us. Even if Alura is still nowhere near my level, a captain or four can still be deadly to us. Just pay attention and judge correctly. If you don't, father is going to be royally pissed." The man jumped down and shadow stepped away.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Mai Tapang stabbed forward with a spike, barely missing Soi Fon. She ducked underneath his arm and charged with her shikai at the ready. Only to hit air as the Hell's Captain used shunpo. She too used shunpo to avoid a dropkick. She delivered a kick of her own to the man's face knocking him back. As she was about to strike, Kuro Knightmarye did an overhead swing with his left arm while using the other arm and electronic scorpion tail like arm attached to his back to block Kinshara's whip like attack and movement.

The fighters separate once again. Hell on one side, Soi Fon and Rose on the other. One of Mai's spikes started to glow as he fired an energy blast, with Knightmarye following it. Knightmarye was stopped by Soi Fon as Rose dodged the energy blast and swung his whip like shikai. As it latched on to the electronic arm holding one of Knightmartye's swords. "Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara!" Rose taps the whip, causing a sound wave to explode, causing a great deal of smoke. Soi Fon appeared next to him.

"Did you get them?"

"No, something interfered."

"What do you mean 'something'?"

"I don't recognize its aura. I don't know what it is."

Soon after, Knightmarye was kicked out of the cloud of smoke, as was Tapang. _**(Insert "Greatest Battle Music of all time: Turn the Table", search for that title on youtube.)**_

"My, my, is that all you got?" Before Rose or Soi Fon could react, a boy with black suit like clothing with red cuffs and a grey tie appeared in front of Rose and punched him in the face. He then spun behind Soi Fon and kicked her off to the side. An energy blast and a kido spell of some sort flew in his direction, coming from Kuro and Mai.

"Kinshara – Sonata Number Four, Akaakabara!" Along the main body of Kinshara were a number of gaps so it looked like it was made up or a number of separate sections, as Rose called his attack the slates opened like the blossoming of a flower and fired off small yellow orbs into the air, surrounding the smoke cloud before exploding.

They heard a diabolical laugh. "Four captains are only this powerful? You guys won't last before the dean shows up!" The smoke subsided to show the man was completely untouched.

"Who are you? You're gonna make on very good research specimen." Knightmarye asked.

"I'm Grim Reaper Number 1. Translation: among the three million plus active grim reapers, I'm the strongest of them all, even stronger than some of the retired grims…"

"You're Alexander Shard? I was expecting someone with a bit more…stature." Mai interrupted.

"You know this guy?" Rose Inquired.

"He's related to one of our captains, who educated us about them. This guy is the only one he mentioned by name. Now I'm even more excited. Rain blood down on my enemies…"

"Get back if you want to continue this fight!" Mai yelled as he and the two enemies turned temporary allies used shunpo to escape a cloud of black, emanating from the Squad 12 Captain's three zanpakutou.

"Suffocate them with your darkness: Ketsueki Tsuwamono!" The three swords split into tiny particles that infected the area, with only him and Alexander inside.

Alexander looked around, noticing the sky was black and the sun was blood red. He then felt a pressure crushing him. _Shit!_ "Redeem!" Black particles hidden within the void's own darkness spread throughout the area before blossoming out into a ball of needles encompassing the area. The place disappeared and returned to the three swords. Kuro was stabbed in the side, left leg and arm, and scratched all over. "That was a little too close for comfort…"

"I would never thought I'd see the day that _you_ would encounter a near death experience." The four soul reaper captains looked behind them to see a black dragon with large wings, which had glowing red markings on them. The dragon's horns was pointed back, and had a long, whip like tail with what looked like red axe blades towards the end.

"I would be paying more attention to me, not my sponsor!" Alexander appeared below Soi Fon and gave her an uppercut before avoiding Kinshara multiple times with acrobatics. Even when Knightmarye showed up to attack, all he hit was air. Kuro was knocked away as Soi Fon and Mai came in.

Alexander quickly grabbed Soi Fon's shikai hand and broke the arm before punching her in the ribs. He felt them break as he dodged another spike from Mai. The spikes were regenerating on Mai's shoulders. The grim kicked the spike up and caught an incoming fist. Grim number 1 spun and kicked Mai's chest, but the spike turned into a shield that blocked it, so all he did was knock Mai back. All the while, Rose was attacking him with his shikai, but Alexander was always able dodge it, even if barely on some cases. Alexander clearly had the advantage until a large hollow spiritual pressure came bearing down on them.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Yuki and Hiyori clashed swords multiple times before separating. "Hado 18: Yakedomaru!" A burning disc was thrown at Hiyori. She just jumped over it and clashed again with Yuki. After some maneuvering, both of them managed to get a cut on each other's arm.

Hiyori looked at her shallow wound. "Not bad midget, but think you can keep it up?" The snaggle toothed girl smirked.

"Like you have room to talk, you ain't very tall yourself, bi-otch! We'll see who can keep up with whom!" Yuki charged Hiyori.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+

writer's block sucks, had it with mai's and kuro's tag team fight thing. I wasn't planning on revealing grim number 1 yet, but this worked out much better. on the dragon, check out my new profile pic for visualization. the pic was found in the anime pictures part of a gallery on a site called anivide. it is pretty new upload so you shouldn't have to sift through too many pages to find it.

next chapter will continue with yuki vs. hiyori and go on from there with two more fights. I'll be gone for four days so I can't get started on it until Tuesday at the earliest. oh and i borrowed a made up technique from yajuu-kikuishi's "the masked ones", and I seriously hope he updates by the time I get back

curious, does anyone listen to music when they read these fights, and if so, do you pick any good battle music and listen to it or do you read it then choose the most appropriate battle music for it? I only ask because some songs/music goes perfectly with certain characters (like city by hollywood undead for akuma), So I was just curious on that. comments/constructive criticism are all welcomed!


	14. Cat Fight, Devil's Flames, Large Weapons

Only thing bad about the last chapter was that some parts were a little muddled, I might go back and chop things up and make'em clearer later. Any constructive criticism is great, not that I don't enjoy praise, but if you mention a few things that bugged you and then say what you liked, that would be more beneficial to the story. Unless there was nothing that bugged you XD

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

_**(Insert "Greatest Battle Music of all time: B13a", also on youtube)**_ Yuki charged Hiyori. The slightly taller girl just knocked her back. Hiyori charged this time, swinging down. The blue haired girl was able to block the hit, but she slammed into the ground. The pigtailed girl followed suit. When Hiyori came within yards of the smoke, Yuki made a comeback.

"Hado 31: Mari Kouen!" A ball of flames hit Hiyori at point blank range. "Freeze: Suzushouka!" Yuki's sword transformed into an all light blue katana with a ribbon that had silver bells sewed into it as she came charging out of the settling dust. The girls clashed swords briefly before Hiyori forced Yuki to flip over her. The Squad 10 lieutenant jumped at the blonde upon landed with an overhead blow.

Hiyori blocked the attack and pushed the blue haired girl away. The vizard then kicked the Hell's warrior in the stomach, forcing her back even more. The blonde girl stabbed forward at Yuki, hitting the building behind the blue haired girl instead. Yuki started running away while muttering something, then her sword was encased with ice.

She reached a construction site and started cutting things, ice forming on both sides of the cut. When Hiyori arrived and charged her, the ice exploded, sending hundreds of sharp ice shards everywhere. Hiyori, even though she was surprised, only maintained shallow scratches. When she paid attention to Yuki, she was in a different stance. The ribbon was curled above her, the bells emitting snow in front of her sword. "Tsugi no Uta: Fuyumi!" A wave of ice was shot at Hiyori.

The girl dodged it by jumping. When she landed, Hiyori rushed her opponent. Then an explosion of ice sound behind her. Large, foot long icicles launched towards the vizard. She was able to avoid them, but several of them cut deeper wounds. Yuki charged behind her, ready to cut her in half. Hiyori put her left hand over her face. "Butcher her: Kubikiri Orochi!" Her zanpakutou transformed into a large cleaver with a serrated, saw like edge. She also had called upon her hollow mask.

Hiyori slashed at the smaller girl, knocking her away and through several construction site objects, including a bulldozer. The vizard didn't allow her to rest and followed her. She struck with a right to left attack. Once again, Yuki was able to block it, but was knocked around. That was the way things were going, Yuki being knocked around, barely able to block anything.

Until a monster of hollow spiritual pressure came baring down on them.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X

Persona stared at Captain Kuchiki and Love. "Guess it's two against one." Love stated.

"Not exactly. No mercy: Debiru sono Kodomo!" Byakuya turned just in time to have his shikai block several demons made of fire. The Squad 6 captain then glared at a man he and all the captains in Soul Society knew.

"Akuma Astaroth Joutai." There was a tension in Byakuya's voice. The man was taller than Byakuya, with a hair style mirroring the human Chad but was black with violet streaks in it. Half his face was hidden via ninja wrap. His green eye and pentagram on his forehead was hidden by hair. His zanpakutou had flames covering the blade and the skull hilt was glowing orange.

The two went elsewhere to fight. _**(insert City by Hollywood Undead)**_

It didn't take long for Akuma to start burning everything in sight. He fired several flames in the shape of skeletons at Captain Kuchiki and more at the buildings around them, causing several unexplained fires. Byakuya's shikai shattered the skeleton flames and went straight towards the Hell's warrior. Akuma used shunpo to out maneuver the cherry blossom blades as he put his fingers to his forehead. After a string of words, a red ball of spirit energy shot at Byakuya.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" A blue blast shot out of Byakuya's left palm. The two kido spells collided closer to Captain Kuchiki than to Akuma. Byakuya's sword went back to normal as he spun around to block a physical strike from the ex-Soul Society reaper. The two clashed blades for a while before splitting apart.

Akuma swung, sending a dozen flame wolves at Byakuya. The Soul Society captain sent his shikai after them. Just as they were about to hit, someone interfered.

"Plume." A fire ball hit both attacks. _**(Insert "greatest battle music of all time: stimulant", found on youtube.)**_

Both warriors turned to find a blonde boy with a sleeveless purple shirt and jeans. There was jaw length braid of blonde hair on the boy's right side. He was holding a maroon scythe, which was four and half feet long with two foot length red blade, in his right hand and smiling. "Yo. What's up?"

Byakuya's sword went to normal as he and Akuma used shunpo to get behind the boy. Both hit black smoke. Akuma got a scythe shaft in the left cheek while Byakuya got a kick to the face. The boy stood between the two. "You guys are just as fast I am. But what's it called?"

"Who are you? Not like it makes a difference." Akuma said in an emotionless tone.

"Name's Jaden Seriophin, Grim Reaper Number 3. Nice to meet'cha!" The boy kept smiling.

Both soul reapers used a kido spell to attack. The boy jumped forward as the kido blasts exploded. Several demons and monsters made of flames came at Jaden. Through a mix of martial arts and scythe skills, the grim reaper quickly dispatched them all. The two soul reapers charged the boy with their swords. Jaden positioned his scythe horizontal, using the end of the shaft to block Akuma's blade, and the scythe blade to block Byakuya's.

Jaden deflected Joutai's blade behind him and Kuchiki's in front of him. The grim then tried to slash Akuma in the back, but he used shunpo to get away. He kept spinning, ready to slash upward with the scythe. Byakuya blocked it, his blade in the corner where the scythe blade connected to the shaft. The boy slide between the captain's legs. Once he was behind Kuchiki, Jaden slammed his scythe on the ground as a huge Cerberus shaped flame rushed towards him.

"Lava Plume." The ground beneath Jaden cracked, showing red light in each crack. Lava busted through the concrete and destroyed the incoming three-headed fire dog. The lava rushed to Akuma and a wall of cherry blossoms heading towards him. Both opponents went to the air.

Jaden followed them, charging at Akuma first. Cherry blossoms came from behind him and cut off his left arm, catching Jaden by surprise. He spun a few times before falling backwards. Akuma shunpoed in front of the grim and shoved his sword into Jaden's chest, grinning eerily. A bus sized serpent came out of the blade and crashed into the earth, causing more fires.

Before the two Squad 6 captains could resume, a pair of Chinese dragons made of fire came out and attacked both of them. They quickly destroyed the dragons, but the boy was with them again, with a new left arm and nothing more than a little blood and a cut on his shirt. The look on his face was also a bit more grim. Akuma didn't wait.

A long fire snake shot from Akuma's sword and attempted to capture the grim reaper. Jaden caught the snake with his left hand and crushed it. He then charged Akuma, swinging down. The evil man blocked the scythe, but not the open palmed strike to his chest, knocking him away. Byakuya came charging in, ready to decapitate the grim. Jaden jumped up and kicked the noble in the face.

Soon after, a powerful hollow's spiritual pressure that wasn't there before showed itself.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Persona and Love started their dual after the two Squad 6 Captains left. Persona swung with her right chainsaw. Love avoided it and went to punch her in the face, but hit a bubble. Persona then swung down with her left chainsaw. The ex-captain sidestepped and slashed at air, being affected by the rose scent coming from her and making his vision blurred. Persona grinned and jabbed with her chainsaws.

After sidestepping to avoid the jabs, Love used shunpo to get some distance. He then called out his hollow mask. "Crush her: Tengumaru!" The vizard's sword transformed into a gigantic kanabo covered in bladed protrusions. He swung down at the girl. Persona's bubbles didn't do much, so she had to avoid it, her chainsaws grated against the giant weapon. When he swung again at her, a giant three bladed scythe knocked the weapon away. Then the scythe went after her.

Persona's bubble defense and chainsaws blocked the attack, but knocked her away as well. Between the two warriors was a high school girl with a three bladed scythe twice her size at least. "Alura Lancelot, Grim Reaper number 2. Prepare to get your souls reaped." The girl charged at Persona first. The grim did a horizontal swing. Persona ducked and stabbed forward with a chainsaw. Alura jumped and did an overhead strike with all her might, sending Persona to the ground.

"Hifuki no Kodzuchi!" Love's weapon ignited into flames and shot a massive fireball at the meddler. Alura cut the fireball in half with ease, surprising the vizard. She then smacked him in the face with the unbladed end of the scythe. A silver spear went through the grim's midsection, then exploded.

Persona and Love stood side by side, with plenty of distance between each other, waiting to see what effect the Hell's warrior's kido spell had. The grim zoomed out of the smoke and knocked Persona away with a single swing, this time causing minor damage. With momentum Alura knocked away Love's kanabo weapon and swung down once more.

Love withstood the attack this time, though his mask shattered. Alura pushed the man to the ground and proceeded to squash him. Persona came from behind her and lobbed off her head. Love, now feeling some relief, swung his kanabo, slamming the body against a building. Both fighters were panting now.

"Very nice. I hate stealth types though, this time I'll kill you woman." Alura walked out of the rubble to find two very surprised soul reapers. "Just because you take a grim's head doesn't mean that is enough damage to kill us. That is why we require a check on us, because we are so powerful. Each of us has a demon sponsor that holds our second form as a deed, and only with authorization from them can the deed be broken and allow us to use that second form. You should give us a bit more respect than simply cutting off our heads…"

A monstrous hollow spiritual pressure bore down on them.

+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X

Shinji and Nickel clashed blades. Nickel pushed the vizard's sword out of the way and kicked him in the head. As the vizard staggered back, he sent several ice spikes at the man. Shinji avoided them all with ease.

"Really, I thought you guys from Hell were suppose to be tougher than us…"

"Who says I was being serious, Mr. Hirako. I'm not using my shikai, so my ice is only at quarter strength. But let's see how long you'll last with it. Freeze to death: Akai Kousetsu!" Nickel's katana transformed into a double edged sword with a half snowflake blade on a chain connected to the hilt. The two charged at each other.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

next time it'll be Shinji vs. Nickel and Ichigo vs. Barayokoshima. Then things get exciting.

anyway, just letting y'all know, Mareo and Anime is **drawing** the Hell's War cast. Yes, you read that right, he is drawing the soul reapers from Hell in his free time. He doesn't have anything on his daviantart account yet, or if he has he needs to email me the link. I'm sure he'll email you the link as soon as he has something via request, but it still may be awhile. Go ahead and update us on how far along you are in your review, Mareo and Anime, and thanks again for doing this!


	15. Chapter 15 The Hollow's Appearance

This chapter will include three fights and a tying up of a loose end, one that has been very apparent and been stopping the fights from continuing.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

When the two came within fifteen feet, Nickel threw the half snowflake blade at the taller man. Shinji dodged it and kept coming, clashing blades with the blue haired boy. "Nokogiri." Twin red ice snowflakes materialized behind the Squad 10 captain. They spun and veered off in opposite directions, one above one below. The snowflakes attempted to split Shinji into thirds.

Shinji jumped back in time to avoid the snowflakes, but they stopped parallel to each other in front of Nickel. The boy launched a tidal wave of ice, hiding the saw blades. Shinji summoned his mask. He then charged a cero and fired it. The red blast stopped the wave of ice, but the saw blades of ice sped towards him. Shinji quickly used shunpo to get behind them and slashed both to oblivion. Shinji took off his hollow's mask.

Nickel's blade reached the vizard's eye sight as he tried to chop off everything from eye level up. Shinji dodged it and backed off, deflecting the half snowflake blade. Behind him though, were eight red ice dragons heading towards him. The vizard noticed this and paid attention to the small, blue haired boy as he spoke two words. "Ryuumon Kousetsu!" Eight more ice dragons exited the Hell's soul reaper's blade. The ice dragons collided, exploding outward with red ice spikes. The boy smiled a little at his seemingly quick victory.

"What are you smiling at? I ain't done yet." Nickel spun behind him to find his target with his sword in its shikai. "To think I would have to use Sakanade again so soon, you're a tough one." As Shinji spoke, the world seemed to flip to the Hell's warrior.

"Great, a psychological based zanpakutou. I hate these the most." Nickel prepared for an attack. Shinji did not disappoint. Nickel blocked the attack with the sword in his right hand, but a wound occurred on his left shoulder blade. "What?"

"Backwards and forwards, left and right, up and down. Your sense of direction is completely messed up." Shinji began his assault, smiling all the way.

No matter what Nickel did, he wasn't able to block or dodge the attacks, and thus getting scratched and cut all over. Shinji came at Nickel again, this time to finish this fight. But the Hell's warrior had different plans. "Bankai: Daiguren Akai Kousetsu!" As Nickel's bankai took shape around him, he fired hundreds of ice spikes around him. His bankai resembled Toshiro's, but was red instead of blue.

Shinji attempted to avoid all of the ice spikes, but failed to some extent. He received gashes and scratches across his body. Nickel turned around. "Ryuumon Kousetsu!" Out of his sword came another ice dragon, this time with wings and was much stronger. This time, the vizard was able to avoid it completely. He apparently wasn't the target, and the boy had a different intention. The ice dragon transformed and disappeared as it blossomed into an egg shaped dome around the two.

The man charged in. As Nickel perceived him to be in front, he closed the sharp edges of his wings on him. Shinji slashed Nickel's back, the ice protecting him, mostly. From the inside of the dome, ten spiked ice pillars quickly came to the owner's rescue. Shinji avoided them, but the pillars stayed with Nickel. Soon, more and more pillars converged on his location. It didn't take long for Shinji to be able to barely move, with Nickel being in a dome in the center.

"You're in my domain now. It doesn't matter what your zanpakutou makes me perceive, I've caught your real body and now you'll fall." On cue, multiple ice pillars continued to ensnare the vizard. After a few more seconds, the ex-captain was caught completely and couldn't move.

"You can't move freely either, not with all this ice blocking your way."

"Unlike my counterpart, I can phase through my own attacks. I'm a part of it and it a part of me, do you not remember how I interfered? Foolish vizard." Nickel appeared in front of Shinji, the ice going straight through him. "I can't waste time killing you, so I'll just freeze you and be on my way." The boy put his left hand, which was incased in ice in the shape of a dragon's claw, on Shinji's head and froze him completely, but not to the core.

Nickel went through the ice as if nothing was there and left. The ice dome shattered, as did the pillars originally holding Shinji in place. The vizard crashed into a building, still frozen.

+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X

Ichigo and Shiyoko clashed once more before the carrot top jumped up and fired a Getsuga Tensho at her. She rose up her left hand and put up a kido shield, representing a rose. The kido flower absorbed the attack, and reflected it back, but at half strength. Ichigo dodged it easily enough. But Shiyoko kept the kido going.

One after another, she shot several fire balls, Hado 31: Mari Kouen. Ichigo knew at this rate, he couldn't get close to her again, as she had the advantage at ranged firepower. He fired one more Getsuga Tensho, splitting a couple Mari Kouens. Shiyoko again put up her left hand, this time using a green, Viking shield looking kido barrier. It easily withstood the crescent wave of energy, but Shiyoko didn't notice him coming up behind her.

She sensed him soon enough to avoid a decapitation by leaning to her left. The Squad 13 captain then swung down with her zanpakutou. Ichigo blocked and pushed her back. It became a infighter brawl. Shiyoko blocked another attack when she had thorny vines come out of her sword and ensnared Ichigo. "Time to finish this. Bankai!"

Rose bushes littered the scene. As that happened, roots exited the ground and ensnared the orange haired teen even more. "Aka Bara Niwa. This is the end!" Shiyoko grinned evilly as hundreds of sharpened rose stems homed in on their target.

"Bankai!" An explosion of spiritual pressure deflected the rose stems and destroyed the roots and vines. Before Captain Barayokoshima was Ichigo in a trench coat with a ragged edge, and a normal, all black katana with a small chain from the hilt. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"That's it? Dude, you're still not focused. Nonetheless, your extra boost in speed will only stall the inevitable." Roots come up from below Ichigo. Using Tensa Zangetsu's speed, he dodged it by going up then destroyed them with a black Getsuga. But that wasn't all. Thousands of sharpened rose stems flew at Ichigo.

"You're right, Captain Shiyoko, he is unfocused. But I have a score to settle with him." The stems froze, stopped by red ice. Nickel Shard showed himself, with cuts and scratches all around him, but each was encased by ice. His bankai was still active, the dragon wings and tail stayed motionless. "And I will kill him, unfocused or not. Go find the other Kurosaki, he should keep you more than entertained."

"You arrogant punk! Find your own opponent! Got that Nickel, he's my prey!" Shiyoko yelled at the Squad 10 captain.

"I'll make sure you get the majority of the budget next semester and personally have a bigger garden built for you. I'll also have your training equipment updated. Now beat it." Nickel settled himself right across from Ichigo.

Shiyoko growled under her breath and sheathed her sword once it turned to normal, her bankai disappearing. "Promise me you'll do that!"

"I promise, Miss Shiyoko."

Captain Barayokoshima left, looking for Isshin Kurosaki, growling and muttering curses at the boy the entire time. Once she was gone, Nickel turned his attention towards Ichigo.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Shiyoko busted into the Kurosaki's home. "Alright! Isshin show yourself so I can kill you!" She looked around and found no one.

"Yeah you missed him. Not that it matters anyway, I think your attention will be divided soon." A black haired little girl spoke from behind the couch.

Suddenly, the little girl fell asleep, and the two Karakura Towns switched. A monstrous hollow spiritual pressure was also made known.

"Well Shit! Let's see what the hell that thing is." Shiyoko stomped out of the fake building and headed towards the power.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"Now it's you and me. I know the truth, Ichi. You killed Aizen all on your own. Yet you're having trouble with us. Why is that I wonder? It's because you're unfocused and don't have the intent like what you did back then."

"Yeah, you're right. But I don't need it against you!" Ichigo charged, summoning his hollow mask.

"Foolish boy." Nickel's eyes turned red and slitted. His bankai gained blue stripes, which contoured to the pointed tips of his wings and tail. The red snowflake pattern on the right side of his hair also glowed. The boy stopped Ichigo's attack. The sharp tips of the wings closed in on the carrot top.

Ichigo backed off, sending a black Getsuga. Nickel's tail made a U shape, being between the attack and the boy. The tail swung down, splitting the black crescent in half and freezing it. Nickel spread his wings, which suddenly grew in size. "Ryuumon Kousetsu!" Dozons of winged Chinese dragons flew out of the wings at the masked warrior.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Another black energy wave came towards the dragons. The dragons transformed into the snowflake saw blades and went around the energy wave. Ichigo slashed every one of them down before a red ice claw grabbed the top of his head. Nickel flew down behind him, his left arm's ice still holding onto the man, and threw Ichigo over his head into the earth.

Nickel flew after him. A black sword came out of the smoke, but was caught by Nickel's left hand. The Squad 10 captain slashed Ichigo diagonally across the chest. The boy then kicked him back. Ichigo finally stopped after several blocks. When he got up though, he was stabbed twice in the stomach, twice in each shoulder, and his arms and legs were frozen. Nickel got there in short order, sending a few Nokogiris to slice off the mask.

"How pathetic Ichigo. My Hell's Power triples my strength. And you with your mask couldn't stand against it." The blue haired boy returned to normal. "This is the end of the line for you." The Hell's warrior raised his sword when he noticed something. Ichigo's head was down.

As the boy was about to cut off the man's head, Ichigo's color paled and grinned unnaturally. His aura also changed to that of a hollow's. "Switch!" An explosion of power erupted from the teenager. Nickel jumped back several yards away, his arms in an X shape.

_What the…? What's going on?_ When the black tornado disappeared, a hollow was there. _This…This is Ichigo's final hollow form! But he conquered it completely! He shouldn't be able to transform like this! _Nickel was starting to panic. Then it spoke.

"So, this is what defeated Ulquiorra with ease. I wonder how it do against you…" On cue, Ichigo's left arm flinched. In an instant, Nickel activated his Hell's Power and put up a defense.

The next thing the boy knew, he was on his back on a pile of rubble, hundreds of yards away from where he was. The boy's wings had a large hole in the center, his left forearm was broken, the two bones sticking out, and there was blood all over the front of his body. Blood also came from his mouth. His sword broke in half, landing in between his legs on the ground. His eyes returned to normal as his bankai disappeared.

Nickel saw Samanosuke and a bald dude peak from the hole. Then Ichigo's hollow form appeared in front of him. Ichigo walked towards him. _This can't be it. I was suppose to surpass my father and take his place. I can't die here!_ Nickel's face reflected fear and so did his eyes.

"It seems the shoe is on the other foot. Once I'm done with you, your friends are next." Ichigo raised his blade to strike him down. The boy closed his eyes and looked away, awaiting death.

Then he felt a wild gush of air and spiritual power, but nothing else. When he looked up, he saw the Head Captain of Hell holding onto Ichigo's sword arm. Dean's zanpakutou was in his right hand and to his right, a Hell's Gate. And a man 6'9" with light green eyes and short brown hair with spikes on top. The man also had a "Devil's" goatee and was very muscular. He also wore a captain's haori.

"Enough. I'll be your opponent, Ichigo Kurosaki." Before saying any more, Dean got closer to Ichigo's ear, where no one but he would hear. "I'll show you the consequences for harming my flesh and blood." The Head Captain of Hell then kicked the hollow in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Luckily, the hollowfied Ichigo didn't hit the two soul reapers behind him.

"Arlong, take care of our wounded. Noct, gather the Hell's soul reapers to one point. Warren, Erica, help them. I've got business to take care of." Dean drew his sword and as he smashed the end of the hilt with his sheath, he unleashed his shikai. "Leave nothing left: Amaterasu!" The sheath and sword merged and created an all black scythe slightly taller than the head captain. On the opposite end of the blade, was a spiked ball.

Dean "Lucifer" Shard went after the hollowfied Ichigo.

+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+

what'ja think? Shiyoko's fight may seem rushed, but it was longer, the infighting and long range fight would have been redundant moves.

Yes, I am modifying Ichigo according the most recent manga chapters, but I'm kind of doing what they did with him during the beginning of the bount arc.

Next time: Dean vs. Hollow Ichigo…and more. This battle will last at least one more chapter, maybe two. Then that would be the end of the first "Arc". Then I might redo chapter 9.


	16. Chapter 16 Road of Destruction

fanficssuck, you're right, and there might be some humor there too. Nickel had blackmail on Mizu, that's why things went as they did. I got nothing more…Enjoy!

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Dean went off. "Yep, he did a number on ya didn't he? Don't look so pissed…here's a joke. What gets louder as it gets smaller? A baby in a trash compacter!" Captain Arlong laughed with a muffled, nervous giggle from his lieutenant, Erika. She then sighed at the terrible, tasteless joke.

"Lol, I'm busting my gut as it's hanging out of my body…HURRY UP AND HEAL ME BEFORE I GO INTO CRYOSTASIS!" Nickel coughed up some blood.

"Alright alright, I'm on it. Erika, go to where that hill was, Ashley is sure to be there." Arlong started to do his specialty, healing, on the boy. Captain Noct stood in front of Nickel.

"Bet you're humble now. Natsume is back in Hell, unharmed. You owe Tsubaki a thanks though, she foresaw this coming except you died." The taller man turned to the hole in a wall. "Samanosuke, come on out. Zephyr will take you to the rendezvous point. Your fight is over."

"Like hell it is!" Ikkaku came out of the opening as well.

"Yes it is, Third Seat Madurame. Please go over there." Ikkaku turned around to find Captain Unohana, smiling kindly but with a deadly aura about her. She was pointing in a direction.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ikkaku quickly said and ran off. Cielo stood across from her.

"We won't attack if you won't. There's been enough blood spilled." Noct eyed the seemingly kind medical specialist.

"We couldn't agree more. We have orders to concentrate our forces near you guys, to make sure you don't interfere."

"I don't think you two will be doing any interfering as long as we're here." A boy with suit like clothing mirroring Dean stood above them. "The grim reapers will be concentrated between you two. My uncle's and father's fight will end this battle. Later." The boy disappeared in a puff of black smoke before either captain could question him.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

_**(insert "two steps from hell nemesis- wrath of the sea", look it up on youtube) **_

Dean twirled his scythe to parry multiple sword stabs before hitting the hollowfied Ichigo in the head with the spiked ball end before jumping up and swinging the scythe down. Ichigo blocked the attack, but it was slowly overwhelming him. Dean broke through the defense and stabbed forward with the scythe blade. Dean then sliced right to left diagonally before doing a horizontal strike. Ichigo received a diagonal wound, which healed quickly, and blocked the horizontal attack, but was still knocked back.

The hollow then charged up a cero between his horns, and backed up. The cero rushed its way toward the target. Dean palm struck the air with his left hand. A bright green, rectangular prism with multiple black rods scattered around it formed around the incoming cero. In an instant, the rods slammed inward, destroying the cero. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired off the black wave of energy. At the same time, black flames gathered around the scythe blade as Dean pulled the scythe back and swung it vertically, firing off a wave of black flames.

The two attacks collided, creating a black mass. Several tense seconds flew by before the black flames consumed the Getsuga, and puckered out themselves. Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock. "H-How?"

"A head captain should be able to stand against a Vasto Lorde class hollow. However, we've only encountered average to weaker powered beasts of that caliber. You are of that caliber, an average. In Hell, to become head captain, one of the requirements is to find and kill a Vasto Lorde with only shikai. My battle was a tough one, but I was able to kill two weaker Vasto Lorde, one without bankai and one with. I was bedridden for four months. But you should expect more from me, boy. Especially since you desecrated that which is most precious to me." Head Captain Shard spun his scythe in front of him, gathering black flames, and then firing them in a tornado fashion.

_**(insert "two steps from hell nemesis- sons of war", also on youtube.)**_

Ichigo used sonido to dodge it. He reappeared behind and below the taller man and charged him. Dean turned and held his scythe horizontally, blocking the sword strike. The hollow grabbed the Head Captain's ankle and swung him down, kicking him in the stomach in the process. Dean landed on his feet, weathering the strain. The Head Captain leaped up and away from the massive crater, ready to swing his scythe right to left diagonally. Ichigo took a couple steps back to avoid it, and blocked an overhead strike. The Hell's warrior then tried to kick the hollow in the head.

Ichigo blocked it and grabbed the foot. He swung the captain to his left and attempted to stab him. Dean deflected it with his scythe, but the black blade still gave him a shallow cut on the underside of his right arm. Head Captain Shard stopped himself from going any farther away and mounted a counter attack. He fired off several black fireballs and then made a clawing motion with his left hand on his scythe blade.

Ichigo used sonido once again to dodge every fireball, but not the kido spell. Several red versions of Bakudo 61: Rikujokirou came out of nowhere, two per arm and leg as well as one around his neck and two more aroung his body. Three dozen black spears surrounded the hollow and then punctured his body.

The elder man then twirled his scythe with his right hand and positioned himself sideways, still looking at Ichigo. Small black embers seemingly burning in midair developed in a large area in front of him. Dean stopped twirling his scythe, ending in a position that made him look like he was to do a downward strike. When Dean swung down, a massive wave of black, all consuming flames made their way towards the hollowfied Ichigo. "It's over!"

Ichigo was able to overpower the kido spell, and started charged up a cero. He fired both it and a Getsuga Tensho. Both attacks didn't even slow it down. Ichigo heard a Senkaimon close behind him. "Reduce all creation to ashes: Ryujin Jakka!" Normal flames of the same magnitude met the black ones. Both flames burned out in a draw. Beside Ichigo was Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Don't you think that's a little unfair, Head Captain Yamamoto. I can't take on a fellow head captain and that monstrosity at once." Dean yelled over the distance.

"Oh, you won't be here for long!" Ichigo started to charge a cero. Twin chains started to wrap around the horns, ending with two metal balls crushing the cero, one from above one from below. A figure jumped in front of the hollow with the chains connected to his weapon, and at their maximum length. A quick jolt/swinging motion sent Ichigo flying to the earth.

The boy spun his scythe a few times before holding it out in front of him. The scythe blades were arranged in a saw blade like pattern, four on each end, with the chains coming from the base of the scythe blade on the very tip of each end. "Long time no see, huh uncle? Good luck with your fight. That is, until the Dean of Grim Reaper Affairs shows up." Alexander Shard concentrated on where Ichigo landed.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" A much more powerful black wave was fired at the grim.

In a puff of black smoke, Jaden showed up, with white flames surrounding him. "Blast Burn!" He jabbed his scythe forward, firing the white flames. The two attacks collided, then exploded, ending in a draw. "Yo. Sorry I'm late." Jaden turned slightly to look up at the other grim, as he was lower in the air, panting.

Alexander smiled a little. "You weren't. Watch out!" As Grim Reaper 1 yelled his warning, hollow Ichigo appeared behind Jaden, ready to cut him in two.

A large, three bladed scythe blocked the attack. Alura pushed the monster back and started to swing the scythe multiple times to back it off more. Ichigo dodged and blocked most of them, but one of his horns got cut off. The girl then kicked the hollow in the stomach. Alexander took advantage by appearing in front of her and swung the chained balls, one hitting the hollow in the jaw and the other hitting him in the ribs. Jaden appeared above the hollow and fired off a blue fire ball.

As Ichigo slammed into the ground, Alexander finished it. "Salvation." A black and white aura surrounded the grim before pillars of it slammed into Ichigo. Once the dust settled, Ichigo laid on the ground, unconscious and back to his normal self. The three grims turned and watched the fireworks, literally. Until someone interfered.

+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X

Dean and Yamamoto watched the grim's bout with Ichigo. Dean was not surprised by the outcome and how quickly the three grims ended it. "Well that didn't last long. Now it's our turn." Dean moved in with a crushing blow with the spiked ball. The other Head Captain ducked and then swung up. The Hell's warrior side stepped to the left to avoid it. Yamamoto swung down with everything he got, sending normal flames all around them.

Dean blocked the attack and did the same, sending black flames to match Yamamoto's. They separated, Dean firing renewed black flames. Yamamoto did the same. Once again the flames went out in a draw. They closed in, matching one incinerating blow after another before separating again.

"For a child like you to match me in strength and skill…You're not bad." Yamamoto's gruff voice echoed.

"I'll take that as a compliment, old man. I've seen videos of your past fights, and I must say, you haven't gotten rusty. But we need to hurry before _he_ shows up." Dean spun his scythe around himself before holding it vertically in front of him. He slammed the weapon down even with his feet. In an instant, the Head Captain of Soul Society was engulfed in a black tornado of flames. Dean grinned at this.

But it didn't last long as he, too, was engulfed in a tornado of flames. Both tornados dissipated to reveal two spheres of flames, each of their respective color. Both flames closed in on each other, Dean ready to do a right to left downward diagonal strike and Yamamoto ready for a right to left upward diagonal strike. The confrontation then added a person.

Black electricity circulated around the flames, destroying them. A fist and foot hit both Head Captains, sending them back. The soul reaper audience were stunned at what they saw, but the grim reapers knew who it was, as he was their superior. A man mirroring Dean in clothing style stood between the two, except he had on a red tie with a black skull and white lightning bolt. Otherwise, the man looked exactly like Dean, except he had dark blue eyes. His scythe was just as tall as he was, and resembled Dean's to some extent. On the opposite end of the scythe blade was also a metal ball, but the spikes were thinner and much longer. The scythe had a blade on both sides with a spear tip on the very end.

"I think this is enough. If you two wish to continue this road of destruction, you must do so with a barrier like this already put into place. And be sure to create a quick activation process for it." The man's voice seemed to echo throughout the area.

"Brother, is that really the right way to order us? You should at least be more respectful." Dean glared at the newcomer.

The other man glared at his younger brother. "I am the Dean of Grim Reaper Affairs and I'm also in charge of keeping the supernatural world in relative order. But you two made quite the mess of things. Try to not get the world of the living mixed into this affair, Karakura will be reeling from the devastation for decades. Now go back to your dimensions before we make sure this ends now." All the grim reapers appeared at their superior's side, scythes at the ready. Both sides' soul reapers that were there did the same, the vizards appearing in their own separate group, Kensei carrying a defrosted Shinji.

Dean's scythe went back to its sealed form. "Very well. I know better than to mess with you, big brother. I was hoping you would join us. Oh well, this is a conflict of interest I suppose. Head Captain Yamamoto, consider this the official declaration. We are at war. Let this road of destruction show us which is stronger. Knightmarye, open the gates. We'll be back." Several Hell's Gates opened and the Hell's soul reapers left. Soul Society did the same.

The DGRA* sighed. "All right, let's go. We have our own troubles to deal with."

+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

*DGRA- Dean of Grim Reaper Affairs

On the whole twirling the scythe around himself, refer to Professor Stein in episode 13 or 14 of Soul Eater, when he's fighting Crona, should be pretty obvious to the scene.

This seemed a little short to me, and I even added a couple of paragraphs. As soon as Mareo and Anime tells me he has the drawings up, I'll tell ya. For Grim 1's scythe, an example is on Mareo and Anime's daviant art accout, under the scrapbook heading, scythe styles, it was a quick doodle though, so don't worry, but it's still pretty accurate. Whadja think?

Couple of questions: Favorite Grim Reaper? Favorite fight?

I'll do something different with Ichigo, so that he didn't lose his soul reaper powers. An added role to someone that didn't have much to do anyway…remember that arrancar boy that kicked the crap out of those Vasto Lorde? Personal opinion, I think a Head Captain should be able to do that much, refer to Dean's explanation thing.

Next time: **Unexpected Visits, Gathering Forces**


	17. Unexpected Visits, Gathering Forces

um…fanficssuck, review when you are more awake and alert, that way you'll actually say something meaningful in your review. First arc is officially done, second arc may only last a few chapters before the next battle but…yeah you'll see. Remember that "God of Hueco Mundo"? he shows up again.

+X+X+X++X+X+X+X

Several hours later…

Captain Arlong and his lieutenant walked down a corridor in the Squad 4 hospital. "How's Ashley?"

"All her wounds have been healed for the most part. Her life is out of danger and ready for active duty with a strong recommendation of rest. She does have a few deeper wounds, but my parasites will heal them quickly. What about the Ice King?"

"Well…he's bandaged up good and proper, and the wounds are sealed for the moment. I used some of your parasites to help with his broken arm, along with the rest of his wounds. All things considered, he's in good shape. Last I know, he has visitors, including Ashley. Still, he was already going into a cryostasis. Luckily I stabilized him before that could happen."

"I guess he's afraid of death, if he has that kind of failsafe on 'im."

"No, he's not afraid of death, he's afraid of dying before he accomplishes his goals. Which includes a certain Head Captain."

"Wait, he intends to succeed the Head Captain? That man took on a hollowfied monster and then still fought with Soul Society's head captain back to back! What in the world makes Captain Shard he could surpass that?" Erika stopped.

"Because the two are father and son. He just prefers to keep that part a secret. If you know what's good for ya, you'd keep quiet."

"WHAT?" Erika's jaw dropped upon hearing this.

"Don't be so surprised, it actually explains a lot of things. Now, let's go, we have lots to do yet."

+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+XX+

"Man, that debriefing took way too long." Tsubaki moaned in agony, walking beside her captain and lieutenant.

"No kidding. Still, it's good for us to visit Frosty before heading back, don't ya think?" Warren gave his friend his signature smile."

"Yeah, but surely we could have done this later."

"Yesss, give herssss a breakssss." The serpentine voice of Tsubaki's Sendo Hebi hissed at Warren.

"Enough you two, we're here." Not opened the door, Warren busting in front of him.

"Yo, what's up Frosty?"

"Zephyr, the spy-thief, thank God you're here!" Nickel had the bed like a recliner. His left arm from the elbow up to his wrist was in a cast, with four signatures on it, and his body from the armpits down was bandaged up.

"Whoa, did you just say 'thank God you're here' to one of my subordinates when that typically means I'm nearby? I'm impressed, have you finally gotten rid of that arrogance?" Cielo came in next, followed by Tsubaki.

"Oh shut-up, Noct! I need company with better dispositions or people I can talk to! Zephyr has that disposition, and I can talk to you despite the fact I hate your guts. 'Cause those two won't stop crying!" Nickel pointed to Yuki and Natsume, crying on each other's shoulders, wailing about how they could have prevented this. "Ashley is being Ashley. Surely I don't have to explain that. Zephaniah was good company for a little while, but he ran out of jokes and became a stoic asshole." Nickel looked away and muttered something to himself, too quietly for anyone to really hear over the children's crying and sobbing.

"Well, glad you enjoy our company, this will be a short visit though, we have work to catch up on." Noct said. Then he started getting a headache, and two glowing, red slitted eyes appeared in his head. _Hurry the hell up! I'm getting impatient!_ was all the boyish voice said, before disappearing completely. But he knew whose voice that was. And it was typically a bad thing.

The three stayed for awhile, calmed down the childish captain and lieutenant, and signed the cast before heading back to their office…

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Head Captain Dean "Lucifer" Shard stood in his usual spot overlooking Hell. His eyes were focused on some mountain ranges far off, the peaks hidden by dark clouds. _Something big must of happened for brother to not help, or let me borrow a Top 8 or two. Still, I'll be needing his permission if we're going to beat Soul Society, there's just too much of a number difference between us in captains. The four demon lords will even the odds some, but who else can I get that will guarantee our victor? Of course. The "God of Hueco Mundo." Rui should be more than enticed to help._

"Vladimir, open that small black box on my desk." The giant did as he was told. A small, imp like creature with an oversized head and small stereotypical demon tail came out of it.

"Whew! This is much better! Got a message for little old me to deliver, Head Captain? To your big twin brother?"

"Yes actually, you little cretin. Tell him to meet me at Devil's Peak in two weeks. Now get going, I don't want his schedule to be filled already." The little black messenger demon scraped a small claw in the air, forming a thin red line that Dean knew was a portal directly to his brother's office. The demon went through it, the portal closing. The head captain sighed and went back to work.

+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X

Cielo and his two subordinates opened the door to his office. He caught the sight of a sword with a red hilt laying on his desk. The captain quickly closed the doors and locked. Once Warren and Tsubaki caught sight of the intruder, they put their hands on their zanpakutou.

Tsubaki's snake head grew three feet before speaking. "Whatssss are youssss do'in heresssss!"

Sitting on top of Cielo's desk, leaning against his arms, was a blonde arrancar boy with a lightning bolt shaped hairpin on his left side. The boy's zanpakutou was on the desk, with a crimson hilt and scabbard with what looked like lightning bolts coming out for the guard. The boy also had red eyes. His arrancar clothing resembled that of the late Espada 4, except the swallow tail was a single piece and the zipper was inverted, the child allowing his stomach to show. The boy was about four foot seven.

The arrancar giggled a little at the two subordinate's reaction. "Kept more secrets than revealed to them, eh Cielo? You should teach them some hospitality for an old friend." The boy grinned childishly.

"Old friend? We're more like acquaintances. Now leave oh…"

"Watch your tongue, you would make number three today. And you know what will happen if you call me by that disgusting nickname." The boy's voice was tense and sounded more mature, his eyes narrowing at the man.

Cielo gulped visibly at the thought. "Either way, I have work to do, Rui Herutsu. Please leave."

"Oh come on Cielo! Don't you want an intellectual challenge? It's been over a century since I last asked you to do somethin' for me." The boy pouted, back to his childish self.

"The captain gave you an order, arrancar. Leave or we will use force." Warren warned the intruder. His voice was serious, as he knew this arrancar had to be strong to survive the war with Aizen, if he was even involved.

Rui smiled. "You got spunk. But spunk alone won't beat me. Good luck." This time, his voice was a mix of the childish one and the mature one.

"We'll handle him. No need to concern yourself with such slime!" Tsubaki drew her blade. The snake head stretched and ensnared the boy and tried to bite him on the neck. Only to break its fangs. Tsubaki homed in and swung right to left diagonally in a downward direction. Her sword sprayed acid on the guy's clothing as she went through the slash. The girl only tore clothing and messed it up. "What?"

"A lovely zanpakutou, very deadly. But it's nothing compared to me." The boy seemingly didn't move as Tsubaki's snake was shattered to pieces, as did the scales on her blade. She backed off, still in disbelief. "Next." Rui looked at Warren.

In a fit of rage, Warren acted. "Cut a path: Tonobiri!" He held the staff in a reverse grip and charged, using his extreme speed. You could hear the zanpakutou scrape against the boy's right cheek and neck, but not shedding blood. Warren appeared behind the arrancar. "That didn't work? Then let's try this!" He disappeared again. Rui looked up to find him spinning down on top of him.

The child arrancar took his right hand and grabbed the end of the staff, where the guard is. Warren grinned as air pressure surged from the guard, tearing the child's sleeves into fourths, but again not shedding blood. Zephyr looked surprised at this.

"I love this zanpakutou. The only way to avoid damage is by dodging it completely. I really like it." Rui set Zephyr on his feet and shoved forward, sending the man to the wall and splitting his zanpakutou neatly in half.

"Only a captain's shikai can cut through his Hierro. What do you want, Rui? I'm busy."

"As you know, nothing is as things seem. Here. Check out the people on the red data cards in the Hell archives, see if you find their faces anywhere. Also check out the three blue ones here, though likely find them in the medical files. If you ever get the chance to go to Soul Society, check for those faces on their archives and medical files. I think you'll know what to do next and you should already know why I don't show this to the two it pertains to." The boy took out five data cards, two blue and two red, and threw them at the man, which he easily caught.

Rui jumped off the desk and placed his sword back on his back. He walked a little before stopping. "Good luck." He opened a Garganta and stepped through it. Before it closed he turned around, the darkness making his eyes glow and slitted. "Oh, and Noct. Your birthright is still there. Now is as good a time as any to get it." The Garganta closed shut.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Ichigo laid in bed with shorts and a short sleeved shirt, the lights on and Kon out of his room. He was also bandaged up and sore all over. A knock came at the door. "Ichigo, it's me. Karin. Can I come in?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Ichigo didn't move as his little sister stood at his bed side.

"When are you going to tell me everything?"

"Later." Ichigo sat up suddenly, startling Karin, who kept an eye on her brother.

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo didn't answer, he just looked around. Then he jolted to look behind him to find nothing. He then instinctively used his left hand to grab a smaller one that was going to touch him. "Nice. Glad to see you've improved." The hand slipped out the larger one. Ichigo turned to face Rui Herutsu.

"What are you doing here? I'm sore and tired and trying to have a conversation about the supernatural with my sister."

"Like I care. You owe me, Ichigo." Rui hopped off the bed, still with his torn cloths. "You have a role to play. But you need to get back to your former power when you killed Aizen to fulfill it. I can help with that somewhat."

"Ok, I'll admit you did save my soul reaper powers, but I had to relearn Getsuga Tensho and bankai. Now you expect me to go back to that insane level to fulfill some role you have for me? Sorry, but you have to come up with something different."

"No, Ichi. We're partners in this. A dance can't go on without at least two people, Ichi. We have roles for the final dance and the events leading up to it. You must do this to protect Karakura. You've seen the devastation caused. And this is bigger than Karakura, it involves the world. To emphasize my point, milady?" Rui bowed and offered his hand in an old 1700s to 1800s European style invitation to dance.

Karin hesitantly took it. The two started to slow dance, albeit a little clumsy at first. "Don't get used to that, Rui." Ichigo glared at the arrancar.

"But imagine what this would look like without one or the other. It would look ridiculous and incomplete. Granted I have multiple dancing partners to tune and guide, but things will be become more apparent as events unfold and they will be able to dance with others. And when my ace in the hole completes his task, the final dance will be an interesting one. Thank you, milady. What do you say? You need to be stronger to stop both sides from destroying each other." Rui stopped dancing with Karin and turned to Ichigo.

"Fine." Ichigo gave up and sighed.

"Good. Bring yourself and your friends to this address one week from today at the latest. Preferably as soon as you recover." The arrancar went to the substitute soul reaper's desk and wrote down an address.

"Hold on! You never said anything about my friends!"

"Shut up. I didn't need to. Everyone has their roles to play, your friends included. They also must become stronger to help you regulate this battle, this war. Relax, you can't shoulder this burden on your own. You must learn to share it with those closest to you that's strong enough to fight back. Heed my words, Ichi. And prepare yourself to meet the Original Espada. If you think Aizen's was strong, these guys are beyond your comprehension. I'll explain more in detail later. Chow." Rui jumped through the window and left.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

After travelling to the Karakura bridge, Rui stopped. "I know you followed me, Kisuke. Shouldn't you be busy?"

"Indeed I am, but I just couldn't help myself!" The man said in his typical aloof attitude. "But I am curious about why you help us, try to stop this destruction, and even seem to be plotting something not of your own doing to help others?"

Rui looked at the full moon. "Do you ever wonder about why a creature exists? Or why one being does this or why one does that? I still don't know the answers to my existence, or what it means to have a heart. But I will follow my own path and live my life the way I want it to. And in the process, help he who have brought about the existence of the world. That is all the answer you will get from me, Kisuke. Now continue with your work and don't let your personal history with Akuma Joutai cloud your judgment, your role needs to be played out flawlessly." The child opened a Garganta and left a very stunned Kisuke.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

The second arc will last a total of four chapters, starting with this one.

Thoughts, comments, constructive criticism are all welcomed.

Next Time: **History Lesson, Attack Plan, Devil's Peak** (if all that will fit)


	18. Chapter 18 History Lesson, New Operation

Actually Rui was a planned character, the grim reapers were somewhat planned. There are others that are not planned and more that were, but you'll see them later. Rui's history with Cielo and Ichigo will be revealed here, actually Devil's peak will wait till next chapter. Oh yeah, I noticed this when I went through the last chapter, Rui gave Cielo five total data cards, three blue, two red.

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+

Cielo and his two subordinates watched as Rui left, with the Squad 7 Captain flinching a little at the mention of his "birthright." He put the five data cards in his pocket, just out of curiosity he would do what the boy asked him. Rui's "intellectual challenges" were often very interesting or astonishing, or sometimes were very important to all worlds. "You guys decided to go at it and it was going a bit too far, so I broke your zanpakutou. You can have Captain Knightmarye fix them once we reorganize our paperwork. At least Rui was nice enough to keep them in piles."

The three started to pick up the stacks of paperwork. "Say, captain, what's your history with that guy? If only a captain's shikai can penetrate his Hierro, surely we have files on'im. But you two seemed to know each other personally. And what did he mean by your 'birthright?'" Zephyr became bold and asked his captain.

"My 'birthright' is no one's business but my own. Sorry, but that question will remain unanswered. I'm afraid you are very wrong on your assessment, Zephyr. No one has files on him because they either don't know he exists, he's erased the data, or he's just been that elusive. There is a reason why he's called the 'God of Hueco Mundo.' But he so despises that nickname that if anyone calls him that for the third time that day, that person and everything around him would be gone. You are right that I do know him personally, and I'm probably the only person that understands him, at least to an extent." Cielo continued picking up piles of papers and organizing them.

"Um…don't mean to be rude, Captain, but mind sharing with us about him more?" Tsubaki said it this time.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But know this: I'm much older than I appear, heck I should look like Head Captain Yamamoto by now. I first met Rui when my master was still alive, six thousand years ago…" The two subordinates' jaws dropped. "Told ya I'm much older than I appear. Back then, I was only your age. My master had taken me to Hueco Mundo to help him investigate reports of a monster hollow, one that was greater than them all and only seemed to be getting stronger…"

+X+X+X+X_**Flashback**_+X+X+X+X+X+X

A younger Cielo Noct stood among the white sands of the eternal desert that was Hueco Mundo. Alone for the moment, he had just gotten done purging another small group of hollows, running away from something. He had on an oversized black robe in addition with his normal outfit, at that time clothing that resembled _Star Wars_' Jedi. He and his master had split up to cover more ground.

Both of them felt the constantly rising spiritual pressure, almost always in battle. He was closer to it, it seems, as he saw several red flashes far off in the distance. Obviously they were ceros. Cielo took his time getting closer to the constant battle, taking out retreating hollows along the way. Gusts of wind and power were a constant, hindering his progress. It was also becoming harder to breathe and stand. Suddenly, an explosion of power erupted in the form of ever expanding pillar of red spiritual power, with lightning sparks going in every which direction.

The force of wind actually pushed him back a good hundred yards. Once it was calm again, Cielo couldn't feel any power at all. The teenager used shunpo to get over there. What he saw was a massive crater, easily the size of a country (averaged sized in the modern world). In the center of it, he saw a shirtless boy on his side, a zanpakutou nearby. He could sense a faint aura, but it was that of a hollow and a soul reaper. Cielo got closer and flipped the boy on his back, revealing white lightning bolt shaped hair pin with red stripes on his left side and no hollow's hole. The latter was shocking to say the least and completely unheard of.

The boy was sweaty and shivering. Cielo took off his oversized robe and covered the kid, hugging him close trying to keep him warm. "That child was the source of that power. I know you can sense it, Cielo. He must be eliminated." An old man appeared behind the teenager.

"I can't allow that. He's just a kid and is helpless now. I may not know what he is, but I have the feeling he needs to live, Master Azrael."

"Oh? What a very smart student you have created Azrael." Both of them turned to their right, to find a normal looking human in futuristic clothing, at least in accordance to their time period. "You both will have significant roles to play in the future. The boy will name his race and he will walk his own path, but he is my creation. That peculiar Vasto Lorde's evolution was partially due to my hand. To desecrate it would be a sin, Azrael."

"Very well, my Lord…"

+X+X+X+X+X+X_**End of Flashback**_+X+X+X+X

The two couldn't believe what they just heard. "Only later did I find out more about Rui. He was a stronger Vasto Lorde that just kept on getting stronger, without training or consuming souls. Even before his evolution into an arrancar, he had no hollow's hole. He also didn't cannibalize other hollows as Adhjucas or even after he evolved into a Vasto Lorde. Now before you two say that he owes me, he already settled that debt four millennia ago. Since then, he's been giving me interesting tidbits of information, intellectual challenges, and even manipulated me into several occasions that threatened more than one world multiple times. He even gave me a full detailed report about the Head Captain's battle against two weaker Vasto Lorde. That's it. Now, get back to work." Cielo started signing papers as the other two started doing the same.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Ichigo, after at least explaining what soul reapers did and what Rui was to Karin, turned out the lights and went to sleep. He had the same dream tonight: The aftermath of his fight with Aizen and Mugetsu's effect.

+X+X+X+_**Dreamflashback**_+X+X+X+

Ichigo knew he was laying on the ground. But that was all he knew. He did her three voices. Two of them he recognized as old man Zangetsu and his inner hollow. They were talking to the third, a kiddish, boyish voice. He moaned a little bit before opening his eyes and sitting up. The area was barely touched. Zangetsu and his hollow, looking exactly like an albino version of him, was standing on either side of him, with the actual sword/cleaver on the ground nearby.

Across from him, leaning on a rock, was a very dead Aizen, back in his original soul reaper form. The ex-soul reaper had part of his head missing, as was half of his body, with a third of the remaining seemingly inside out. The traitor's zanpakutou was on the ground near the body, the blade broken into multiple pieces. The hougyokou was shattered into pieces near what he assumed was Aizen's foot.

"'Bout time you woke up, king." Ichigo's hollow was first to notice. "You owe a lot to that guy." The hollow pointed at someone as he said that, in disgust.

Ichigo followed the finger to Rui, wearing a similar outfit that he did when he visited, if it wasn't torn and with some color changes and other minor differences. This outfit was black with silver lining the edge and zipper, with two chains that went back into the clothing approximately at his waist, on the jacket. He wore the standard soul reaper hakama and tabi with waraji sandles. His zanpakutou was in the ground in front of him, a double edged, rapier like sword that was three inches wide. The kid looked exhausted.

"Glad to see you're up. I saved your soul reaper powers by absorbing Mugetsu's effects on you and sent them directly into Aizen's body, what was left of it, that is. You should know your hollow was going to take over you afterwords." The kid said, still panting.

"Right. Thanks, I think. But what's Mugetsu?"

"That's right, you don't remember. You have to relearn everything, including Zangetsu's special ability. Your hollowfication though, should be perfect now. Take those shards and give them to Hat 'n Clogs whenever you see him. The name is Rui, an arrancar, but not with Aizen. Actually, I would have stopped him if you hadn't. I highly suggest you relearn everything quickly as a storm is brewing. Not like that matters as I'm the biggest storm of them all, but you'll be in danger along with all your friends, again. We'll keep in touch."

Rui grabbed his zanpakutou and sheathed it, opening a Garganta. "You should check in with your friends over there." He pointed in the direction of Karakura and left, the Garganta closing.

+X+X+X+_**Endofdreamflashback**_+X+X+X+

Ichigo calmly woke up. He always woke up at that moment. Whenever he meets that brat again, Ichigo needed to ask him how he knew Hell was going to strike. He tried to get more sleep, ignoring the flashback.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Five days later…in Hell…

Dean sat behind his desk with Mizu and Cielo standing in front of him, spaced far enough apart to allow his TV screen show Nickel in his hospital bed, still bandaged up heavily. "As you are all aware, we need to continue this war. My plans include an invasion of the Seireitei. But not a full scale invasion, a subterfuge operation with three captains and their lieutenants. The operation requires speed, intelligence gathering, and stealth. Squad 2 is the obvious choice. Any other recommendations?"

"I would say Natsume, but he's inexperienced for such a mission. It's tempting to nominate Captain Joutai as he knows the layout, but he's not one for stealth. Noct, maybe you and your spy-thief can do some damage?" Mizu glanced at Cielo.

"I agree with Mizu. I'm out of commission for the moment, so I'm out. I would actually nominate Natsume, but worry about Zeph. He can't use shunpo, but he can run pretty fast. He also ain't exactly the stealthiest of people." Nickel added.

"Very well, Zephyr and I will accompany Captain Howell. But how's her lieutenant? I haven't heard much after he was stabilized. I'm also a little surprised that you're nominating little Natsume for this mission, Nickel. What gives?"

"To answer your first question, Haru was released the day before I entered. He's doing well, and ready for vengeance. The streets of Seireitei will run red with him there. I'm only nominating him because you and Howell will be there. I know I can't fully leave him in your care, but he'll be more comfortable knowing there's at least someone there if he needs help."

"Lieutenant Niter is one scary guy though, he'll instill fear in them. And he is one of the stronger lieutenants. I suppose I can overlook Natsume's inexperience." Mizu commented.

"Well, there's the three captains. I would also like Tsubaki to join us. She isn't one for speed, but her kido is top notch and can hide her presence." Noct looked at the Head Captain.

"Very well. The attack will last three days, at which point a task force will secure an area and cover the retreating captains and lieutenants. Who should cover them?"

"My sister is out as is Ashley. Those two will continue fighting without remorse. Which may not be bad, but good luck getting them to stop."

"Nice analysis, Mizu. Did someone teach you that?" Nickel taunted her.

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed." Mizu grinned a little.

Nickel frowned and glared at her, but went back to a neutral expression. "If I'm up and around by then, I'll gladly volunteer. Mizu's demon summoning ability would be great for it, too. That's all I can think of off hand."

"I'm up for it, and I'll be bringing Shouta and Samanosuke. Mai would be a good choice. Joutai might be good for this part."

"I agree. But we should have a replacement in case you're not fully healed yet, Nickel." Cielo looked at the monitor.

"I won't be, my arm will still be broken. It will still be at least two weeks before that's healed, even with Carns's parasites. But that doesn't mean I'm still not a force to be reckoned with. I know this is a bit of a mute point, but we are outnumbered captain to captain, any plans?"

The three of them looked at the Head Captain intently. "Vladimir will help out, too, in that part of the operation. After this meeting, I intend to go to Devil's Peak and enlist the help of the four demon lords and their minions."

"But you require Uncle's permission. The Dean of Grim Reaper Affairs is their check, so they can't just jump in and help. He needs to approve it." Nickel said, with concern in his voice.

"I know, I've already asked him to meet me there. The operation will begin in six days. I'll be back whenever everyone returns then."

A thin, green line appeared beside the Head Captain, meaning a grim reaper. Alura Lancelot came out, in a bright pink blouse and blue skinny jeans, wearing flip flops. Her giant scythe was over her shoulder. "Until the Head Captain comes back, I'll be in charge. I've already been given a crash course in the duties of being a head captain. I am instructed to allow whatever plans you have to go on."

"Good. I was waiting for you to show up." Dean stood up and grabbed his zanpakutou. "Alura is Grim Reaper #3. Please do as she says, or there will be hell to pay. This meeting is now over."

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Interesting latest chapter of bleach, eh? Three chapters in less than a week, that is about the quickest I've updated since the story first started.

Please Review! I don't care if you're new to reading the story, REVIEW!

Next time: **Devil's Peak**


	19. Chapter 19 Devil's Peak

Chapter is a little short. hope this chapter is good anyway. Mizu is a strategist, as you've stated, so it was only natural she was there with Cielo and Nickel. The new ocs here were planned. They just need names.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Dean was climbing a mountain, his zanpakutou tied to an unseen belt loop via a cord. He was past the clouds, eight days after he left. He was close to a jutted out area where a cavern was the entrance to the four demon lords' domain. But he still felt like he was miles away. _Their minions have gotten lax. I should of been attacked by now._ He spoke too soon.

He looked behind him to find an overly large butterfly like thing in which the abdomen had several large spikes. The thing also had arms, but the hands were drills. The spikes shot at the man. Dean jumped off the cliff, doing a back flip. He landed on the bug and jumped up, high enough to be above the large platform where the cavern is. Immediately, two sets of claws/hands in from either side of him, crush him.

The hands enclosed on him, but they didn't crush him. He shoved the hands back with his feet. A T-rex like face came in to chomp him in two. Dean grabbed the creature's snout and did a front flip over the dinosaur like demon. Immediately, a second class citizen he recognized as a vampire came at him with a claymore sword. The head captain ripped his zanpakutou from the cord, and without drawing it, parried every strike with a series of twirls. He knocked her away with a strike to the neck.

The dinosaur had spun around and tried to crush him with its claw again. Dean jumped up and kicked the creature on the top of the head. The supped up butterfly came back. The man used shunpo to get some distance, and then used a restraining kido that resembled chains on the demon. He caught the vampire's claymore with his bare hand. "You know, you guys seemed much tougher last time I was here. What happened?"

The girl vampire smiled. "You became a true head captain of Hell."

"All five of them are inside. I believe you know your way." The dinosaur got up.

"Thanks." Dean let go of the sword and went inside the cave.

After a series of tunnels and a few wrong turns, he arrived at the main meeting place. Before him was four cloaked figures, all of which stood on a raised platform. Below them was the Dean of Grim Reaper Affairs. "'Bout time you showed, little brother."

"Sorry. Even for a head captain, it's a long ways here. It should be pretty obvious why I called you here."

"Yeah. Sorry I can't let you borrow a Top 8 or two, but we have problems of our own. What do you guys say?" The DGRA looked at the four cloaked figures that were the four demon lords.

"It's about freaking time, Dean! We were beginning to wonder if you'd declare war on Soul Society." The largest cloaked figure spoke, the thing easily eight feet tall.

"There you have it. My permission is granted. I don't think I'll be able to help you anymore than I have. But we will be forced to interfere if you guys don't put up barriers to protect the world of the living."

"Don't worry. Knightmarye is already on it. Although, what has happened to warrant such concentration? I find it kind of odd, bro."

"A demon sponsor has betrayed us. Medusa, queen of the Gorgons at that. All of our resources are being pooled to find her, and eliminate her. To make things worse, her charge, a half human half grim reaper, is a Top 8 subordinate. And Jaden's younger brother too."

"Well shit. When it rains it pours. And that explains a lot. I thought I didn't recognize one of your grims. I have one more stop to make. Mind making a portal to Hueco Mundo? I'm going to see if Rui won't help."

"The 'God of Hueco Mundo'? Have you lost your mind! That boy is more of an observer and a destroyer of armies and very well could be the destroyer of worlds!" A female voice made her point, a five foot eight tall cloaked figure.

"Relax. Rui isn't the kind to destroy worlds. He may be an observer most times, but this is something he cannot just watch." Dean retorted.

DGRA grinned a little. "If I remember right, the kid has been an arrancar for six millennia, and a Vasto Lorde for seven hundred years prior. I haven't met him yet, but hope to find time to visit his home when he's actually home. Good luck, twin brother." The guy made a thin red line, his personal portal.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Dean stepped through it.

+X+X+X+X+X+X

Dean stepped out of the portal, before him being a large rock with a cavern in it. The man followed it. Upon reaching the door, was a note. To him. The Head Captain took the note off the door and read it to himself:

_Dear Dean,_

_To put it bluntly, I don't like your war with SS. I won't interfere often, but I might make some personal appearances. I'm currently training four people. This war will fail. I know it's useless telling you this as you will think it is blasphemy. But you and SS is being manipulated to an Aizen wannabe. Don't like it, don't wanna believe it, too bad, tis it true. Good Luck, you'll be needing it with me, the four I'm training, and the Original Espada trying to regulate this war. Chow._

_The absolute Primera, Rui Herutsu._

Dean crumpled the paper and burned it. "That bastard!"

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

One week after Rui's visit to Ichigo…

Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad stood in front of a rundown warehouse. "Uh, is this the right place?" Ichigo looked at the piece of paper again to check the address.

"The place looks abandoned." Orihime made the observation.

"I don't think it's as abandoned as we think it is. Feel that? It's very slight, but there is at least one arrancar in there." Ishida, in his full Quincy outfit, told the group.

"And you are very correct, Ishida." Rui stepped out of the building. His outfit resembled his white one before it was torn, but was red instead, with two black ribbons at the waist that made a loop before going back into the jacket. "Welcome to the surface of our humble abode. My name is Rui Herutsu."

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X

Mareo and Anime, now that you mention it, the two do have some similar aspects to one another. The major difference though, Rui acts for the better good instead of the better evil.

Suggestions for names for the Four Demon Lords and their minions are welcomed, but I already have their abilities in mind, so all I really could use are names.

See that blue link thing below that say review? Click it.

Next Time: **The Next Stage**


	20. Chapter 20 The Next Stage

Thanks for the names. I'm not sure exactly how many I'll need, as some of the minions will be cannon fodder and thus probably shouldn't have one, but I'll probably wing whatever I don't have. Like these new ocs that don't have much of a role.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"Rui, this place is a dump." Ichigo was blunt.

"Oh, this is only the surface, the main place is underneath it. Don't worry, if it collapses, I'll open a Garganta out of there and have Kisuke build me a new one at another location."

"It still looks like a piece of crap."

"Well, what can I say? It's a place downtown where the freaks will come around, it's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all." Rui said the last sentence in a musical rhythm.

Immediately, the guys blushed, catching an inappropriate image in their heads. Orihime thought of lot of fun activities dealing with mud. Rui glowered at them.

"No, not like that. Look at me! I'm still a kid for God's sakes! Anyway, it's rare for all ten of them to gather in one location, so you better be prepared. On that note, be warned: you will get hurt, you will cry, you will sweat, and you will get stronger. These guys won't sugar coat anything and you will do as they say. It will be tough training, but to ultimately protect this town, its inhabitants, and essentially the world, it will be worth it. Once you enter, you can't back out. Orihime, you I am most worried about. Your heart isn't in the right place to fight. It's okay to be nice and sweet, but you need to have two personalities if you're going to be like that. In a fight, you can't be nice and sweet. Most times, you have to be brutal and deliver the final blow or else they'll get you. Kill or be killed. Most times, those are the only choices. Even medical specialists have to fight to protect the wounded in their care. Look at Unohana. One of the ten people you are about to meet has actually fought her and knows she is a fierce opponent, even if her zanpakutou is not a combat type. Discuss it among yourselves. But you other three should know, she doesn't like being a burden, and the best way for her to not become one is to become stronger." Rui stepped back.

The four discussed it for several minutes, and seemed to come to a consensus. "Orihime won't be a burden to us no matter what. Despite what we said, she'll still do it. Show us your worst." Ichigo spoke for the group. Rui smiled a bit.

"Excellent. But I meant what I said. It won't be the first time people with significant roles but wasn't strong enough to fulfill them had breakdowns under these guys' training. Every two to three days, you will be tested by a different member than the one that trained you. And then you will switch trainer to the one that tested you. The exception will be Orihime due to her power type. Follow me."

The four did as they were told. Rui led them to a flight of stairs that led to the basement. As the boy arrancar opened the door, the place looked awfully familiar. The only difference was that there were ten actual pillars 25 yards away from the entrance, five on each side. On each pillar was an arrancar with various clothing styles and builds. The four couldn't feel anything from them, as now they didn't feel anything from Rui. The boy stopped in the center of the first two pillars.

"Meet the Original Espada. These arrancar are all before Aizen and his shoddy arrancar knockoffs. His Espada are nothing compared this group's Espada 10, the weakest of them. However, they don't resemble an aspect of death like Aizen's." Rui paused, awaiting a reaction of some sort.

The four said nothing, and their faces were dull. Ichigo finally spoke up. "Kisuke built this place, didn't he?"

Rui looked a little stunned, as did some of the Original Espada. "Yeah, but that's not the point. I was expecting a more…dramatic reaction from you. Oh well, it don't matter. Let's start with Orihime. Your powers deal with altering time and space, reality itself, on a small scale. But your power directly corresponds to your resolve. I'm sure your trainer will explain about that later. Speaking of which, your trainer has very similar abilities to you. Espada 4: Jitsuzai Seishi."

A girl the same height as Orihime, with a less prominent chest, appeared next to Rui. She had orange hair with purple bangs. Her eyes were gold and her hollow mask fragment was in the form of a tight fitting necklace with spikes coming out. The girl wore the stereotypical business woman attire of slacks, blouse, and suit jacket. Her footwear, however, was informal, flip flops and normal white socks. She introduced herself and took Orihime elsewhere.

"Chad, besides Ichigo, you have the most powerful attacks. You're a brute. Who better to start your training than another brute? Espada 8: Big Bruno. That's his nickname and he prefers to be called by it."

A man easily seven and a half feet tall used sonido to be by Rui's side. His hollow fragment was in the shape of a pair of fused to the face glasses. The man must have been a body builder that was in the Marines or Delta Force. He wore an Army green tank top and gunmetal grey pants and boots. He had a pair of oversized Bowie knives at his side. The man introduced himself and took Sado away to blow shit up and cause a lot of mayhem and destruction.

"Ishida, a Quincy. What you say to a Quincy turned hollow turned arrancar? She's cleared out warehouses of Quincy items and can teach you a lot more about the race. Espada 6: Anastasia Kerensky."

A red haired woman slightly taller than Uryu appeared next to Rui. She wore a white skirt with grey sweatpants underneath. Her footwear was pink tennis shoes. Her eyes were green and her hollow fragment took the form of a futuristic headset, complete with sights. She wore a short sleeved, undecorative blue T-shirt. She introduced herself and took him away.

"Ichigo, go into your soul form. The primera will watch it for you while you train. We're going to do the exact same thing that your father did with you." Rui pointed with two fingers to his left, horizontally. The fingers glowed red as he twisted them vertically, like a key to open a lock. A Senkaimon opened.

"How did you…" Ichigo started, obviously surprised that an arrancar could open a soul reaper's dimensional pathway.

"My origin may stem from a hollow, but in essence I am half soul reaper. Let's go." Rui and Ichigo, now in his soul reaper form, stepped through the gate.

Everyone's training had started. Meanwhile, the war continued…

+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X

Another short chapter. This is the end of this arc. Next arc will be the invasion of Soul Society, occasionally interrupted by updates on the three's training.

Jitsuzai Seishi- means Reality Check, according to the translator I use.

I will give ten virtual dollars and a cake of your choice to the person that names the song Rui sung in his second dialogue part, the last sentence of it. Yes those are actual lyrics. I'll name the song next chapter, along with the winner. I've had that song in my head for days, and I've just been listening to it basically all two days.

Thoughts, comments, constructive criticism all welcomed.

Next time: **And the Streets Run Red** (if it will fit.)


	21. Chapter 21 Operation Start

Okay, I'll admit, I did get a little lazy on the Original Espada introductions. But they don't really do much, they might interfere once, and that's a big if. I think I worked out the timetable so the training has been going on a week as this operation starts. New arc starts now. Not much happens in this first chapter of the arc.

+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X

In Soul Society…Day 1

An unseated officer was escorting his drunk buddy back to the barracks. His drunk buddy was out cold, occasionally muttering profanities about their captain. Suddenly, a gate of some sort opened up in front of them. The gate looked similar to the well known Hell's Gate, but seemed less creepy and the skeletons were just engraved in the doors. Two people exited it.

The first was a pretty young woman five and a half feet tall, with her midriff showing. However, she had a haori on, and her shihakusho was red instead of black. The second was a short boy not quite four and half feet tall, with strawberry blonde hair. The boy was also bandaged up somewhat. "Oh? Looks like we already have some targets, eh Haruka-chibi?" The woman looked at her lieutenant.

"Captain! Don't call me that! But may I take care of them? One of them is out, and I already have bone to pick with these bastards."

"Sure. Just don't get caught. We have a lot of work for the first night, but we'll also be without reinforcement for two more days. Do your specialty, my bloody little hellion." The woman disappeared, leaving only the boy and the two twits of soul reapers.

"Awesome!" Before the sober one knew it, the boy was behind him and the ching sound of a sword being withdrawn. "You were killed by Hamasaki Haru, lieutenant of Squad 2 and the bloodiest of them all." Haru disappeared. The two hapless soul reapers were cut to pieces.

Haru found a bar soon enough. He checked it out, and felt no one that was worthy enough for a fight, which was good considering he wasn't suppose to pick a good fight yet. Before any of the residents knew it, their limbs flew everywhere. Haru appeared at the main bar, and enjoyed seeing the bloody mess. He finished them off with a beheading and left without a trace.

+_X+_X+X_X+X_X+_X+_X_+_X

Rangiku, now fully recovered from that attempted assassination, dragged Izuru Kira and Hisagi Shuhei to her favorite bar. Which was currently the only one her captain doesn't know about, yet. They entered the bar and was horrified at what they saw. Bodies with missing limbs and heads littered the floor and blood was everywhere. Izuru left the bar and puked outside, the other two following soon after. They ran away to report what they saw.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Some ambitious soul reapers were training late into the night. During a break, they thought they heard something in the bushes. When they went to investigate, they saw a sleeping child. Before they could do any more, they felt a presence behind them. The two looked behind them to find a rather tall individual, about six and a half feet tall, with a spiked collar around his neck and glowing yellow eyes. The creature also had canine like ears and fangs.

The two ran away, spouting nonsense about a werewolf.

Zephaniah Niter picked up his sleeping captain and jumped over the wall, a grin on his face. _I can't wait to start instilling fear in these pansies._ He left to meet with the one in charge of the operation.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Cielo, Tsubaki, and Warren waited at their designated spot, waiting for Haru and Howell, and Natsume and Zeph. The three didn't have to wait long for Howell to find them. The plan called for Lieutenant Haru to slaughter a bar, brothel, diner, or whatever he wanted as long as there weren't anyone that posed a threat to him. Zeph jumped over the wall, carrying a sleeping Squad 3 captain.

Haru followed soon after, appearing beside his captain. "Christ Haru, did you butcher a large brothel? The scent of blood from your sword is…*cough, cough*…disgusting!" Niter barked at the much smaller boy.

"No, I didn't slaughter a brothel, I slaughtered a bar full of people. I've been meaning to ask, what's a brothel?" Haru tilted his head a little. Only to get his head shoved and squished in his captain's breasts.

"Oh how cute and innocent? You don't need to know yet." Captain Howell let go of her lieutenant, who was beet red and even fell after being let go.

Cielo coughed, shifting everyone's attention to him. "Captain Howell and her lieutenant will do a few more assassinations tonight. Tomorrow, stay out of sight during the day, all of you. Zeph, you're in charge of instilling fear in them. Tsubaki will cover you, she has some nice illusion based custom kido that could be of some use. Howell and Haru will keep the body count high while Zephyr gathers information about each captain and lieutenant. That way, we'll actually know their battle strength. The day after that is when hell will break loose. We'll meet before we retire tomorrow. Good hunting." Everyone disappeared after Niter handed his captain over to Cielo.

"Then I'll look up what Rui wanted me to. This is going to be interesting…"

+X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Mayuri Kurotsuchi sat in his lab, watching what one of his monitoring bots was watching. They've been like this for at least five days. The robot was in the passageway connecting Soul Society and the world of the living, observing an unusual phenomena of the air currents and cleaning system stopping. He soon found out why.

Inside of a red box, which had the same spiritual composition as a cero, was an arrancar boy no one recognized, and along with him, Ichigo Kurosaki. The carrot top was meditating in his bankai, with blood leaking from the edges of his mouth. The mad scientist had tried to contact them to find out what was going on, but all he got was a "Leave us alone. Can't you see I'm trying to get him stronger?" and a cero that came from nowhere, which disintegrated half his body.

Now fully recovered, all he has been doing is observing, much to his own dismay. He really wanted to dissect that odd arrancar…

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+

Day 1 of training, four days before operation start…

Jitsuzai took Orihime far away from the rest of the group. She suddenly stopped and took a seat on a rock. "Sit." She commanded the other girl, who did as she was told. The orange haired arrancar started her lecture. "You're abilities are very similar to mine, which can be categorized into three different sections: Attack, defense, and healing. The latter two I hear you are very good at, but the first is rather weak. Am I accurate?"

Orihime, now serious and ready to train, nodded her head. "Good. Your resolve is what determines the power of each. Hence the reason why your powers of healing and defense is so much stronger than your lone attack ability. I'm going to push your resolve to the brink. I will first focus on your defensive ability and your mobility. You shouldn't always have your shield up to block when you could have dodged it. Understood?"

Orihime shifted a little. "Um…why? What I mean is why is it better to dodge than block…" The girl quickly went quiet when the arrancar glared at her.

"Because that might give you an opportunity to strike. Now get up and prepare yourself! Rui told you outside that you need two personalities to fight effectively, and I'll help you develop that second personality!" Jitsuzai leapt up in the air and summoned on orange energy spear that seemed similar to Orihime's abilities.

The high schooler got up and jumped to the side in time to avoid the spear. Orihime then put up her triangular shield to block a fist encased in orange energy. The fist destroyed her shield with ease. Orihime just stood there, shocked and wide eyed, as even Yammy had to strike it twice before shattering. Jitsuzai slapped her, then punched her face. The arrancar then kicked her in the side of the head. She then shoved her knee in the other girl's stomach and did an open palm strike on her nose.

Orihime fell to the ground, crying in pain. "Get up, 'princess.' Or do you want to be a burden your entire life? You will get hurt, you will cry, and you, my lovely little bitch, will have a mental breakdown. Always be ready to move or fight back, you can't always count on your shield to block most attacks, even if your resolve is at its highest. And don't you dare think Rui wasn't like this when he trained us. I'm taking it easy on you, and probably will for the first three to four days."

The human got up, still hurting and crying, but she was up. Jitsuzai stared into the girl's eyes and grinned. She saw a better resolve than before. "Always bring your resolve to its peak. When you guard, you don't let them cut you. When you protect, you don't let them die. Follow those two sentences, and you will be the foundation that will keep this motley group together, alive, and at full strength. Let's do this again…"

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X

About average for me on chapter length. One update on the training per chapter of this arc, which may be pretty short too. The most that happens is on the final day of the operation.

I have no idea which the fourth bleach movie will be about. Here's what I mean and I've seen both trailers. The first I saw had something to do with Ichigo's Vasto Lorde class hollow form. The second I saw just today, had something to do with Ichigo diving into a Hell's gate, going to Hell. Both trailers is on youtube, and for the hell one name, it's called Bleach: Jigoku Hen.

My ego is lacking motivation, with a whole what, 7 regular reviewers? compared to what was at first 10 I think? even a few more? Please review!


	22. Chapter 22 Day 2

Drake Nolsa: If it is based on this story, I will be finding out contact names and sending some emails, I should get my due after all, although it would be downright hilarious if it was. But I doubt it. XD

Any scene with Haru in it will have lots of blood and gore, as he is that type of person. For the rest of this arc, you have been warned, and that probably should pertain to the rest of this story. That should also probably pertain to Zeph too. I'll mention others as they show up.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X

Soul Society…Day 2…

All the captains and lieutenants lined up in their appropriate spots. The Head Captain tapped his cane on the hardwood floor. "This emergency meeting was called in order today because of some heinous crimes that have been reported. Captain Unohana."

The captain of Squad 4 stepped forward. "An entire bar full of people, as reported by Lieutenants Matsumoto, Kira, and Shuhei, was murdered last night, just before they came in. Upon analysis of the dead bodies and limbs, the damage was done by a zanpakutou and a single assailant. However, that isn't all. Throughout this morning, members of every squad have reported a member of their squad to be dead, in their rooms. The number totaled over a hundred. Upon analysis of those bodies, I've found the cause of death to be a variety of powerful toxins. These toxins was infused with spirit energy, possibly meaning a zanpakutou ability. This information suggests that we either have traitors or Hell has somehow made it to the Soul Society."

"There's more than that. A pair of unseated soul reapers reported seeing a monster at some training grounds late last night." Captain Komamura stated.

"Tch, cowards." Kenpachi said.

"Impossible. We can't get into Hell and they can't get into here. And even if they did, surely we would have detected it." Mayuri stepped in.

"Then explain why Akuma Joutai is with them. He couldn't have escaped from his cell on his own and then escaped into the world of the living without our knowing." Byakuya countered the mad scientist.

"Enough! It's obvious Hell has found a way here, as this is the third time they've entered our domain. Send a notice to all squad members that we have intruders, but no general alert will go out. Find them and let them pay for the crimes they committed!" Head Captain Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor to signal the meeting's end.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+

Mayuri and Nemu walked along the maze that was the Seireitei. "What is the status on those two?"

"Unchanged, master." Nemu answered as they passed two bowing soul reapers that were cleaning the street. The duo heard some thuds, so they turned around. Only to see them both split in half vertically, their insides spilling out a little.

"Let's take these bodies. Let's see if I can't detect these cretins." Mayuri got an evil smile from the prospect of finding, capturing, and dissecting someone from Hell.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X

Haru hid in some trees, waiting for the chance to move again. _That was a little too close, I didn't expect captains to be roaming around so casually._ He looked over at a nearby building to see a couple of nobodies carrying equipment. The boy smiled evilly. He wanted vengeance for what happened to him, and he will take every Soul Society soul reaper life he can manage. Despite it being night, he still saw the face of the guy that cut him up pretty good and he was thirsty for his blood.

The Squad 2 lieutenant used shunpo twice in quick succession, chopping off both soul reapers' legs and then completely through diagonally. His katana was still soaked in blood, but he was sure his zanpakutou spirit didn't mind, it was just as bloodthirsty as he was. That kind of scared him at first, but have since gotten to understand it and they both got strong because of the bond.

The boy used shunpo again to leave and find more hapless weaklings to chop to pieces…

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Warren was in the library, hacking into their records. He was about halfway done collecting battle data about each significant officer, but that wasn't saying much. Above him, on the ceiling, was a half dozen knocked out soul reapers pinned up by various bladed weapons he had taken with him, some by their own zanpakutou.

A door opened behind him. In an instant, he was beside the door waiting to see who it was. A random soul reaper walked through. In five seconds, the girl was knocked out and joined the rest on the ceiling.

_I need to hurry before I'm found_…

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X

Captain Hitsugaya was overlooking Momo, who was still recovering from the injury he gave her. Aizen's betrayal, that hollow called Allon, and then him. She suffered so much and he felt guilty for it.

"T-Toshiro?" She muttered quietly, surprising the child prodigy. Toshiro walked to the side of the head and grabbed her hand. To his surprise, she clenched it lightly and smiled weakly. She remained silent, but the smile stayed, as did her strength.

Unnoticed was Captain Unohana behind them. She smiled, knowing that the girl's recovery was well on its way now. She left, feeling something wasn't right. The woman weaved through corridors till she found an intruder. Luckily, she had her zanpakutou with her. The man had a Celtic cross on his left wrist, golden eyes, and white hair with black highlights. She knew someone had been stealing medical documents about the captains and lieutenants, but now she knew.

"I didn't know you would resort to thievery, Captain. I'll take that document back, and the rest of them you took." She didn't move, not even grabbing her zanpakutou.

"We would be fools not to take every advantage possible. And since we have this opportunity, why not use it? Besides, I found out something rather interesting. The three assassins that were killed here, are not part of Hell. As soon as I find out information about the your rosters, I have reason to believe we have been manipulated to fight." Noct stood still as well, hoping to avoid a major conflict. Although what he said was certainly true. The three dead were not Hell, yet they had on the right uniform. And now all he needed to do was confirm his suspicion. If true, he would need to talk with Rui again. This was too big to not report to anyone, but he needed to talk to him first.

"Why should I trust your words? Hell as always been untrustworthy. And that is private information. If you don't stand down, then I'm afraid I'll have to use force." Unohana drew her sword and held it kendo style, ready to fight.

Cielo sighed. "Guess it can't be helped." He gripped onto the document in his left hand harder and drew his falchion. He charged forward, ready to swing left to right. The woman parried the blow and did an overhead strike. Cielo avoided it completely and aimed at her head with a right to left attack.

The woman ducked and attempted to spill his guts. He continued to move to his right and parried the blow. The two now switched positions completely. Unohana stabbed forward. The man dodged it and attempted to move past her. She got in his way and attempted to cut off his left arm. The Squad 7 Captain spun and moved back, avoiding the blow and attacked at the same time. Naturally, the healer blocked it and pushed back.

"Captain!" Unohana recognized the voice as Isane.

Cielo took advantage of this. "Hydra!" His sword turned into a Henry rifle and charged an energy ball and fired it. He used shunpo to escape. The energy ball exploded into dozens of other energy shots that went everywhere after passing his opponent.

When the smoke cleared, damage was everywhere, but no one was hurt. What caught Unohana's eye though, was that the man called the name of his shape shifting zanpakutou before it transformed, or at least the name of the form.

+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X

Several soul reapers stood still, swords drawn and very afraid. A large, black werewolf towered before them, ready to tear them to shreds. One was bold enough to attempt to kill it. But the creature backhanded him in the head, knocking him into a wall, blood splattering where his head hit it. It was obvious the guy was dead, with a partially caved in cranium. Some of the men backed away a little.

Another went bold, or stupid, and attacked. This time, the creature grabbed the sword and bent it into a U shape. It then used one of its hands to stab the guy in the head and tore him in half vertically. The others ran away.

Zeph dropped the two halves. "They're gone, Tsubaki, you can let go of the illusion." Tsubaki came out of the sewer.

"Can we have a break now? I'm tired from doing my illusion kido!" The girl spat at the second class citizen.

The man turned around. "Of course. We've been at it since last night, I'm tired too." The duo retreated back into the sewers…

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X

Next time will be a double update on the gang's training, reason is I haven't thought much about them, hell that entire part was a last minute thought.

Congrats fanficssuck, kesha's take it off was the song that I listened to for literally three straight days. Here's your prize *hands over ten bucks and cake of his choice* Thank you for actually participating.

Review number was a little better. Old reviewers, please keep doing the courtesy, those that are continuing to read but not reviewing: _**REVIEW!**_


	23. Training Update, War's a Fake?

Ayase Reincarnated: why didn't you review T_T, it makes me sad when people put my stories on their story alerts, fav. author, etc. and not review. T_T

I know I just acted like a little kid, but that kind of bothers me, I at least review every story I read and think it has potential, the only times when I don't is if the story just turns out it isn't my kind of genre or is completely ridiculous. Like so over the top it's embarrassing even if it had an interesting summary. The person mentioned above is not the only one, but is the most recent to put the story on their story alerts and not review.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Day 1 of Training…Four days before operation start…

Anastasia brought her charge to an elevated plateau, a nice flat area with lots of space that also towered everything else. The only other things on it was a house and a couple of tables with stuff in it. She ignored her charge's questions until she reached the tables. "Okay, I did not hear a single word you said and I frankly don't care. Take a look on these tables. Several items should look familiar, well, all of them should as they are Seele Schneiders. But please note the differences between each one, including the normal ones. What kind of bow do you use?"

"Ginrei Kojaku." Uryu answered reluctantly. He already hated this girl.

"Ah, the most famous multi-arrow shooter. How many arrows per second can you fire? I would guess 1200 or so from your power level. Between a lieutenant and a captain."

"How…"

"SILENCE!" Uryu backed up away from her. "Please keep them organized the way they are, but feel free to see the difference of each for yourself. I'm going to get changed and bring a few more things out." The woman went inside the house as the boy started to check out what was the difference.

The first Seele Schneider he picked up had blue crescent moons along the hilt. He activated it to find the blade turned into a large U shape. It shocked him a little. Uryu checked the rest of them, even the smaller Seele Schneiders, and found that some had a different blade shape. Anastasia soon came out with what looked like a manual and a jewelry case. Her outfit was more in line to that of a Quincy. She still wore a skirt, but she also wore white shorts underneath. She wore a long sleeved shirt that was in line with what Uryu wore, and had several holders and pockets on her.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, the ones with the designs on them have special blades. They can still be used as arrows and for certain Quincy techniques, like that Quincy cross set up one. The difference though is in what they do. The different abilities can be rather interesting, in both as arrows and that set up one. This manual teaches you how to build your own custom Seele Schneiders. This doesn't mean I'm encouraging you to abandon the original, I'm telling you to vary your attacks. Understanding everything?"

"Yes, I am. But what does this have to do with my training?"

"This is the next step after you increase your power. I can fire almost ten thousand arrows per second with my own Ginrei Kojaku. So you're a little over a tenth of my power in my current state, let's see if I can't get you up to at least 1500 per second. There are also other types of bows that you can use and create your own. But those will be different lessons. We have a lot to cover and only three days before your first test. Let's get crack'en! But I will warn you, if you hit my house or these tables I will kill you." Anastasia summoned her Ginrei Kojaku bow. However, instead of it being blue, it was red.

She then started firing like there was no tomorrow.

+X+X+X+X++X+X

Chad fired an El Directo at the larger man. He was going all out, his right arm in its final form and his left arm already in its form too. Big Bruno just knocked the giant mass of energy away with his bare fist. He then rushed the teenager, ready to crush him with his right fist.

Chad dodged the crushing attack, and did his own attack. "La Muerte." He punched the arrancar in the chest with his left arm. The man didn't even flinch and grabbed the guy's arm and flung him over his shoulder.

"Your speed is just high enough to counter high movement speed. Your punches aren't bad, but not great either. Your powers closely resembles a hollow. It's very interesting, but because of that, perhaps I can teach you sonido and increase your brute power. If you can move faster, then you will hit every time and your attacks will become much more fierce. Continue, I would like to breach your current state today…"

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+

Final day of Operation…

Cielo stood in front of the computer monitor. It was around noon, so no one was near him. He couldn't believe it. Soul Society still couldn't get into Hell and naturally, couldn't have sent assassins. His suspicion was confirmed. Someone that could manipulate the most manipulative man and his natural rival into a war that could destroy everything scared him a little. And yet Rui knew. But how? When did he knew? Was there another Aizen somewhere? If so, where did he come from? Too many questions, no answers.

He felt someone behind him. He took the data cards out and put them back in his pocket. "They call you one of the best swordsman in all of Soul Society. I wonder if that's true, Captain Kyoraku." Cielo turned around to face the taller man.

"My my, your senses are sharp. Captain Unohana wasn't kidding when she said you were skilled. Hey, I'm not much for fighting in a library, or for fighting anyway, why don't you just leave what you've stolen here and leave. That way, you don't get hurt, I don't get hurt, and no harm's done. Whadadya say?" Shunsui looked at the other man, hoping he would take his offer.

Cielo had other plans. "Sorry to disappoint, but I can't do that. We are leaving today though. If you don't want a conflict, then just let me go. If not, then I guess there's no helping it. Though it would be my honor facing you in combat."

Shunsui took his hat off. "Well, guess there really isn't any choice then. Let's at least take it slow though." The Squad 8 captain drew his katana.

Cielo drew his falchion. "Let the better swordsman win."

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+

fanficssuck, that sounded really good, can I have a slice? *looks at the cake I just handed to him*

Mareo and Anime has the drawn pictures up. They're a little rough, but they are worth seeing. Better scans of them will be up throughout the week, and before you complain about them, if you do have complaints, remember this question: Can you do better?

Reviews are my crack to keep going, keep reviewing, I want to stay high until this is over… (you have my permission to quote that in your profiles.) Drake Nolsa, I wasn't talking about you, you've kept reviewing, and for that I am grateful, there are those that suddenly stopped reviewing, and there are those that share a computer and thus can be counted as one, as with the twins. Those that have kept reviewing you have my eternal thanks!


	24. Chapter 24 The Final Day: Part 1

To get to the pics mareo and anime drew for the story, go to his profile, click on homepage, which is right above his avatar, that should get you to his daviant art account. Then click on gallery, then there are folders along the left side, it's the one labeled Hell's War, should be on the very bottom.

Three people asked where it is, so I gave you instructions. I also gave him permission to go wild on what scenes to draw, and he is taking requests, a maximum of two per person. But his real life work/stuff comes first, then the drawings. You'll still get them, but you're gonna be patient. On with the show!

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X

Final Day of Operation…In the dimensional crossover between the World of the Living and the Soul Society…

Rui stood with his arms crossed in his red box, his eyes glowing red and slitted. Ichigo was still meditating. _It did not take him this long to get to where he was. Oh well, I guess relearning something is harder than learning it in the first place. I wonder what's going on with the war…_

The arrancar closed his eyes, a red aura surrounding his figure. He reopened them in a hurry. "SHIT!" Rui blanched out. He never expected Hell to go into a full scale invasion if what he was sensing was right. He pulled out a cell phone and made a call. When someone answered, he yelled at them, "GET ESPADA THREE AND SEVEN TO SOUL SOCIETY NOW! THEY MUST INTERFERE BEFORE THINGS GET OUT OF HAND!" He hung up.

Espada 7 was a bit of a loose cannon, but was obedient and was one of the more brutal ones, beside Big Bruno. He would keep the ice twins occupied. Espada 3 was the playful ninja, she would get involved in as many fights as possible. It wasn't long before he spotted the two of them heading towards him. The duo jumped over the red box and continued forward.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++

Cielo parried another sword blow and blocked another in quick succession. He still had a silver falchion for a weapon. The two have been going at it for ten minutes now, with neither one getting a hit and now in the streets. The Hell's warrior swung down hard. The taller man put up a defense in the shape of an X. Cielo jumped back and switched forms. "Ankaa." His sword transformed into a scythe with a spear tip on the opposite end of the scythe blade.

He lunged forward with the spear end. Shunsui just side stepped and ducked when his opponent used the spear as a cutting tool. The younger soul reaper (comparatively speaking) rushed in. Cielo parried the first blade with the scythe blade, then parried the second with the spear tip by using the momentum from swinging the scythe blade and twirling it around his body. Using the same momentum, he attacked with the scythe blade.

Shunsui jumped back and renewed his assault with multiple sword swings. This kept the Squad 7 captain of Hell on the defensive. Cielo either dodged or parried each blow. This continued until a small ball was shot past Cielo, and exploded in a flash of light. Both warriors jumped back.

"Sorry to interfere captain, but…"

"It's alright. You were concerned, you were just being a good lieutenant. But you should be more worried about Haru. Go find him, with all the bodies he's been leaving, he's sure to leave his spiritual pressure on them, see where I'm heading?" Cielo interrupted Warren.

"Yes, sir. Good luck." The man used shunpo to leave.

"Well now, that lieutenant of yours is awfully speedy. Are you two Squad 2?" Shunsui asked.

"No. Try Squad 7. Cielo Noct is the name. But my lieutenant is the second fastest among the rank, and I'm tied for third fastest captain. I'm guessing Captain Unohana told you what little she found about my Sutashika? You seemed unfazed by the sudden change in form."

"Admittedly, yes she did. Seems her observation was spot on, you have to say the name of the different form for it to switch."

"Oh? Is that what she thought? Sorry to contradict her, but that is only for the main forms." The spear glowed and changed shape as Cielo squished it, and flung out a dozen six inch daggers, each connected to a wire, which then connected to a metal device that connected the wires and combined them into one in which led from the device to the handle/hilt. Only half of the daggers were aimed at the man's chest, but veered off into the surrounding walls with the others.

The man then concentrated his spirit energy into the daggers, and pulled the hilt back. The daggers, along with fairly large chunks of wall, came down on one of Soul Society's best swordsman. The entire process lasted less than a minute. The wall chunks slammed where the other captain once was. "Hydra." Once again, the weapon changed forms, this time, to the Henry rifle. He charged up a shot and fired it. The blast destroyed the rubble, and continued forward.

Cielo then swung the rifle to his right while spinning, parrying one of the blades. He then jumped back to avoid the second. He knew this battle was going to last awhile.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Haru dropped another hapless squad, their body parts littering the area. This group was a bit more spread out. As he was about to leave to drop more, he felt a presence behind him. "Oh? Who knew such a little brat would be out for so much blood. This'll be fun dissecting you." Immediately, the boy used shunpo.

But where ever he went, the freakish clown thing was always there. Upon getting done using shunpo, he was smacked with a hand. He got up immediately, but had on a confused face.

"How interesting. You're quite the fast little insect. I bet you're trying to figure out how I know where you are. You foolishly left your spiritual pressure on all of your bodies. After analyzing the data, I've been able to track you everywhere you went." The mad scientist was happy to explain.

"You bastard! Like it matters though, I'll make you stab yourself with your own zanpakutou!" The child spat at the man.

"Oh? Please try."

Haru grinned evilly. "Bleed and commandeer: Akakon!" His blade, already stained with only God knows how many people's blood, turned crimson red. In an instant, threads of blood, connected to his sword, went out to Mayuri.

"What?" Before the man could even start resisting, he had stabbed himself in the gut with his sword. The scientist turned into a liquid and slid off. "You'll pay for this brat!"

Haru stood there, confused at what had transpired. _Wtf is that guy? Is he immortal?_ Before he could think anymore, someone hugged him from behind, something soft and squishy pressing against the back of his head.

"Aw, how cute? Looks like Hell has much cuter lieutenants than here, especially when compared to you, eh Soi Fon?" The voice was playful, like a cat. The boy tried to squirm out of her grip, but had no luck.

"Hmph. He should be honored to be hugged by you, lady Yoruichi. Yet he's squirming to get out." A much more stern voice sounded, farther back.

"Let me GO you bitch!" Haru yelled.

Just after that, an alarm came through. "Warning! Intruders in the Seireitei! This is NOT a drill! Intruders in the Seireitei! It's Hell!"

Just then, a kick came at the woman that was holding Haru, at her face. Yoruichi blocked the kick and backed off. Captain Howell stood by her lieutenant. Both captains went on their guard and stood side by side. "How dare you tease my lieutenant. Only _I_ can do that!" The Hell captain glared at Yoruichi. Haru blushed at the proclamation.

"I didn't realize he was taken. Can borrow him for a few more seconds?" Yoruichi tried to tease the other woman. Only to be interrupted via energy blast. Soi Fon now stood on top of a wall, with her shikai active. Mai stood opposite of her, still with shikai active though one spike less. Yoruichi just stood farther away.

"Lieutenant Haru, shouldn't you be leaving?" The man told the boy.

"No kidding. This is a captain's fight. I don't want you to get hurt."

Hamasaki blushed even more. "Yes captain." He was about to shunpo off, but ran into Warren. The little one was knocked down while Zephyr was knocked back a step. "Jeez! watch where ya go'in, prick!"

"Sorry, Hamasaki. I'm just here to get'cha go'in. Try to keep up!" The older lieutenant smiled and shunpoed off.

"Oi! I should be saying that!" Haru also shunpoed off.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+

Natsume sat down cross legged, munching on some candy he had found. He had heard the alert, but felt no need to get involved yet. He felt a presence right up against him, as well as a small form leaning on him. He looked to his left and down, seeing a pink haired little girl staring very intently at him, the three lollipops in his mouth, and also occasionally slipping a look at the small pile in his lap.

The innocent child captain smiled, took a little over half of what he had, and plopped it in her arms. She brightened up noticeably. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" The girl munched on the candy at an inhuman rate, in which Natsume mimicked. When they were done, the girl spoke in a bubbly voice. "I'm Yachiriu, what's your name?"

"Natsume. I know where is more candy. Wanna come?"

"Yeah!" The two shunpoed over to an abandoned shed in Squad 11 barracks. Natsume opened the shed, and mountain of candy spilled in front of them. Both of them drooled at the sight. They turned to each other and clapped hands.

"Let's dig in!" Both yelled at the same time and dived in the heaps of sugary goodness.

As they dived in, a tall man with spiked hair that had bells on the tips and an eye patch rounded the corner just in time to see a certain pink haired little girl dive in.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X+

This final day is when the most stuff happens. You'll see more of Cielo's fight later on as well as the others sort of started here. Twins, sorry, but Shiyoko doesn't show up here in this arc, as it would be next to impossible to stop her, and hey, better late than never. Thanks for the reviews my loyal reviewers and your support!

To justify Haru's first situation, wouldn't you be surprised to see threads made of BLOOD come at you and take control of you? Yeah, even a captain I think would let his guard down, even if only for a second, in surprise to what they witness. Haru also didn't screw around either. idk. What'ja think about it? still far fetched?

Reviews are my crack, keep me high by pressing that lovely blue button below and say stuff you liked about the chapter and stuff you didn't like. Unless there was nothing there you didn't like.


	25. Chapter 25 The Final Day: Part 2

yes dreamstar14, you are one of the faithful reviewers, as are fanficssuck, mareo and anime, drake nolsa (I'm thinking about naming a demon after you if that's okay, still unconfirmed), wisdom-jewel (thanks for the insight on Howell), Angeltwin07 (along with her sister), jubajubafreak (though she's a little slow in reading and reviewing, didn't help that she started late), and it looks like grimdivide is finally kind of sorta back now.

Hopefully you guys will find the scenes with Natsume and Yachiru somewhat humorous in addition to being cute. On with the show!

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X

Nickel Shard, his left arm in a sling and cast, just got done overlooking the perimeter of their retreat. Mai and Akuma had already left, and he could sense the chaos the Squad 6 captain was causing. Akuma said he was looking forward to seeing Kenpachi again, and thus left. Mai didn't give any kind of explanation. He had found Mizu Saki easily enough, now fully healed from her punishment.

"Captain Saki. My side is secured. Only reason any Soul Society troops will try to break through is if led by a captain or lieutenant. How're things going everywhere else?"

"Well, good I guess. Mai's and Akuma's troops don't have many kido users to place on top of the walls, and the few they do have aren't strong enough to maintain support for long. I've sent Vladimir and the Suzuki children to stave off attacks. Is that alright?"

"Fine by me. This operation requires complete cooperation. I'm willing to set aside personal feelings for the sake of the mission being completed, as long as you are. Vladimir was ordered by the Head Captain to follow my orders, and my orders were to follow your orders. Your plan, you're in charge. If nothing else, his appearance will intimidate them. Where's Samanosuke?"

"Don't know. Told him to go have fun, but to be back once we start retreating. You know where Cielo is?" _And if it fails it'll be my ass. Thanks for the positioning, you brat._

"Fighting. I think their Squad 8 captain. They've been at it for awhile now. Seems to be a stalemate. " Nickel looked to his left, seemingly into the distance, even though there was a wall there.

"How can you find him so quickly?" Mizu crossed her arms. She was curious considering the kid always seemed to know where the master strategist was at.

Nickel gave her a sideways look. "I was his lieutenant at one time. Don't tell me age is getting to you that you forgot. Still, those were the worst years of my life. I hate that man more than you by a long shot. Anyway, gotta get the squirt. Good luck." The boy shunpoed off without hearing a reply.

"Yeah, we can tell, you prick." Mizu told the air that was formerly Nickel. She continued to be in charge of the perimeter defenses.

+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+

Izuru and Hisagi was eating when the alert went out. They immediately gathered what soul reapers were heading towards the intruders. They met up with about thirty more, just standing around. "What's going on? Why aren't you guys attacking?" Hisagi asked.

"We were chased off by a monster of a man. One swing of his sword killed most of my comrades. It's the same story with everyone here." One of them told the lieutenants.

"Think you guys can mount an attack if we keep him occupied?" Izuru asked.

The group looked at each other. Then one spoke up. "If you two are having trouble, we'll take a different route with the group you've gathered, lieutenants." The lieutenants nodded and continued with the larger group.

Soon after, they saw a group go to a different street, one that was perpendicular to the one they were on. Screams, blood, and bone exited the street. The group stopped, the two lieutenants grabbing their zanpakutou. A massive man of a little over seven feet with a brown cloak covering his body stepped out in front of them. A giant broadsword five feet two inches long was in his right hand. The man was very well built from what they can see. He also had a pointed beard and a demon skull as a helmet. "What's this? More little shits? Come, I'll cleave you in one strike."

Izuru rushed in first, drawing his zanpakutou. The man batted the blonde through a wall with one swing, and with one arm. Hisagi took advantage of the man's diversion of attention, and shunpoed behind him. Only to hit some sort of defensive kido spell, a shield in the form of a laughing skull. The hulk turned around and swung down. The Squad 9 lieutenant blocked the strike, but was being crushed into the crater made by the attack.

"Oh? Maybe you're not so weak after all. Be honored to be killed by Vladimir Petrenko, lieutenant of Squad 1." The man put both hands on his blade and continued to be pushed down with greater force.

"Raise your head: Wabisuke!"

"Roar: Zabimaru!"

A snake like sword and one shaped like a hook came at Vladimir right in front of him. The giant jumped back to avoid the blades. Renji, Izuru, and Hisagi stood in front of him, ready for three on one.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+

"To answer your previous question, Cat Woman, it would be no. Besides, aren't you acting like a creepy old woman for asking such a thing? I didn't realize you were into shota." Howell bit back at the dark skinned woman.

"Old? I'm still pretty sexy. Besides, you aren't exactly a spring chicken yourself, not to mention you're just as perverted." Yoruichi did a "sexy" pose with her hand behind her head, the other on her hip, and showing off her body. Soi Fon clapped for her mentor, impressed by both the showing and the comeback. Mai just sweatdropped.

"Oh but I am younger than you, old hag. And please stop posing, your boobs are sagging and I see a couple of wrinkles on your forehead and around your eyes. _Here's_ a sexy pose." Howell did her own version. Mai sweatdropped more.

"Looks like I might have some competition after all." Yoruichi kicked it up a notch on the posing.

It didn't take long for there to be a male crowd of soul reapers whooping and hollering and showing support for whichever female they liked most. Both of them trying to outpose the other. Soi Fon was even involved in showing support. Mai just shook his head at what he was seeing and sweatdropped more.

+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

"Oi, Yachiru! Wanna help me find Akuma?" Kenpachi walked over to the mass pile of candy that had already begun to deflate.

Yachiru popped out of the hill of sweets with pixie sticks and lollipops in her mouth. Right below her, Natsume popped up too, with the girl on his shoulders. He looked up at the large man. The boy already started to sweat excessively at how scary he looked. "Aw Kenny! You're scaring my new friend, Natsu. Let's go play somewhere else."

Yachiru jumped off the boy's shoulders, grabbed his arm and ran away, but not before Natsume said, "Aye!"

Soon after the duo left, a large, blue, electrical blast came through the wall, destroying the candy and anything else in its path. Kenpachi had jumped to the side to avoid it. From the hole came a man he knew all too well. The Squad 11 captain grinned widely and drew his sword. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Indeed. Shall we continue where we left off in our last sparring match?" The two men charged each other, ready for one hell of a fight.

+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+

Natsume and Yachiru were drawing pictures on piles of paper. They showed each other their masterpieces, which started out childish. Ikkaku and Yumichika had stopped by to see why they weren't fighting, and soon Ikkaku got an earful and bite marks on his head for attempting to harm "Yachiru's new friend." So the two spectators watched as the drawings got better and better, each one trying to surpass the other in artistic ability.

It didn't take long for the two spectators to actually be clapping for each showing, even more impressed than the last one. The spectator number increased to a total of four, the two new ones being an abnormally tall man with nonhuman features and a girl with a snake skin jacket and a moving and talking snake head hilt.

Natsume just showed Yachiru his latest artistic creation, leaving everyone in awe. Suddenly it was torn to shreds. Immediately the boy was dumbstruck and tearing up. "What are two doing? They are enemies of Soul Society, you should be fighting them." A man everyone knew as a noble stood in front of them, hand on his sword hilt.

Natsume's spiritual pressure increased dramatically. "How dare you? Captain Kuchiki, you're gonna pay for destroying my creation!" The boy charged the Squad 6 Captain, who parried the initial blow.

Natsume used shunpo to avoid the counter attack, and appeared to the left side ready to take out the man's feet. Byakuya jumped up and slashed at the kid upon landing. The two took their fight elsewhere with multiple shunpos.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X

Yuki and Shouta walked along a path. Rukia and Yuki collided. Rangiku and Shouta immediately drew their swords and clashed a few times before separating. "You okay, Yuki?"

"Yeah. Alright who's the jerk than ran into me?" The girl jumped up and put her hand on her sword.

"You ran into me! Not the other way around little girl!" Rukia got up and did the same.

It didn't take long for the two on two fight to begin.

+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+

more fights started and some continued. perhaps some ooc on the bleach cast, but hopefully to some humorous effect, if that part was the only one. I guess this has become AU, unless Tite Kubo does something that allows Ichigo to regain his powers. Interesting continuation on the captains though. There will be at least three more chapters for this part. A little short but next one will be longer.

Jugular Signal: you pansy! you better review next time you read the story!

Dreamstar14: did some modifying on Yuki for Wulf 4 Life? I'll admit, I laughed when I saw that. Wonder which version you'll like better though…well I guess we'll have to wait and see.


	26. Chapter 26 The Final Day: Part 3

Matchups for this particular chapter: Nickel vs. Toshiro Start, Cielo vs. Shunsui Cont., Zeph vs. Ikkaku, Yumichika vs. Tsubaki, Shouta vs. Rangiku, Yuki vs. Rukia, Vladimir vs. Izuru/Renji/Hisagi, Samanosuke Scene, more stuff.

Then cut! Hope this chapter will be long enough for ya.

+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X

Toshiro rushed to where his lieutenant was fighting. As he rounded a corner, a blade nearly cut his head off. The silver haired boy jumped away, drawing his sword. "You?"

"Long time no see, eh Toshiro? Last time was a joint operation what? Twenty years ago? Thirty? Either way, I certainly hope you mastered your icy zanpakutou better than last time." Nickel already had shikai active, and had a red ice demon arm holding onto the half snowflake blade.

"Since Aizen's defeat, I've been training. I think I can match you evenly now, Nickel Shard! Reign over the frosted heavens: Hyourinmaru!" A blue ice dragon came flying out of the sword.

"Ryuumon Kousetsu!" Nickel's own variation hit it dead on. The attacks created a massive, spiked ice ball between them. Nickel shunpoed behind Captain Hitsugaya and started jabbing with both blades. The boy sidestepped and moved back to avoid the attacks and used his blade to protect himself. A chain with a crescent moon on the end encircled and snagged the half snowflake blade and ice arm. Without missing a beat, a sharpened, red ice pillar went up and curved down from behind the blue haired boy into the silver haired one.

Toshiro jumped back to avoid it and fired a wave of ice. Nickel just jumped over it and stabbed forward. Hitsugaya parried the blow, only to get back handed by the ice arm. He recovered quickly enough and fired another ice dragon. After Nickel countered it with own, Toshiro attacked the kid's left side. Only to be caught by the ice hand.

"Don't think just because my left arm is still broken, doesn't mean I'm weak there!" Shard tossed Hitsugaya away. "As long as my shikai is active, I still have an arm there! Hado 73: Touketsu Rein!" Out of the ice hand, red rain was fired at the Hell equivalent. Toshiro stopped moving back, and fired a kido spell of his own.

"Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Twin blasts of blue energy met the red rain. The rain froze the double blast. Nickel used shunpo to appear in front of him and swung down. Toshiro blocked it and pushed the other boy back. Nickel jumped over a wall, retreating. Captain Hitsugaya followed.

From below, as Nickel was over the other wall, red ice spikes erupted upward. The silver haired boy dodged them easily enough and pursued the other boy, the two still fighting for the title Ice King.

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+

This fight had lasted almost an hour now.

Cielo dodged another sword blow while swinging the blade in his right hand, his shikai now being a pair short swords he called Corvus. Shunsui was now in shikai. The Squad 8 captain stepped back to avoid the sword and swung with his right sword, only to hit thin air. Shunsui ducked to avoid decapitation, leaned back and moved to his right to avoid getting stabbed in the forehead, and then ducked again and moved back to avoid decapitation again by the same sword.

The other man did his own barrage of attacks, even using Cielo's own shadow to attack him with. The attack on the shadow actually connected, leaving a gash on his right leg. But Cielo still held his speed advantage, thanks to Corvus. In exchange, the Squad 7 captain got in two cuts on the other man, one on his left elbow and the other on his shoulder. Even after that, the two fought on even ground, stopping only when the felt two massive spiritual pressures above them.

The two looked up to find a black and orange energy balls colliding with the barrier around the Seireitei. They broke through, heading in opposite directions, their right and left…

The duo continued to fight on…

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+

After Byakuya and Natsume left, Yachiru disappeared to watch Kenpachi and Akuma duke it out, left Ikkaku, Zeph, Yumichika, and Tsubaki standing there. The quad split up, Ikkaku fighting Zeph and Yumichika fighting Tsubaki, the latter of which left to fight elsewhere.

Zephaniah blocked Ikkaku's blade, who then slammed down with his scabbard. Zeph simply caught the thing and tossed the bald man through a wall. Ikkaku emerged from the rubble, barely scratched and continued his assault with another barrage, alternating attacks between his sword and his scabbard. In terms of strength and speed, Zeph had the upper hand.

The second class citizen just side stepped to avoid every blow before kicking him lazily away. Ikkaku landed on his feet and leapt once more to attack. Their swords clashed and Zeph blocked the scabbard, but got a kick in the face from the bald man. While the Squad 3 lieutenant staggered back, Ikkaku struck, finally shedding blood with a horizontal strike at the man's stomach. The guy barely blocked and withstood the downward sword strike.

Ikkaku finally buckled under Zeph's enormous strength, but jumped back before the sword did any major damage. He still had a small cut on his left shoulder. "Extend: Houzukimaru!" The bald man shoved his spear forward. Zeph side stepped and scraped his sword against the spear. "Split apart!" The three sections split, the blade now heading for Zeph's head. The taller man's speed increased suddenly, the blade only shaving off a few hairs. The man's fist connected with Ikkaku's face, sending him flying far away.

"Aw, this was getting good. Oh well." Lieutenant Niter started in the direction of the retreat.

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+

Yumichika blocked another sword strike, once again acid spraying on his clothes. He jumped back to avoid the snake bite. Tsubaki didn't let up. She swung the oddly patterned blade several times, spraying acid at her opponent. Yumichika blocked or dodged the swings, but the acid was becoming an annoyance. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" The man fired the red blast at his opponent.

The girl split the kido spell in half with ease. "You want a kido match? I'll give you a kido match. Hado 45: Seishou Yari!" Tsubaki threw the orange spear and followed it up with another sword swing.

Yumichika dodged the spear and blocked the sword, once more the acid spraying on what's left of his top. The snake though, had wrapped itself around the man's body and right arm, and bit him. The girl jumped away. "You better head to Squad 4 for that bite. Sendo Hebi has very potent neurotoxin that she ejects with those fangs. In fact you can probably feel the effects of it now."

Sure enough, Yumichika couldn't move his right arm very well. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get going." Tsubaki put her left hand in front of her face similar to a ninja about to do a jutsu, pointed at him with said hand, and turned that hand like a key. The fifth seat of Squad 11 saw the area distorting and mist covered his opponent. In an instant, everything was back to normal, and she was gone.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X

Shouta pushed the big boobed woman back and gave her another barrage of swings. Rangiku skillfully blocked and dodged each one before unleashing her shikai. "Growl: Haineko!" A blast of ash came at him.

Shouta jumped on top of a wall, the ash sandblasting the top of his left hand, drawing blood. "Rise like the phoenix: Hitori!" His sword grew a chain with a spear tip on it and was thrown at the woman. As Rangiku dodged it, she got a kick to the face. The ash quickly tried to surround him. The boy moved in time to avoid the predicament.

Rangiku sent more ash to the blue haired boy. Only to have it run into a shroud of flames block it, and continue to consume her. The woman retreated, and turned a corner, the flames running into a wall. However, more flames were on their way. No matter where the woman hid, the guy always seemed to know where she was and hence send the flames.

Shouta grinned as he read her frantic thoughts…

+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Rukia parried another sword strike, and attacked with her own blade. Neither one was in shikai. The shorter girl blocked the attack and pushed back, making Rukia stumble back a little, but she fired a kido spell. "Hado 31: Shakkoho!"

"Hado 31: Mari Kouen!" Yuki fired her own kido spell. After the two kido spells collided and exploded, Rukia rushed through the smoke and attempted to cut off Yuki's head. The smaller girl jumped over the other, quickly turned around and tried to split Rukia in half. The black haired girl had turned around and blocked the attack.

The two separated for a brief moment, and then went at it again in a predictable pattern. Dodge or block, counter attack, repeat. The process being interrupted when they decide to throw in kido spells, though the two was even in that field as well…

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X

Vladimir swung the giant sword once more, knocking back both Izuru and Hisagi. He continued to spin so his shield kido would block the snake like shikai Renji had. After spinning, the giant swung once again at Izuru to knock him into Renji. The attack worked, though the giant had stab his sword into the ground as it was getting too heavy for him to use. Vladimir had hit Izuru's shikai five times now. Even with his immense strength, with the sword's weight compounding, it was becoming unwieldy.

Hisagi went in for the attack, swinging to decapitate him. The giant was faster than anyone thought, and punched the man in the jaw. Hisagi went flying, eventually landing on the ground and sliding/rolling for a while, and out cold. Vladimir went back to his sword and grabbed the hilt, though not picking it up. "Raise the dead to life: Ko-Ru Nai." The sword grew a human skull at the bottom of the hilt, and the guard transformed into a skull of some monster.

"Like I'd let you! Bankai: Hiho Zabimaru!" A giant bone snake head like thing with a red mane came at him. Vladimir smirked. This was going to be fun. The snake seemingly consumed both him and the sword. Something broke out from the top of the skull and shattered two segments upon landing.

A minotaur standing eight feet tall, extremely well muscled, and clad with small pieces of armor, namely to cover up certain areas. His horns were easily three to four feet in length. Out of the snake skull came its master. Vladimir didn't have his helmet, revealing his bald head. He also held on to his sword. "Be honored. I don't summon this guy unless I'm having fun or ordered to. Please make the effort worth it, mister bankai user." On cue, the minotaur attacked.

Quickly, Renji brought back all the segments not broken and sent the damaged skull to crush the beast. The creature side stepped and snagged the red mane, halting the weapon's advance. It tossed it aside and jumped. When it landed, it obliterated the skull.

"What the hell?" Renji looked on in horror and surprise at the creature's strength and speed. The thing then dashed at the smaller man.

"Hado 58: Tenran!" A widening tornado exited Izuru's hands. The blast slowed down the beast dramatically, even blowing it away. "This is a losing fight, Renji. Let's grab Hisagi and get out of here!"

"No kidding! Let's go!" Renji's bankai went back to a damaged shikai.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vladimir took a bone leg resembling a dog or wolf's leg and touched it with his sword. The leg lit up in light, went up into the sky and landed in front of the retreating duo. A pair of claws came at the two. While they easily dodged it, their escape route was cut off. A werewolf stood in their way in front, and a minotaur was behind them. Things were not looking good…

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+

"Hey, do you wanna go trick or treating? You show me some tricks and I'll give you some treats." Samanosuke startled Nanao, who instinctively smacked him with her large book she always kept. The six foot tall man slammed into a wall face first and landed on his back.

The woman was clutching her chest. Then she noticed the uniform. "Y-you're from Hell?"

Samanosuke got up. "Yes I am. But don't let that deter you, my dear, I'm a pretty nice guy when you get to know me. Did I mention I dig chicks with glasses?" He got a kick to the head by Shouta. A semi roughed up Rangiku soon followed.

"Nanao! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I've been trying to find my captain but…"

"He's fighting my most hated rival!" Nickel landed in front of them, on his back. He rolled over and jumped to avoid an ice wave. As the attack connected to the ground, it turned red and several ice spears went up to impale Toshiro. The boy dodged them and clashed blades a little bit before the two disappeared.

"I'm terribly sorry miss. Did our third seat touch you inappropriately or anything?" Shouta stood in front of Nanao and bowed.

"No…"

"Good! Hikumo!" Shouta fired out a shroud of fire at the two girls. "Get back to the line you flirt!" The short man ordered Samanosuke, who reluctantly did as he was told.

+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X++XX

Byakuya was having a hard time. Natsume was so small and fast that the Squad 6 captain had yet to put a scratch on the kid. But he was still fast enough to avoid some of the kid's attacks, only having minor injuries and his clothes being torn a little.

Captain Kuchiki swung again with a horizontal strike. The boy did a back-flip in midair, and still got close to the elder captain to try to chop off his legs. Byakuya did a front flip to cut the boy's head in half and avoid losing his legs. Natsume used shunpo to avoid it, appearing away from the man. He used shunpo again, doing a front flip to strike from above. Upon landing behind Byakuya, he jumped again to slice off the man's head, upside down.

Captain Kuchiki blocked the front flip attack and ducked to avoid decapitation. The man then held up his sword in front of him. "Scatter: Senbonzakura." The sword glowed pink, but before it could separate, red ice enclosed it. Toshiro slammed on the ground, held there by an ice hand. Nickel appeared next Natsume, and retracted the arm. Byakuya shattered the red ice.

"Nickel-nii-chan!" Natsume hugged the older boy.

"Yes, yes, nice to see you're alright too, Natsume. Use your shikai and let's show these punks what we can do."

"Okay! Star bright, star shine, and twinkle: Shuensha!" As Natsume's sword transformed, a pair of monstrous spiritual pressures stopped them. All four looked up to find an orange ball and a black ball of energy colliding with the barrier.

Both of them broke through, the orange one heading straight toward them. The four of them backed off as the mass hit the ground between them, sending out a faint orange aura and smoke in all directions. A spiky haired blonde man with a single scar from one cheek, across his nose, onto the other cheek showed up. He was wearing a one-piece green jumpsuit, the kind maintenance workers stereotypically wore. He also looked like to have a gorilla's mask on the back of his head and brown eyes. His hands were in his pockets.

"Well, well, who do I have to play with? A trio of brats and a single full grown man? All four of you don't look all that strong, but then again, neither did Rui. Show me whatcha got." The man showed his hands and grinned. On his hands were metallic gloves with an orange jewel in the center, lined with silver. On the end of each finger was a small claw.

+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+XX+

The pose off was still going on when the massive spiritual pressures arrived. The black one landed in between the two ladies doing the posing. A pair of massive shuriken exited the smoke. The four captains used shunpo to disappear while the shuriken split anyone and everyone in half.

The four appeared opposite each other in a different section. A woman with a respectable figure had used sonido to appear between them. She had black hair tied in a pony tail, half her face covered by a stereotypical ninja mask, while she wore a stereotypical ninja girl outfit. In each hand was a massive shuriken the size of a decent computer desk with a handle in the center of the hole. She had crystal clear eyes and was just as tall as Yoruichi.

"Three women and a single man. This is great. Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?" The woman spoke playfully and smiled.

+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X

Plan for next two chapters: finishing up on this arc and then a break from fights where meaningful conversations happen and other stuff, namely Cielo's talk with Rui and Nickel's conversation with his old man again. If I get to those chapters. I have a big report, not a very hard one or long compared to others I've done, due the first day of next month. It'll still bog me down some though because I'm a procrastinator.

Cielo's fight would have been redundant if I went any farther, it was also timed much later than the others, but hopefully it gave you an approximate timetable. As would some of the others be. I thought this arc was going to be longer, but apparently not.


	27. Chapter 27 The Final Day: Part 4

Yo. Um…On Ken's gloves, think Tsuna's except with small claws on the end and the blue center being orange. Tsuna is from Hitman! Reborn. Don't worry, I'll tell ya who Ken is.

Grimdivide: I probably could have, but that chapter was over 2800 words long, well past my limit. Besides, Cielo gets enough screen time as it is, you know this to be true, we've discussed things. Besides, I have a different plan for Ukitake in this chapter.

Angeltwin07: It was inevitable no matter what. If it didn't happen, I'm sure someone would hunt me down and hurt me. I'm sure it would have been the same with the squad 11 captains too.

General comment: If anything seems hard to follow or confusing, please specify which parts. It is called constructive criticism! And it is very much appreciated!

+X+X+X+X++X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X

"What asshole dares to interrupt!" Nickel spat out.

"Name's Ken, Original Espada 7. You Soul Society bunch better get this fact straight, we are _before_ that jerk-off Aizen! Don't even compare us with those shoddy arrancar look alikes!" Ken aimed for Nickel, moving fast and punched him harder. The boy was barely able to up a defense with his sword, but was knocked back a great distance.

Natsume went into action immediately. "Baisuu!" Hundreds of thousands of little, yellow stars consumed the man. Or so it appeared. Ken had appeared in front of Hitsugaya and uppercutted him before kicking him on the side. Byakuya swung his sword down.

Ken grabbed it and hurled the man at Natsume. Red ice caught him safely while four small stars connect to a black metal string flew past the Squad 6 captain. The arrancar stepped to the side and grabbed the string, pulling it towards him. Using his elbow, Ken smashed the kid's head into the ground.

"Natsume! Bankai: Daiguran Akai Kousetsu!" Nickel flew past Byakuya, who also acted.

"Scatter: Senbonzakura." Hundreds of cherry blossoms homed in on Ken.

Nickel disappeared, leaving a wall of ice behind the arrancar. Ken put up his left hand and fired a wave of orange energy, blowing away the cherry blossom blades. Part of the wall of ice turned blue, and both Captains of Squad 10 fazed through it, both with bankai. The duo hacked and slashed at the man.

Ken dodged the blows easily enough, and used sonido to get some distance. Flames gathered in his right palm. "Hinote Cero!" A blast flames came at the two ice users with devastating force. The two was able to dodge it, but it went through the wall and continued on, incinerating anything it came in contact with…

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+

"You must be a ladies' man, here you have three women before me to play with, yet you were standing so far away from them. What's up?" The ninja woman asked Mai, obviously suggesting something.

The man just shrugged, and broke a spike and wielded it like a sword. "I didn't want to interfere with their pose off." He used shunpo to get behind the new girl. He swung right to left and then the inverse direction. The woman ducked and then blocked the spike with one of her oversized shuriken.

"Oh come on. You gotta say more than that. Oh where are my manners? I'm Hinata Hyuuga, Original Espada 3." She pushed back the spike and tried to decapitate the man. Mai ducked, only to get a kick to the jaw. Hinata jumped to avoid an odachi and used her other shuriken to block a pair of kicks. Once she landed, Howell and Mai appeared in opposite directions in an attempt to cut twice. The arrancar girl back flipped in place, dodging both strikes at once. She threw her two shuriken at Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

Hinata then kicked Mai in the stomach as the spike glowed and energy blast came out. She leaned back to avoid it and caught Howell's hand. The Squad 2 captain of Hell aimed a kick at the other woman's head. The arrancar again caught it, but didn't expect another kick, this time with the heel and going down, from the same woman. Hinata jumped back. Howell soon followed with a stab.

The arrancar deflected her hand and rolled over the woman's back. She then slapped Soi Fon's stinger hand and flipped onto her back. The arrancar then launched into the air. Yoruichi soon followed, ready to punch the woman's face in. Hinata back flipped in midair, kicking the dark skinned woman in the back in the process.

Upon landing, the ninja girl's shuriken hovored in front of her horizontally, one about forehead height and the other at knee height. She faced her opponents, with her hands flat to each other as if praying. A black mass formed in front of the hands. "Kuragari Cero." The black mass was fired at the quad, each one dodging it. The blast still continued on…

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Cielo dodged another Bushogoma when he felt the two energy attacks heading towards him. Apparently, Shunsui felt them too. The duo clashed blades once before separating and using shunpo to leave the area. The two ceros collided with each other, sending a massive shockwave throughout the area and destroying a pretty good area of the Seireitei, leaving a baseball stadium sized crater.

On both sides of the crater, the officers of each side showed up, all except Akuma and Kenpachi. The two arrancar appeared in the center of the crater back to back, Hinata in the same stance. "Shall we end this, Kenny?"

"Don't call me that. It's been a while since we had some fun." The male arrancar punched his palm. "Pound in a blaze of glory…"

"Bring the shadow play…" A pair of crashes and a weight on each arrancar's back.

The smoke from the crashes revealed a severely injured Akuma, most likely from Kenpachi, and a split in half Kenpachi at the waist. Captain Unohana immediately got to work on him. Everyone else, especially Cielo, were shocked at what they saw. Rui stood on his two subordinates' backs.

"Nice work you two, but I don't think that would be necessary." The boy did a small front flip, landing on his feet in between them.

"Awww, damn it to hell. You always ruin the good part, Rui." Ken turned around to face the kid arrancar. Hinata did the same.

"What about that boy's training?" Hinata asked.

"He's finished. You guys better get going. Scatter." Rui directed the second sentence to Hell and the last to his subordinates. He drew his sword just in time to block Shunsui's. "This is uncharacteristic of you. What's go'in on?"

"Just thought I'd strike at the superior. Since you did interfere with us."

"True, but it's for your own good. Theirs too. Until that fact gets revealed, however, know your place, youngin'." Rui pushed back the blade. Rui's sword resembled a rapier that was three inches wide and double edged. The boy did multiple half hearted swipes at the man while charging up a cero behind his back.

Meanwhile, Cielo ordered everyone to go back to the portals while they had the chance. Everyone did, except Nickel. "Why aren't you going?"

"They called him 'Rui'. I've got to find out if this is him." Nickel charged in, still with bankai active.

"Idiot! Wait!" Cielo remained where he was.

Shunsui was able to block or dodged the swipes, but the red cero moving from behind the boy's back to just left of the Squad 8 captain surprised him. The cero fired, only to go back at Rui, who split it in half with a thin red line. Nickel was approaching him from behind. The arrancar spun around and cleaved the double edged sword and smacked the boy with the flat side of his blade. Rui then grabbed the broken piece.

Cielo caught Nickel. "Take that brat away from here! And here's the rest of his sword!" Rui threw the piece, which stabbed into the red ice user's right knee. The duo disappeared. The arrancar paid attention to his temporary opponents. Captain Ukitake was on the ground in front of Shunsui, shikai active and sweating.

"Hey, Jyuushiro, you alright?"

"Yeah, but be careful. That cero took a lot out of me to reflect…It was that strong."

"Naturally. I'm the Absolute Primera, and the first, the Alpha, Arrancar. I gave the race its name. You should be honored to be in my presence, but I'm not that arrogant. A captain's shikai can still cut me. But seeing as though my goal has been reached here, I'll be taking my leave." A Garganta opened behind the boy as he and his two subordinates left the Seireitei.

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+

From here on out, I haven't thought much about. I know some parts will be there, but I'm still unsure of how to proceed before getting to the parts I've thought a lot about. Don't want to get too much in there, or else spoilers. Next update might be awhile.

On a different note, who else thinks the characters look better colored on mareo and anime's daviant art account? *Raises my own hand and scans the awesome, loyal, best people in the world reviewers of this story* :)


	28. Chapter 28 Training Update

Good idea Mareo and Anime, I think I'll expand on that…If I can somehow.

And yes, I did steal the Hinata Hyuuga name from Naruto, as she is one out of four badass female ninja of the show.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Rui and the two Espada exited the Garganta, to find Ichigo, in his new look and bankai chatting with his friends and a few of the other Espada. Uryu was not with them as he was being tested. "So, which one is testing the Quincy?" Rui asked as he approached the group.

"Akira is, he's using one of the bows I use." Anastasia answered him from her perch on a rock outcropping.

"And I'm train'in Chad." Ken walked past the group and leaned against the same rock Anastasia was sitting on.

"Oh? I hope my order didn't interrupt?" The boy looked up at the Mexican-Japanese giant, who simply shook his head. He looked a little roughed up, and had burn marks all over him. "What about you, Orihime? Jitsuzai isn't being too cruel is she?" Rui looked at the bubbly and sweet girl.

"Of course not! I've already had a breakdown or two, but I'm fine now, and feeling better than ever!" Orihime smiled as Jitsuzai patted her head, also smiling.

Ken blushed and started getting a bloody nose. "Crap!" He turned around to not face Orihime.

"How dare you think bad thoughts, Ken. I think you need to be punished!" Hinata materialized a leather whip from nothing and grinned. Ken looked at Espada 3 and started running, the woman close behind.

The guys and the Espada there looked at Rui, who sweatdropped. "Honestly, I did not expect to see that. I think I'm scarred for life now…"

Uryu came out of between two rocks before ducking to avoid a lance of some sort, which sliced right through the rocks. A violet shaft came down on the teenager. The Quincy was using a bow that resembled a plus sign with four football sized ovals in between each prong. Uryu dived once more and fired his new arrow, firing four shots at once.

His opponent looked like a teenage boy whose hollow fragment was a six inch long upper jaw bone with the top being in a fire shape/motion, with lightning bolts coming out of the "flames." Akira wore a dark red T-shirt with a long sleeved black undershirt, and black jeans. His footwear were tennis shoes that was black and silver. The boy was five foot five and had pink eyes. His hair color was maroon.

The arrows separated from their box formation and came at him from the sides and at angles at the sides. Akira stepped back and spun his weapon in front of him, destroying the arrows. Uryu was about to fire an even larger arrow, one in the shape of a knight's lance in jousting competitions. Akira speared forward, destroying the arrow. The arrancar then used sonido to get behind him and positioned the weapon where Uryu's neck could be cut off in two places, to his left and to the back.

Akira's weapon was a spear like weapon, where the blade resembled a Christian's cross, except bladed and with double-edged sword tips. The blade itself was two feet long, with the two prongs going left and right each being a foot long. The total length of the zanpakutou was seven feet long.

"Nice try, but realize that bow is sheer power, so it takes a little longer to string and fire another one. Should be interesting how you use the Seele Schneiders during our training though, I didn't give you the chance to use 'em today. Anyhow, let's welcome the boss." Akira retracted his weapon and rested it on his shoulder like a sword. Upon closer attention to Uryu, he had cuts all over him and was bleeding lightly.

Among the three, Orihime looked untouched and the other two were barely scratched. Completely uncharacteristic of Ken, but perfectly in line with Akira. "Aki, you're too soft for being Espada 2, you should've been harder on 'im. And…Where the hell is Ken? I need to scold him for being uncharacteristically soft." Rui whistled to gather everyone.

The entire group gathered as the child arrancar jumped on a tall rock outcropping. "Listen here. What is wrong with them? Don't count Kurosaki. They are not injured enough. Hell the girl's unharmed! WTF?.! We're trying to train them to be lean mean multi-captain fighting machines! Not a bunch of pussy single captain fighting machines! Redo this test and be tougher on them! Akira vs. Uryu first, Ken vs. Chad second, and…who did Orihime fight?" Rui told and asked everyone.

"Brandon Law." Hinita answered.

"And Brandon vs. Orihime last!" Rui sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X

Very short chapter, probably should be considered filler, hopefully there won't be too many of those. Next chapter will be a recap of everything that has happened from Hell's POV and Rui's POV. For some stupid reason the document uploader won't except a double punctuation, more specifically an exclamaiton mark (!) and questions mark (?) back to back. Therefore, I have resorted to putting a period in between them. Hopefully that worked.

Then the chapter after that will be a reviewer's request, or two. Basically give me an idea to run with for a chapter to last approx. 1500 words. can be funny can be serious, I'll take whatever idea I like best. Who knows I might even take two, or three. Depends on what you give me. Think of it as a reward for being faithful reviewers! :)


	29. Chapter 29 Holloween Special

I think I'll flip flop the chapters, this one will be the fan requested one, I know it's a little late for Halloween, but that idea appealed to me the most out of the ideas that came in. Mareo and Anime's idea did too and I was thinking about doing it anyway as I've gotten a little unfocused. I'm not much of a horror guy, but this part might be humorous. Enjoy!

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X++X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+

Dean had just gotten back and relieved Grim Reaper 2 from her duties. Alura did pretty well, but that was to be expected from one of the most powerful Grim Reapers. He stopped doing his paperwork as he realized something. "Vladimir, when is Halloween?"

"Tomorrow."

The Head Captain grinned evilly. He'll postpone the meeting to compile everything that has happened up till now. Besides, everyone could use a break. Also, Halloween is everyone's favorite holiday besides Christmas. "Send a general message: The captains and lieutenants' meeting will be postponed as Halloween is soon. Tomorrow in fact. Please enjoy yourselves for the celebration."

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X+

The message came in via intercom. Immediately everyone celebrated and began preparations. Even the captains and lieutenants were excited about the ordeal and organized inner squad meetings to organize events. This was one event that everyone was in a good mood…

+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+

Samanosuke and Erica, who was very reluctant go with him, went to Squad 10's Haunted Ice Caverns. The entire place was red ice, but there was enough friction for people to move. Somewhat.

Erica slipped on smoothed out ice once more. This time though, Samanosuke caught her and set her on a different patch. She looked up at him with a slight blush, and he did the same. Then Erica materialized her famous Medical Encyclopedia of everything from nowhere and smacked him in the head. He hit an ice wall face first. There was a giggle, but the two were alone.

They looked around. "Hey, what is that?" Erica pointed at a blue and white girl in a very pretty kimono who seemed to be transparent. She also seemed to be behind the ice. Her eyes were closed and had a frown.

As they took a closer look, the girl looked up slowly. Her eyes opened suddenly, phasing yellow before the whites of her eyes turned dark blue and the eye color a light blue. Her face also started to turned into the face of a wolf, her fingers turning into claws. She roared and started towards them, still in a partially transformed state.

Erica screamed and ran away, leaving Samanosuke. The pervert lost all color, his eyes pure white. Samanosuke fell backwards, fainting from fear. The girl returned to normal and looked at the victim.

"Oi! Captain, can you let me phase through to check Samanosuke?"

"Sure." Nickel phased through of the floor, in bankai. Yuki phased through the thin ice wall.

"Is he dead?" The girl started to poke him in the face.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out." Nickel materialized an ice ball the size of a bowling ball ten feet above the poor man's groin. "Hope he's wearing a cup…" The ball of ice dropped.

Twenty minutes later…Samanosuke was taken to Squad 4 for medical treatment…with no help from Erica, who had vanished from sight…

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X++X

Howell and Haru was taking a tour of Akuma's Torture Chamber. Only God knows if the subjects were real or fake. Knowing the sadistic bastard, most if not all were real people. The duo joined a crowd of similar minded people, several coming from Howell's own squad.

Akuma was setting up a first class citizen with dark blue hair and blue eyes. According to the bio, a former high school student named Tarou, reason for being in Hell…for being a pervert and dying from "joy." Whatever that meant. The kid was obviously terrified.

Akuma's assistant, a random short girl that was pretty cute, at least according to the boys except Haru, who was very faithful and probably lost a few years of his life asking his captain to enjoy the day with him. The girl took a branding iron, one in the shape of breasts and glowing red and orange from being so hot. The strange little creature holding the thing about to deliver torture drooled at the outline, creeping out most of the women, including Katie, and Haru.

The Squad 6 captain snapped his fingers, signaling her to continue. She nodded, grinned, and put the hot iron on the boy's chest. However, instead of hearing screams of pain and anguish, everyone heard screams of joy and pleasure. Immediately the girl retracted the iron as the guy moaned and groaned in fulfillment of pleasure. This creeped out everyone. Even Akuma gave a little shudder of what he just heard. The girl branded him again, thinking that she must have misheard.

It repeated. She continued to "torture" the guy as Akuma went through his file, trying find out why he was enjoying the pain. Turns out, he's a hard core masochist. He announced that to everyone, which stopped the girl. Everyone gave a massive shudder.

"I think I'm scarred for life now…" Both Howell and Haru said at the same time.

"So am I, ladies and gentlemen, so am I…" Akuma still couldn't believe it himself…

+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X

Cielo, Tsubaki, Warren, Persona, and Powell walked through Captain Knightmarye's and Nyassglah's freak show. They saw things that they wish they could unsee. Their most horrifyingly disgusting and crude picture: Captain Kurotsuchi doing roleplay with his "daughter". Those were pictures no one wanted to see again…ever.

X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

They rest of the day was uneventful…somewhat. Costume parties, drunk people, stomachaches, candy littered the place, the day ending in a very vibrant fire work display thanking everyone for their hard work and their participation in the war against their natural enemy.

+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+

Hope you enjoyed! Even if it was a little short compared to what I wanted, but I lost ideas. T_T

Tarou came from the new anime MM! It is hysterical to some extent and takes a different approach compared to other romance/haremish anime. I have a wide variety of anime that I am willing to watch. But please don't recommend me any as I have plenty at the moment.

For those of you concerned about there being too many OCs: Only reason why I have brought in any more is simply because I needed someone to do this or that. Such as interfering in Karakura so that everyone doesn't gang up on hollow Ichigo. Any more OCs besides the Four Demon Lords and their more note worthy minions, such the ones Dean briefly fought, and six to seven others that I can't go into detail, will be cannon fodder or shadows. The Original Espada will be a shadow from now on, they're there but not there, only Rui plays more significant roles and will make semi-regular appearances. The Grim Reapers will make one more appearance, and that is it.

Sorry if you weren't picked…but there really isn't very many funny parts in the story.


	30. Chapter 30 And Here We Are Now

Here's the recap episode according to Hell's POV and Rui's POV. Sorry about the long update, had computer problems for a while, and then writing the chapter. Probably will fill in some gaps too.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X

Dean decided to use one of the rarely used conference rooms to hold the meeting. Naturally, he sat at the head of the table, with Vladimir sitting down in a chair behind him. To his right was the odd numbered squad captains, starting with little Natsume who can barely see above the table, with the chair all the way up. To his left was the odd numbered captains starting with Katie "Howie" Howell. Behind each captain was their lieutenants, plus the two most prominent third seats, Samanosuke and Tsubaki.

"All right. Shall we get started with the recap report?" After several nods from the captains, Dean continued. "I will admit, I intentionally allowed those five souls to escape Hell, for the sole purpose of sending Captain Shard to test Kurosaki. Why go through with that meeting? Procedure only. Captain?"

"As everyone read my report, I could have killed Ichigo right then and there, but the intention was to gauge his strength, not enact the war yet. I challenged him through the use of his younger sisters and his girlfriend, at least I'm assuming, while Lieutenant Yuki Suzuki and Third Seat Samanosuke Fuura handled the demons. Once the jobs were done, we returned to make our reports. Howell."

"Later that night, a group of four assassins attacked a patrol led by Lieutenant Hamisaki Haru. Lieutenant Haru knew he was being followed, and was able to chop one of the assassins' head off, and, through the use of his zanpakutou ability, stab another one several times before being defeated. Arlong."

"Lieutenant Erica Carns was returning home after work when she came across the scene. Two were already dead, and the other three severely injured, including Lieutenant Haru. The uniform on the assassin he killed was that of a Soul Society soul reaper. Lieutenant Carns immediately sent out an alert and used her zanpakutou ability to try to save the remaining three. We only succeeded in saving two of them."

"And thus we started war plans a little sooner than expected. Due to the lack of information Captain Shard was able to get about what we now know as his hollow powers, Captain Noct, along with Lieutenants Lance and Niter and Captain Tomoharu, as well as Third Seat Tomoharu, went to Hueco Mundo. Los Noches specifically. Captain Noct." The Head Captain continued.

"Upon entering Hueco Mundo, the lieutenants and third seat busted the door down and invaded Los Noches. We eventually had to split up. Captain Tomoharu and I went one way, Lieutenant Niter another, and Lieutenant Lance and Third Seat Tomoharu took another route. Lieutenant Niter encountered an arrancar and promptly defeated him. Zephyr and Tsubaki ran into hordes of traps and that's about it. We found the current leaders of Los Noches, Grimmjow, who was formerly Espada 6, and Nel, who was Espada 3 before Halibel. Natsume fought Grimmjow and captured him, in which little Natsume chopped the guy's arm off. I briefly fought Nel as Lieutenant Niter briefly fought her subordinates. I convinced her, briefly as this is not the case anymore, that we wanted to know more about his powers to adequately restrain him and keep Ichigo out of our affair. She told us where to go and then Tsubaki got a premonition. One that foresaw Captain Shard's death by the hands of a completely hollowfied Ichigo. We hurried back to Hell to tell you, Head Captain."

"During that time, we invaded Karakura Town. I fought one Kenpachi Zaraki, my equivalent. It ended in a tie. I think I'm in love…" Despite her emotionless voice, Captain Ashley Alburn's eyes went sparkly and she blushed as she remembered the fight. She also continued without the Head Captain's approval, but that was okay to him.

"My lieutenant fought a Quincy before the Vizard interrupted. The battle was going his way until Anita unleashed her shikai, then it was her fight both times. I fought Ichigo Kurosaki. I had an edge in long range combat while he had a slight edge in close range combat. Then the Vizard interrupted me, and then Nickel did after he dealt with his opponent. I went looking for Isshin, but didn't find him." Captain Barayokoshima spoke next.

"I fought against Byakuya Kuchiki after interfering with the Vizard. The fight was getting pretty good until a Grim Reaper by the name of Jaden Seriophin interfered. Even with the two of us, we couldn't beat him and continue with our own battle." Akuma put in his input.

"Oh, and Akashi fought Hisagi until the Vizard interfered, and then continued afterwards. Then a Grim Reaper interfered." Ashley added again.

"I fought Captain Kuchiki before the Vizard struck. The fight was slightly in his favor. It was probably a good thing I switched opponents to some guy named Love. A Grim Reaper, in fact the same one that replaced you temporarily, Head Captain, interfered and kept us busy. My lieutenant, along with Lieutenant Fuanni, took on Hachi on semi-even ground. Before that, Lieutenant Powell fought Ikkaku and would have won if Hachi didn't show up." Persona spoke this time, cleaning her area with some sort of disinfectant spray for the third time.

"I fought a Kensei while my lieutenant fought a green haired Vizard. After the interference, my third seat took on Ikkaku. Then the Grim Reapers interfered with me and my lieutenant's fights. Need I go on?" Mizu rested her head on her fist.

"I fought Soi Fon. She was more maneuverable than I was, but the fight was even enough. After the interference, Captain Knightmarye and I took on one of the Vizard and Soi Fon in a two on two match. Then Grim Reaper 1 interfered, and kept us at bay." Captain Tapang added.

"Nyassglah took on Lisa and was winning. That's all I have." Captain Knightmarye put in his two cents.

"I fought Shinji, which I don't ever want to do again, and won via bankai. Yuki fought Hiyori, which was pretty even until the Vizard activated her hollow mask and shikai. Then I went after Ichigo." Nickel flinched at the carrot top's name.

"I think we all know what happened from there. Nickel kicked Ichigo's butt, and then the tables were turned when Ichigo hollowfied. I fought him, Head Captain Yamamoto interfered, the top three Grim Reapers kicked Ichigo's ass rather quickly, and my fight was interfered with. By my twin brother, the Dean of Grim Reaper Affairs. Next, the recent operation we just got done with. Captain Noct."

"Infiltration was uneventful. We had to kill a few Soul Society troops, but that's about it. Everything went smoothly, from Tsubaki's and Zeph's fear mongering tactics to Howell's and Haru's body count. Only thing that might have gotten out of order was me being caught stealing medical records by Unohana. She's just as strong as you, Arlong. Anyway, everything went according to plan until those two arrancar showed up."

"And shortly after them, that blonde one with the stupid looking lightning bolt shaped hair-pin showed up. Punched me once and split Kenpachi Zaraki in half and threw his two pieces to where everyone was meeting." Akuma added more to the conversation.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Rui interfered? That will probably be the only time he'll help us. Either way, if he shows up again, stop and just walk away. Trust me, even _I_ wouldn't fight him alone. Cielo can back me up on this. I got the Four Demon Lords to help us. Along with some of their stronger minions, that should even the odds a bit. Now, let's start thinking about the next operation…"

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X++X

Rui sat on top of a rock, waiting for Ichigo to rest up a bit before they go at it again. So far, the carrot top had only made him use 12% of his power in his normal state. Although the vizard/human haven't used his hollow mask, the boy arrancar estimated Ichigo wouldn't make him use a quarter of his strength. Then again, few opponents have. To date, only his top four Espada have done so, and Jitsuzai was exact. Hinata was only 27%, Akira 30%, and the Primera 36%, and all in their most powerful states. But only the Primera have seen Rui going at it past 60% of his strength without his released form.

Rui's sword was stabbed through the same rock he sat on, just a yard below his feet. Jitsuzai continued training Orihime, Akira was now training Chad, and Hinata had Ishida. The boy leaned back on his arms, thinking about when this mess started, and his meeting with the person behind it.

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X_**Flashback**_+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X

Rui woke up suddenly, in his humble home in Heuco Mundo. He wore a blue T-shirt and grey sweatpants. He got out of bed and clapped twice, turning on the lights. He grabbed his zanpakutou, took out his sword, and pointed it at his door. Red electric sparks went from the handle to the tip of the blade. Soon after, an electrical ball formed at the tip. "Lightning Cero!" The boy yelled loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. An electrofied cero was fired a second later, disintegrating everything in its path. As expected of his most powerful cero, but even his standard ones can do the same to most adversaries.

Rui used sonido to appear behind the man he just tried to kill. The man was about five foot ten with a lean build and wearing human clothes. His spiked up hair was grey and his zanpakutou was on his left hip. "You move pretty fast to outrun my Lightning Cero. What business do you have with me?"

"My name Tanaka Hizuchi. I want you to join me, Mr…"

"Rui is just fine, Tanaka. I'm not much on formality. What are your goals and how do you plan on achieving those goals?"

The man turned around. He had violet eyes and eye piercing on his right eye brow. The man's red beard was pointed to a literal tip. His expression went from calm to utter disappointment. "I never expected the God of Heuco Mundo to be so…small…"

Rui spiritual pressure elevated to about thirty percent his power. "Well, in the Menos Grande department, the smaller they are, the more powerful they are. Oh, don't you ever call me that again. It's a disgusting nickname and I hate it with a passion. Go on."

The man went into detail about his plan to manipulate Hell and Soul Society into fighting each other. After he was finished, Rui started laughing. After ten minutes of nothing but Rui's laughter, the boy finally stopped.

"Manipulating Dino will take a lot more work unless he's already planning for war. I very highly recommend you just forget it. This is stupid and you're just an Aizen wannabe." Rui's eyes glowed for a second, imprinting an insignia into the man's left cheek. "I'll keep track of ya though. In case your plans spark my interest or something happens between the two. Good luck. Now leave me be…"

+++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X_**EndofFlashback**_+X+X+X+X++X+X+X

Tanaka's plan so far had succeeded. Though he probably didn't expect the Original Espada to interfere. Rui was sure he will try something. But until then, all they had to do wait it out. Besides, he was waiting for Cielo to pay him a visit.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X

Next time will be some big discussions. But the chapter might be short.

FYI if you are a diehard Bleach fan and likes to forum role play, join me in the RP site Bleach: Rise of the Revolution. It is a little slow as the owners/admins are doing some rehashing and stuff, but that is almost done and are looking to advertising. I am a moderator under the username Jun Tomoshibi and I have two characters there, a standard shinigami and a vizard. Things are starting to pick up though. And we are in desperate need of arrancar. Please look through the site though before posting a character application, but feel free to post an introduction in the proper area right away if you want.


	31. Chapter 31 Discussions

And here we go again. Glad some of you are thinking about joining the RP site. If it's your first time doing something like that, don't worry, the admins, co-admins, and moderators will help you. I am also nowhere near as lenient on character powers on that site as I am here, some of your abilities that I allowed here would not be allowed there, like Knightmarye's and Howell's.

On with the story.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+

Rui slammed Ichigo into the ground, crushing his hollow mask. The carrot top was just as strong as his Espada 5, forcing the child arrancar to use up to 20%. But that was it. This was his limit, and Rui was glad Ichi was this strong. The carrot top will need that strength. Rui got up and walked a bit. His visitor was coming now. "Let's take a break, Ichi. I've been expecting a guest." With that, the boy used sonido to meet his guest.

Rui reappeared up above, in the run down warehouse, just as a Hell's Gate opened up. Cielo walked out, and was alone. The gate closed and shattered into hundreds of pieces. "I've been expecting you, buddy. What's up?" Rui said in a light hearted tone.

"Cut the crap, you knew this war was manipulated into happening a few days earlier. You must tell both Head Captains…"

"Dino will be blind without the third party showing up and admitting it. Yamamoto is much the same way right now. They will never listen. Besides, after that stunt in Soul Society, Tanaka is sure to attempt something. There is a reason why I'm training up Ichigo and his group. This war needs regulators until you can yank Tanaka and his group into the open. The best laid plans often go awry. That lesson I want him to learn, then I'll crush that arrogant bastard in the final battle and teach him what true power is…"

"Tanaka? You actually met him?.!" Cielo's eyes widened a little bit.

"He wanted me to join him. Despite my recommendations, he went ahead with his plans. This war cannot be concluded with both sides destroyed or one or the other winning. You know as well as I do what will happen. To finish this, you need your birthright. If you think you can…"

"I don't need it, Rui. Truth be told, I don't know what will happen. Mind humoring me?" Cielo crossed his arms and glared at the boy arrancar.

"Apocalypse. Plain and simple. All worlds will end. I don't think I need to go into greater detail than that. You do need it, if nothing else but to defend yourself against Dino and his troops. To fully uncover this conspiracy, you'll need to 'betray' Dean. And you know how ruthless he is at getting back traitors, and then killing them."

"Yes I do." Cielo remembered the last time that happened. The Head Captain of Hell sent three captains to capture the traitor, two of which had been replaced by now. Captain Shiyoko Barayokoshima was part of that group, and tore the poor bastard apart, slowly. "But why do I need to? Can't I just ask for leave?" Cielo already knew the answer. Of course not, he was one of the stronger captains. And a better strategist.

Rui knew the captain already knew the answer. "I'll give you the next thread. But that is it. You'll be on your own from there on out. But only after you get your birthright. Now, if you don't mind, I have a carrot top to train." With that, Rui turned and left.

Cielo stood there, expressionless. His birthright…The man opened a Hell's Gate and returned to the domain he believed he needed to be due to his "sin."

X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X

Dean took the elevator up to the top floor, where his residence resides, after a hard day's work. He left the elevator and noticed three things. One, Akai Kousetsu in its sealed form was on his bar table. Two, a captain's haori that had a snow flake on it was on his favorite recliner. And three, his bathroom door was shut and he could hear the shower running.

"Don't you have your own shower to use, my dearest son?" The Head Captain was slightly annoyed.

"Yeah but yours can actually keep a stable temperature. Mine always changes between extremes." Nickel yelled from the room.

Dean put his zanpakutou on its sword rack and then sat down in his favorite recliner, removing the haori and tossing it to the side. After a few more minutes, Nickel appeared in his shihakusho at his father's side, barefooted and leaning on the armrest of the recliner.

"Tell me about the 'God of Hueco Mundo', Rui Herutsu."

"Why?"

"So I can come up with a strategy to take him down." Nickel had on a serious face, yet the tone was a bit childish for him.

"Don't bother. He has Aizen's mind and enough power to take on both sides of this war single handedly. There is no taking him down. All that tried in at least 6,700 years have perished. Need I really say more?"

"At least tell me about this monster. He sliced my zanpakutou in bankai like it was nothing. How did you guys meet, and how does Cielo know him? What do you mean he won't help us out?"

Dean sighed. "I won't reveal everything, more will come when you're stronger. I first met him after I had destroyed two Vasto Lorde. I was so exhausted after bankai that I passed out. When I came to, I was in a large bed, my wounds completely healed. My zanpakutou rested with another one. Rui introduced himself, his name I recognized from one of the Vasto Lorde. Apparently, he has quite the worship base, as if he was a god. Don't call him by that nickname by the way, he hates it with a passion. We acquainted then. He wasn't the one that healed me, rather a different arrancar that left a while ago. I left his home. What else is there to tell?"

"What about Noct? How does he know him?" Nickel leaned up towards his father, getting uncomfortably close. Something left over from his deceased mother.

Dean shoved the face back. "I can't say too much. Remember when you asked me about Azrael? I can't really say much without mentioning the first Archangel of Death. And that is it on the matter." He propped up the leg rest and awaited the next question.

"Did you go to his place to see if he'll help us?" The blue haired boy then sat on the armrest, barely giving Dean time to move his arm. He then sprawled his legs across him, trapping the Head Captain.

"If you must know, yes. He denied via note and spouted blasphemy about me being manipulated. Now, make yourself useful and get me some vodka and whiskey…"

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X

Two days later…

Ichigo and his group was enjoying the day off from training. They were ordered to not tell anyone about it. Then Urahara sent them a message, saying he needed to speak with them immediately.

The group met at Urahara's shop. Besides the shop keeper and his lovely black cat that can talk, Shunsui, Ukitake, Komamura, and all the Vizards joined them.

"Now that everyone's here, we need to update you guys on what happened in Soul Society recently." Kisuke said in a serious tone.

"Oh, you mean Hell's attack on it? Yeah, we already know." Ichigo stole the ex-captain's thunder.

This shocked everyone, the Vizards because they never heard of it, and everyone else because they weren't expecting it. "How did you guys find out?" Yoruichi asked.

After some vague discussion and dodging bullets on Ichigo's group, the main topic of discussion walked in. Grimmjow and Nel joined the group.

"Oi, woman. I'm in need of your services again. Heal my right arm." Grimmjow rudely asked Orihime. Afterwards, the two arrancar explained what happened in Hueco Mundo.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Yeah, I got nothing more.


	32. Chapter 32 Training and Surprises

This first part isn't filler or plot exactly, but rather character development somewhat, idk. The second part is somewhat plot, the fourth part is character development. Enjoy!

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX++X+XX++X

The second Cielo stepped into his office after his visit with Rui, he was bombarded with questions from his lieutenant and third seat. "I can't say anything. But let's just say the conversation was less than productive. Whatja' got?"

"The Head Captain wishes to see you at your earliest convenience, Captain. He says it pertains somewhat to future plans." Zephyr answered.

"He didn't specify, huh? I hope this isn't him being manipulative again. Later." Cielo left. Fifteen minutes later, he was in Dean's office, Vladimir looking at swimsuit magazines while Dean himself was at his desk, signing away and forming reports. "You called, Head Captain?"

"Yes. But first, what did Rui say? I know you visited him in the world of the living."

"Nothing much. More blasphemy about you and Yamamoto. What did you need?"

"We need to strengthen our weakest member a bit. That way, maybe he'll be of some use." Dean said as he stacked another paper.

"Natsume handled himself well against Grimmjow, and could have killed him. He also matched up well against Byakuya. Yeah, he is shy, uncertain, and not quick to volunteer, but he follows orders well enough."

"Maybe so, but he needs to stand on his own two feet. He relies too much on those around him. My son spoils him to top it off. If I had him train him, it would be months to see improvements. That's why I want you to do it. You toughened me up after all." The man stopped briefly and looked at his former mentor. "I should warn you, dealing with Nickel will be your ordeal, and he will protest. He may even challenge you."

"You just want to have some fun watching from the sidelines to see what happens. I knew you were being manipulative again. Don't worry about me, remember, I had your son as my lieutenant at one point. I think I can handle him even if he is a captain now. Anything else I should go over with Natsume?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Not really. Good luck." The man snapped his fingers. A red demon similar to the black one he sent to tell his twin brother to meet him at Devil's Peak appeared. "Go tell Captain Tomoharu that he will be undergoing a special training regimen by Captain Noct for reasons he will explain." Dean continued on his paperwork while the demon left and so did Noct.

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+XX++X

In Hueco Mundo…

Rui stepped out of the Garganta, right in front of his humble home. He wanted a change of outfits, as he had been in the same one for several weeks. He walked up to the entrance of the cave that housed his home. He stopped, sensing someone behind him. A person he knew. "Are we really going to do this now, Tanaka? I'd really hate to kill you now without seeing the look on your face when my friend finds you out."

"You've interfered far too many times, Rui. You honestly didn't think I would allow things to play out after that stunt in Soul Society, did you? At least not without taking you out first." The grey haired man drew his sword.

Rui turned around, drawing his own sword, a double edged rapier like sword with a crimson hilt and the guard having lightning bolts coming out of it. "The war needs regulators. Don't worry too much though, that was the last time I'll interfere. I give you my word on that one. So, what are you going to do? Go ahead and strike or withdraw and accept what has happened? Be careful what you say though, if I'm gone too long, my subordinates will come."

"Good, I want them to see your battered and broken body laying on the sand, very dead." The man charged, ready to do a horizontal strike left to right. Rui's blade clashed with the man's. An explosion of energy soon followed.

Tanaka closed in from above. Only to have a cero form above Rui's head and fired at him. The guy used shunpo to avoid it and reappeared behind the child arrancar, at an angle and swung down. Rui blocked with his left wrist. But something was off, he actually felt pain. _He isn't in shikai, and only a captain's shikai can penetrate my hierro…What's going on?_ Rui thought.

The man turned around, ready for battle. Rui faced him and looked at his left wrist. The was a small cut on the cuff of his jacket, and another cut on his wrist, a little bit of blood draining from the wound. Rui took a hard look at the man, who was smiling. "You're obviously just isn't an ordinary captain class fighter. A normal captain would not have been able to penetrate my hierro without shikai. It seems I have underestimated you. Let's continue." This time, Rui charged in.

+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

A Garganta and a Hell's Gate opened up beside each other to reveal the two Squad 12 captains and their lieutenants. Before either one could speak to each other, a woman's voice interrupted. "You two will not fight. Take your samples and do your research without getting in each other's way, but we will stay and watch."

Hinata, Ken, and Anastasia emitted enough spiritual pressure to smother the lieutenants into the sand and force both captains to fall to their knees. As the two captains did their research, the trio stuck with their promise as they surveyed the area in Hueco Mundo. They knew Rui was here, as his home was in the rock they were guarding, and the fact his power and someone else's littered the area.

They knew it was this Tanaka that Rui warned them about. The three Espada would stay until Captain Knightmarye and Captain Kurotsuchi were done and then grab the outfit Rui had wanted to get before the final confrontation.

+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X

Back in Hell…

Shiyoko was tending her garden, most of which were roses, along with her lieutenant, Anita the vampire. She felt a presence behind her. "Um…Sister, need some help?" Mizu asked rather quietly and shy, very much the opposite of how she acts around her rivals.

"Absolutely, sister dear. Come." The trio continued to garden.

Meanwhile…

Erica slapped Samanosuke with her medical encyclopedia of everything for the third time in five minutes. "I very highly doubt that. You hit on every girl that sports breasts."

That was all that was heard before the Squad 4 lieutenant stormed off ten minutes later, blushing wildly away from the third seat.

++X+X+X+XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX+XX++X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+XX+

Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to get the rest of the lesser shown characters marked to appear next chapter. I'll pm ya to ask for their daily routines and who they are most likely to interact with.

After that, a little internal affairs chapter or two will be done, then the next actual arc. You won't be seeing Rui again for a long time. Hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving!


	33. Chapter 33 And The Days Are Going

In case no one had already guessed, but I hate the clown on crack AKA Kurotsuchi. Sorry about the long update. Between getting routines, writing them, finals, and Christmas shopping, wrapping presents, and then the RP site, I've been a little busy. The chapter may be a little rushed, and for that I'm sorry.

+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+XX

Wayne got up early as usual. The new operation hasn't been announced yet, and everyone is anticipating a fight in the world of the living. He stopped by Squad 11 barracks, hopefully Akashi is up now. When he got to the training grounds, he saw that Captain Alburn and Akashi was already going at it. He watched for awhile until a messenger demon appeared and spoke to the captain. Then Ashley spoke. "Sorry, Lieutenant Wayne, I didn't see you there. I'll let you continue with Akashi. Besides, it seems there's something the Head Captain wanted me to speak about."

With that, the stoic captain left the two for their own sparring matches…

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+XX+

Captain Arlong took another sample of an interesting plant that reacted to spirit energy. No one was with him. Then again, it was around midday, and he somehow avoided his lieutenant. He then found a neat little demon, feasting on some bark. That is, until something big and hairy obliterated the thing and moved on too fast for him to see. Curious, he followed it. Well, its tracks. They were human like, but had almost a claw element on each toe. When inspecting the marks on trees, he found that they were definitely claws.

Then he saw it in a clearing, drinking water from the river Styx. It was big and it was black. It was a werewolf. Werewolves were considered abominations, neither demon nor first-class citizen, and still are, and thus killed for it. Captain Arlong left before the thing found him out. He could have taken him on, but to haul that person's ass all the way back would be troublesome…

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+XX++X+X

Captain Kuro Knightmarye played chess with Akuma and Nyassglah in a three way free for all. Except this chess involved interesting demons loosing limbs when "destroyed," for dissecting later on. Except for Akuma's, his was incinerated. After the match, Akuma left the two to their experimenting.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X

At 11:00 pm…

Wayne found Akashi, Ashley, and Erica easily enough. Now they were just waiting for two more to join them before heading out to a bar. "Yo. Now all we need is Shouta and Sayang." Akashi waved at him. Soon after that, Persona and Shouta showed up, and the group found themselves at an abnormally clean bar. Of course, Persona was the one that chose it.

"So, Captains, I heard you two were called in today to the Head Captain. What's up?" Erica asked the two superiors.

"Something interesting is going to happen soon. Noct is going to be training Natsume." Ashley spoke like a drone.

"And more than likely Captain Shard is going to check out what's happening and be too protective again." Persona finished, taking a sip from a margarita.

"Anyone knows the history between the two?" Shouta asked, taking a small drink from his beer.

"Which one? Noct or Natsume?" Akashi asked.

"I would like to know both. Well, Ashley?" Wayne spoke this time.

"Nickel was formerly Cielo's lieutenant, before Warren. While the two generally got along, Nickel developed an intense rivalry, which later can now be considered hatred, with the man. Natsume he saved once, and the two have been very good friends. Brothers I should say."

"How do you know all of this? Come to think of it, most days you have lunch with Nickel. How do you know him?" Persona was curious, as was the rest of the group.

"We were classmates at the academy. I don't know, we just hit it off and became friends. Stranger things have happened."

"So, pretty much, more than likely Nickel and Cielo are going to go at it, right?" Erica asked, groaning a little bit at the thought of repairing the two.

"Definitely. Nickely is overprotective of Natsume, he would rather be training him. I think we should be on the lookout and be ready to separate the two." Wayne spoke up. Everyone looked at him as if he was insane. Of course, he only spoke this much three times before. But they nodded their approval…

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Nyassglah was patrolling the streets at night. It was almost three in the morning. He stumbled upon Anita walking home with a bottle in her right hand. She glared at him as they walked towards each other. "Stop glaring, mosquito. I don't have any blood for you to take."

Anita aimed a kick to the man's head. Nyassglah ducked just in time to avoid it. "Don't fret, I won't tell anyone who you're drinking right now."

Anita glared daggers at the back of his head, but nothing more. She knew it was no use.

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X

Yeah, I got nothing, sorry the chapter is short and uninteresting? Idk. Hopefully the internal affair will be of some interest, especially since it will have some action, and naturally the next arc. The internal affair will start next chapter, and then two actual arcs back to back. How sad is it that you have to look up the full name of an OC for a story? I did that a few times! -_-

Unfortunately, this chapter definitely made me realize that some OCs will not be featured much. My apologies T_T


	34. Chapter 34 Invaders Became The Invaded

Okay, the rp site really took off and is taking a lot of my time. I'm enjoying it, but I have less time to write. So, I'm gonna skip the internal affair and go straight into the next arc, despite that I did set up for it. By the way, the news of my death has been greatly exaggerated.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Rui woke up with a headache and wearing a Hell's Soul Reaper uniform, minus his left arm. He cringed with pain from the headache, putting his right hand on his head, and took off the top and looked to his left arm, now reduced to a stump that was fully healed. The stump exploded with blood as a new arm reformed in a sickening sound. He looked at his new arm, covered in his own blood.

"Ew, dude that was grody." Warren sounded behind him.

"Nosss jokesss!" Tsubaki's sword answered for her as her jaw was wide open at what she just witnessed.

"What? I had to regrow my arm after it was cut off, then exploded. It's all part of life, my dears. Now, what happened to my clothes? I know they were torn up, but…"

"They have been disposed of. Rui, you owe the Head Captain big time. For this, you need to help us once. That is his terms." Cielo came walking in, closing the door behind him.

"That greatly depends. I can walk out of here any time. And there is nothing no one can do." Rui retorted.

Cielo walked up to a window. He had the second highest budget, but his building was still three stories high. And was on a hill. He pulled back the curtains and motioned for the arrancar to come. At the sight of it, the child arrancar clenched his fists. "Soul Society…" His eyes narrowed at the scene before him…

+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X

Hell's Eve was in chaos. Somehow, Soul Society found a way to invade and has launched a full scale invasion. The invaders had become the invaded…

+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+XX+X++X+X+X+X

Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abari walked through the streets. They had been for about an hour now and has met minimal resistance. That stopped as a tall, part coyote man stepped out from a corner. Renji went in first, drawing his sword. Zeph was faster. He punched the red head in the face, sending him flying away. "I'm Lieutenant Zephaniah Niter of Squad 3. Don't underestimate me pineapple." The demon drew his sword. "Don't worry, Captain Tomoharu is on his way, Captain Kuchiki."

As if on cue, one command was spoken. "Baisuu!" Hundreds upon thousands of small, cartoonish stars were fired down on Byakuya. The man just used shunpo to avoid the stars and reappeared on a wall, the child captain landing on the opposite wall. "Natsume Tomoharu, Captain of Squad 3 and you've put too many of my people in their graves…" The boy pouted and glared the stoic man as Renji got up and was ready to fight.

+X+X++X+X++X+X++X+X++X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X++X+X+X+X

Jushiro and Shunsui walked a clear path with their lieutenant and two third seats. Suddenly, four people appeared in front of them. Three women and two men. "What do we have here, sis? Five intruders right here, and they're captains."

"Um…sis, those two are the stronger captains in their ranks." Mizu said shyly.

"Don't worry, sis. We can take'em." Shiyoko appeared behind Shunsui and drew her sword. Only to be blocked by Jushiro. Mizu charged in with her sword drawn, but Shunsui drew his own sword and stopped her.

"Now now, surely we can just avoid each other. I really don't like fighting women." Shunsui said.

"Don't underestimate me. If you don't like to fight women, then don't fight, just die!" Mizu pushed back Shunsui and put her left hand out in a stop fashion. White energy formed at the tip of each finger. They shot out and at about midway to its target, they moved closer to each other, hitting the man in the stomach, causing an explosion.

Nanao came out of the smoke, aiming for a punch at the Captain. Anita interfered and kicked her in the stomach, sending her over a wall. The lieutenant followed. The two third seats went to slash at Shiyoko as she and Jushiro was in a power struggle. But Shouta and Samanosuke blocked the hits and sent them away. Shunsui appeared out of the smoke, this time with both swords out, and Jushiro joined his friend.

+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X

Toshiro, Rangiku, and a few more soul reapers jogged down the street. As they turned the corner, four red ice dragons were heading their way. They quickly jumped over a wall only to have the silver haired captain clash blades with Nickel. The two crashed in the street, the blue haired on top of Toshiro, who was laying on the ground. Nickel took the half snowflake blade and tried to shove it in the boy's jaw. The blue haired captain's left arm was healed now. Toshiro deflected the blade and was able to roll away and get back on his feet.

All of his other squadmates were engaged, Yuki fighting Rangiku and the rest unknown.

+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X++X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+

Shit! Writer's Block! There will be more, don't worry. Sorry for the really late update, and a short one at that. Like I said, the RP site really took off. Of course, I also have 6 characters there too. Other things also got in the way. Please review! I will worship you!


End file.
